Between Him and Him
by AirNationOracle
Summary: Trillionaire playboy extraordinaire Sam Evans falls in love with a man whose heart belongs to another. AU
1. First Day

**Title**: Between Him and Him _(Chapter 1: First Day)_

**Rated**: M

**Writing Time**: 02/14-02/29/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sebastian, Bluff (Blaine/Jeff/Kurt) friendship, future Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Lots of sexual innuendos, mentioned drug use, light language, obvious smut, homosexual acceptance, and same-sex marriage references. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee._ If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Spoiled blueblood Sam Evans finds himself falling in love with a man that wants nothing to do with him.

**Author's Note**: Well, here it is, another AU I've had in the works for quite some time. I'm a little nervous about it because this is my first _Glee_ pairing that isn't Hevans or Keff. I've never written Kurtbastian before so I hope all the Kurtbastian!stans out there like this. To all the Kummers reading this as well, don't worry. This story WILL end on a Hevans note but you'll just have to read to find out how! I promise ^^ Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: To all those out there who reasonably understand why Samcedes is SUCH an insult-to-heterosexual-relationships ship and WHY Hevans will always be the most sought-after Sam-centric pairing: this one's for you! We minorities need to stick together ^^

* * *

><p>"Keep fucking sucking," Sam Evans commanded the mouth that engulfed his wood in wet heat, the anonymous cavity continually going to town.<p>

Sam folded his hands behind his head and sighed as the eager-to-please office assistant bobbed his head up and down Sam's length.

_This is the life,_ Sam thought as he felt the muscles in his lower areas begin clenching up.

Without warning, the blonde unleashed his orgasm into the mouth responsible for it. The office assistant's brown eyes flew open from the force of Sam's shot; he did his best to swallow it all down. Sam's boner dwindled until he wasn't hard anymore and he tucked himself back into his shorts, zipping up his gray slacks.

"Well thanks for that Ken. Get back to work."

Sam moved the rolling chair back so the office worker could get out from underneath the desk. Ken (whose I.D. badge hanging from his shirt pocket read Kevin) quietly ambled out from between the desk and scurried from the large office.

The blonde man watched his employee leave through the frosted-glass double doors of his office but they didn't close. A man shouldered past Ken (Kevin, whatever the hell his name was!) and Sam instantly shot up, knocking over his high back chair in the process.

"Grandfather," Sam said in a thick voice, holding out his hand as the man approached.

Archibald Evans looked at his grandson's hand and dismissed it with a wave of his own. He walked around both the desk and his grandson to pick up the chair off the floor and sat down. Sam maneuvered himself around the desk and sat down in one of the front-facing seats.

"How have you been, Grandfather?" Sam asked, trying to break the thick tension lingering in the air.

"Never mind me, Samuel. How have _you _been?"

Sam blanched. Grandfather _never_ asked how he was personally. He had to have something sneaky in his back pocket or he would've never said anything.

"I've been fine Grandfather, thank you for asking." He knew she should've left it alone but the curiosity was too much for him to ignore. "What are you doing here?"

The spark Sam had seen in his grandfather's eyes flashed with the strength of a forest fire as a newspaper came out of nowhere and smacked him in the face. Hard. Sam realized it was a rolled-up copy of the _New York Post_. Opening the paper and roaming towards the society pages on instinct, Sam's eyes glossed over a picture of him on one of his many nights out on the town. This is what had Grandfather so riled up? It wasn't like there weren't _other_ pictures of him with his tongue down some guy's throat while his hand was down another's pants; he couldn't understand what made the old man so angry. Sam usually blacks out when he drinks too much so he doesn't recognize the two other men in the black-and-white picture with him.

It had to have been from sometime this week the photo had been taken. What Sam didn't get was why his grandfather would come all the way downtown to throw a newspaper at him. Like he mentioned before, this wasn't the first time a picture like this had been published in the society pages.

"Nothing to say, have you?" Archibald glared, further angered by Sam's silence.

"What am I supposed to say, Grandfather?" Sam questioned. "I don't remember that night."

Archibald scoffed. "I daresay you wouldn't considering how much you drink. You want to know what I'm doing here?"

Sam looked up, a little hurt by the tone in his grandfather's voice. He did his best to hide it as he nodded slowly. "I'm here to tell you it's over, little boy. I'm tired of seeing the family shame splashed across page six."

"What do you mean 'it's over'? What's over?"

The white-haired old man sucked in a deep breath. "This 'party-hardy' lifestyle of yours, Grandson; it's over. I want you to find some nice boy to settle down with and stop wasting your life and _my _money in these immoral clubs with these fame whores. You're twenty-six years old Samuel; it's more than time you act like it!"

Sam still didn't understand what his grandfather was working himself into a tizzy over. Sam had been acting like this ever since he was sixteen, that's ten years of his life right there. As for marriage, he didn't plan on playing that card until his thirties; the only reason he would was so he could please his parents if he had to. He had _no_ plans whatsoever to settle down anytime soon or at all for that matter. He liked his life far too much to be tied down to someone forever. This 'immoral' behavior was nothing new to him, his family or for those who read the society pages to see; what was the old man up to?

"I still don't understand."

Archibald scoffed again. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked no one in particular. "I'm telling you if you want to continue living the way you do, do it on your own dime. Go out and drink and snort and sleep your way through Manhattan with your own money. I can easily get your brother or sister to do the job you don't. What's it gonna be, Samuel?"

The blonde's head was spinning. He felt like he was in one of those bad made-for-cable movies where the family patriarch cuts the rich kid off at the knees and forces him to work and live out in the real world. Well, he was already working in the real world; Grandfather had been grooming him to become the next CEO of Evans Group after his father since he was fourteen.

"I see that's not enough to get through to you. Maybe this'll be incentive: I want you to find yourself someone worthy of marriage before your birthday or you're completely cut off," Archibald's words cut through him like a knife.

_By my birthday? _Sam thought.

It was the first of February now and Sam's birthday was November twentieth. Could he really find someone 'worthy of marriage' in Manhattan in less than ten months? Better question yet: did he _want _to find someone to marry?

A thought struck him. "You said 'find someone' by my birthday, yeah? Does that mean I need to be married to him before then?"

The old man shook his head. "No. I wouldn't force some poor boy to be married to you without a year's engagement or so. But don't think that means you'll get out of marrying him!"

_Damn, this old fucker plays hardball!_

Sam couldn't think of anything to add to that. "What happens if I don't find someone?"

Archibald grinned poisonously. "You're cut off from the Evans trust, Group and no longer my problem. Not to mention you're no longer a drain on my bank account."

_BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! _Sam wanted to scream aloud.

Standing up and taking in a deep (very deep) breath, Sam reached out his hand across the desk in his grandfather's direction. The older man arched an eyebrow before picking the newspaper off the desk and pushing the chair back, standing up to his full height. He ignored Sam's hand as he walked around the desk and his grandson, pushing open the office doors and walking into the marble lobby of the fiftieth floor.

The blonde just stood at the foot of his desk flabbergasted, hand still stretched out in a shake. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel's eyes were shining in delight as he stood in front of the bank of revolving doors of the Evans Group building. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was to have found another job after leaving waiting tables in Brooklyn a month ago. Kurt had jumped up and down in his living room like an escaped mental ward patient for a good five minutes after he got the call from the Evans Group scheduling an interview. Sufficient to say, things had gone well and now here he was, standing on the threshold of the impressive-looking fifty-story building dressed in his best suit. Taking in an excited breath, Kurt walked up to the revolving doors and pushed past them, promptly walking into someone when he slipped into the lobby and knocking that someone down.<p>

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed as he dropped to his knees to help the old man he knocked down back up. _So much for making a smooth entrance,_ Kurt grimaced.

The old man chuckled at Kurt's worry, accepting the smaller man's hand and help. "Don't you worry about me young man, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm really sorry," Kurt apologized again as he and the old man staggered to their feet.

"It's quite all right," the old man assured. "It's my own fault for not watching where I was going in the first place."

Kurt was slightly more calmed by the words but his heart was still pounding with nerves.

"What's your name, young man?"

He stuck out his hand immediately. "Kurt Hummel. I'm starting work here today."

The old man smiled warmly at the younger man's naïveté. As much as he can't help but think this man has all the making of a 'twink' (his grandson's preference) he hoped Kurt would be able to avoid the young idiot that shares his DNA. Archie's hand melded into his Kurt's and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel, I'm Archibald but you can call me Archie," he announced warmly. "I'm sure this company will benefit from having you."

Kurt smiled at Archie's warm words; they sounded like something a grandfather would say. The small brunette had to hold down the urge to call him Grandpa. "Thank you, Archie," he settled for instead.

The old man beamed as he clapped Kurt on the shoulder and stepped around him, out the revolving doors and into the world Kurt walked in from.

_What a nice old man_, the lithe brunette thought.

Taking in another deep breath and keeping his eyes peeled in the empty-ish lobby for people not to walk into, Kurt stepped forward and made his way to the enormous receptionist's desk. He approached an unoccupied blonde and smiled kindly as she beamed up at him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," he said to her. "It's my first day here."

The blonde practically cooed at him. "You said Hummel, right, Kurt Hummel?" He nodded.

She rustled through some drawers before pulling out a large manila envelope with his name on it. "I'm Brittany Lopez," she announced, handing him the folder. "Inside you'll find your ID badge, a map of the building and your floor inside there, along with some papers you need to bring back at the end of the day. Also, make sure you watch out for Noah Puckerman," she warned in a low voice. "He's a total sex dolphin."

He blinked. "He's a what?"

"Sex dolphin," Brittany repeated like it made perfect sense. "He's Quinn Puckerman's husband but he's a notorious flirt; hits on _anything _with legs. Just avoid eye contact with him and you'll be alright."

Only two minutes into talking with Brittany and as mean as it sounded in his head, he couldn't help but wonder if she was slightly retarded or brain damaged or… _something_. "Uh, who's Quinn?" he asked in a vain attempt at changing the subject.

"She's Sam Evans' secretary," Brittany brightened, a smile gracing her face. "He's the big-big boss up on the fiftieth floor and a bigger sex dolphin than Puck. Don't ever go higher than the tenth floor because some people say he has a way of smelling out the fresh twinks that start working here."

Now his head was spinning; his brains threatened to become oatmeal and leak from his ears. He figured the faster he got to his new seventh floor office, the faster his lost IQ points would return. "I'll do that. Thanks, Brittany."

"Welcome to the Evans Group, Kurtie!" she chirped and waved as he began walking towards the elevator bank.

_There is _definitely _something wrong with that woman's head_, Kurt thought as he thumbed the elevator button, counting the seconds for a car to arrive.

He only had to wait eight seconds before a bell chimed and steel-blue double doors whooshed open, Kurt not-so-gracefully stumbling inside. The brunette was thankful for being the elevator's sole occupant; no witnesses to his klutzy and undignified move. His thumb jammed against the **7 **button and it lit up, closing the doors in front of him. Kurt relaxed a little as the elevator hummed to life, the gentle muzak calming him some as the car carried him from the lobby to the seventh floor.

A small crowd of people were waiting at the door by the time the elevator reached the seventh floor, Kurt timidly stepping out past them all. He opened the envelope Brittany had given him and searched around for the ID badge she said was in there; all the people stepping past him into the elevator were wearing employee badges. Grabbing it, he quickly fastened the clip to his suit pocket, practically becoming as invisible as everyone else who was walking by. He pulled the floor map out next and delighted seeing someone (_probably Brittany,_ he mused with a strange sense of fondness) had highlighted a route from the elevators to the section where his cubicle was waiting for him. He turned around and promptly bumped into someone, only this time he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" a deep voice announced.

Kurt's vision stopped shaking to see a rather handsome man was squatting down beside him, concern contorting the features of his striking face.

"Are you all right?"

The brunette nodded as the sandy-haired man held out a hand and helped him stand up, grabbing Kurt's briefcase and envelope for him.

"I'm really sorry I knocked you down; I wasn't watching where I was going," the man said, straightening out Kurt's jacket for him.

"It's fine," Kurt replied with a smile. "I think it's my karma or something. I knocked someone down in the lobby a few minutes ago so I guess the universe and I are even."

Green eyes gazed into glasz before the man's concerned face became one of amusement and he laughed. Kurt couldn't help but find the sound of this man's laugh calming and before he knew it he was chuckling along.

"I'm Sebastian by the way. Sebastian Smythe," the man introduced himself once he sobered up, holding his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt Hummel," he replied, firmly grasping the green-eyed man's hand and giving it a shake, instantly liking how soft but strong Sebastian's hand was.

"You're new here, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I just started today. I'm trying to find Section C but…" he held up his map which ripped when he fell down.

"Sorry about that but you're in luck! Section C's where I work. C'mon, I'll show you the way!"

There was no other word to describe how _adorable _Kurt found Sebastian's puppy-like enthusiasm as the taller man slid a hand behind Kurt's back and guided him down the hall. Along the way, Sebastian pointed out to Kurt the break rooms, stairwells, restrooms and various other sections of offices. Finally they made it to Section C and Kurt was both relived the layout of his floor was easy enough that he would be able to navigate by himself and disappointed because he kind of _li__ked _having Sebastian show him where everything was.

"Well, this is it: Welcome to Section C!" Sebastian announced when they approached glass doors that would lead them into one of the office building's many little hearts. "Do you want me to hold your hand and guide you through to your new office?"

Kurt blushed lightly because yeah, he actually wouldn't mind Sebastian holding his hand but he collected his head and willed the blush away from his cheeks. Instead, he reached into the envelope and pulled out a stapled packet of papers Brittany said he needed signed. The blonde neglected to tell him _whose _signature his papers needed.

"Could you possibly tell me what I'm supposed to do with these?" Kurt asked, handing the papers to Sebastian in a way that forced their fingers to brush together.

If Sebastian noticed or couldn't tell what the brunette was trying to do, Kurt didn't know. The man was as cool as a cucumber as his eyes washed over the ink splashed across the papers he was reading, his fingers still covering Kurt's. "These are just some forms for the section manager to fill out and sign." Pulling open the door and stepping in with Kurt, voices and whirring machinery met his ears in contrast to the quiet hallway they just vacated. "Her office is all the way in the corner there," he said pointing with the hand that had been against Kurt's back. "She'll show you where to go from here."

The brunette nodded; disappointed it meant Sebastian wasn't coming with him. He extended his hand once the lighter brunette handed him his papers. "Thanks again for all your help, Sebastian," Kurt said warmly, holding onto Sebastian's hand a little longer than necessary.

"You're welcome, Kurt," he responded with a bright smile. "Welcome to the Evans Group."

Kurt's cheeks were tingling as he nodded and turned around, making his way through the maze of cubicles towards the section manager's office. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer he approached the corner office and he didn't know if it was nerves or Sebastian's pleasant voice ringing out in his ears that was the cause. Summoning up his courage (the same mantra his roommate Blaine Anderson fed him before he left for work this morning), Kurt knocked on the office door and a voice ushered him in.

A rather tall Asian woman was sitting behind a desk when Kurt stepped in, a light smile set on her face. "Can I help you?"

He stepped up to the desk and extended his hand, the Asian woman standing up to shake it. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," he introduced himself.

"The new arrival," her face brightened in realization. "I'm Tina Chang, section leader," she said. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"You too, Mrs. Chang, thank you," he replied, noticing the diamond on her ring finger. "I have some papers that I'm told need to be filled out by you."

"Ah, yes," she quipped, letting go of Kurt's hand and gesturing for him to have a seat. "I see Sugar's finally got a handle on doing her job right."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, did you not talk to Sugar at the receptionists' desk?" Tina questioned, understanding stretching across her face.

"Brittany Lopez," Kurt corrected.

Now Tina was confused. "How did you know to come here? Brittany's pretty forgetful; she's not exactly known for being straightforward about the little things."

Kurt blushed at the recent memory. "I kind of _bumped _into someone out in the hall. He told me where I needed to go from there."

Tina didn't miss the way her new employee's pale cheeks turned pink; now she couldn't help but wonder who this male someone was. Whoever he was, it was clear Mr. Hummel was already a little taken with him.

"Well, the important thing is you're here now, helped or not. Let me see the papers please."

The brunette handed her the envelope and the papers spilled out onto her desk. "Ah, these papers. Very well, I'll have them filled out and returned by the end of the day. Now, let's get you to your desk."

Kurt nodded and stepped out of his seat, pushing it in quickly to open the door for Tina as his gentleman upbringing demanded. She smiled as she let herself out of the office, Kurt quietly following behind. Tina guided through a few rows of cubicles before stopping in front of an empty one, holding her hand out for invitation for Kurt to pass her. The partition walls were beige and completely bare; a computer, spinning chair, office phone and printer the sole furnishings.

"Well, here it is," Tina stated the obvious. "I'll give you a little time you settle in before loading you up with work," she said with a clap to his shoulder. "Welcome to Evans Group."

He smiled warmly as she left him to his lonesome, Kurt sitting down in the desk chair. He set his briefcase down at his feet and promptly noticed a little paper football being tossed at it. Kurt picked up it and turned to the cubicle's opening, smiling instantly. Sebastian was sitting in the cubicle across from him, another paper football in his hands. Kurt cupped his hands and Sebastian flicked the football into his hands, giving him a thumbs up when Kurt caught it. Sebastian mimed opening a book and Kurt looked down at the paper in his hands. He unfolded the small football and read the words _Welcome neighbor! _written in Sebastian's tidy scrawl.

"Thanks, Sebastian," Kurt smiled at the man, his heart filling with lightness.

Sebastian smiled at him, waving a little before turning around and going back to work. Kurt sighed as he stared at the back of those broad shoulders for a moment before doing the same, picking up his briefcase and setting it beside his computer. He unlocked the patent leather case and flipped it opened, pulling out a few picture frames and setting them beside his monitor. He smiled at his and his father's smiles in the photo he set up first, remembering how proud his dad had been of him at his college graduation. The next picture set up was of him, his roommates and best friends since preschool: Blaine and Jeff Sterling. All three of them were grinning like goofballs on film, their landlord kind enough (and that was greatly stretching the term) to have taken the picture for them when they first moved into their Brooklyn apartment a year ago. It was Kurt's favorite of all three of them; beside it went the picture taken by Jeff's mother after their first day of preschool where they had met and spent the entire day together.

"You were a cute kid," a voice sounded behind his turned shoulder.

Kurt turned around to see Sebastian leaning against the open doorway of the cubicle, a teasing grin stretched across his handsome face.

"Thanks," Kurt blushed.

The tall man stepped further in, his eyes reflecting off the glass picture frames. "That your dad?"

Smiling, Kurt nodded. "Yeah, that's my dad," he answered proudly.

"What about these two? One of 'em your boyfriend?"

Kurt sputtered over his blush, his heart pounding because Sebastian wanted to know if either Blaine or Jeff were his boyfriend. "No!" he quietly exclaimed. "We've been best friends since preschool. _They're _boyfriends," he rectified. "But not mine."

Sebastian nodded, managing to keep his cool. "Cool."

The brunette smiled, his glasz eyes shining. What does that mean? Does Sebastian like him too? _Why _is this man so hard to read? "I'll let you get back at it," Sebastian said as he stood up straight and walked out of the cubicle.

Kurt's lithe body sagged a little in his chair as Sebastian left, Tina occupying his spot in the doorway a few seconds later with a thick stack of papers. "Here's some work to get you started," she chirped as she stepped in, depositing everything in his metal IN box.

"You really make people around here earn their paychecks don't you?" he teased as she smiled.

She laughed lightly, appreciating his sense of humor. "You know it, buddy boy. Now get to work; I'll come back and check on you in a few hours."

Kurt nodded and his eyes drifted over slightly to glance at the back of Sebastian's head, his shoulders slumped over in work. Tina didn't miss it as Kurt turned around to start working, her own eyes looking over at Smythe as he worked and two plus two became four quicker than she expected.

_Interesting_, she thought with a smirk as she headed back to her office. _Maybe Kurt's gonna be the one to tame Symthe's iron heart!_

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm home!" Kurt called through the open door as he stepped into his apartment.<p>

The sound of feet pattering against the hardwood floor hit his ears before a blonde blur tackled into him, pressing him up against the door frame.

"Kurtie!" Jeff exclaimed, hyperactive as always as he latched onto the brunette. "How was your first day of work? Make any new friends? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Kurt smiled at Jeff's cuteness, petting the man on the head like a little puppy. The blonde growled adorably and Blaine's laughter from the kitchen cut off the retort Kurt had in store for his oldest friend.

"Baby, why don't you give Kurt some breathing room? Let him kick his feet up a little bit, relax now that he's home," Blaine said.

_Finally, a voice of reason! _Kurt thought, Jeff loosening his hold around the brunette.

"Yes, dear," Jeff sniped, winking at Kurt as he pretended to look hurt.

"You know that isn't going to work on me anymore," Blaine replied with his head in the refrigerator.

Jeff snarled and Kurt laughed, dropping his briefcase to the floor and kicking the door closed gently with his foot. The lean blonde was still holding onto him as Kurt navigated them over to the couch, both sitting down.

"Sooooooooo… how was work?"

"You are in such a mood, rascal," Kurt chided, Jeff snuggling up against his chest.

"I just missed you is all," Jeff replied in a whisper, Kurt's fingers running through his cornflower hair.

Kurt kissed the top of his head. "I missed you too, Jeffy. You too, Blaine!" he called to the cooking Eurasian man in the kitchen.

"I missed you too, Kurt."

"Did you have a good day? Make any new friends?" Jeff pestered, wanting his questions answered.

The brunette smiled. "Yes, I had a good day. It was lots of hard work but now I'm home with my guys and that makes it all better."

Jeff smiled against Kurt's chest. "So how about those new friends?"

"Yes, I made a new friend. At least, I think he's a friend. I don't know; guy's kind of hard to read."

The brown-eyed blonde's ears perked up at the pronoun his Kurtie used. "Have a picture?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but no, he couldn't deny that he'd taken Sebastian's picture before they left for the day. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and pushed on the screen, showing Jeff his new background.

"Wow, he's cute!" Jeff gushed, taking the phone from Kurt. "What's his name?"

"Sebastian," he answered with a little sigh. "Sebastian Smythe."

"He's totally gorgeous," the blonde cooed. "I like his eyes. He has kind eyes."

"Me too," Kurt quietly admitted, holding his phone so it was between them now.

Blaine strolled into the living room with two plates he set on the coffee table. "So what's this about eyes?"

Jeff yanked Kurt's phone from his hold and showed Blaine the backdrop. Kurt would've laughed at the way Blaine's triangular eyebrows flew into his hairline but couldn't make himself do it. "What's his name?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Jeff answered in Kurt's place, grinning like a little boy let loose in a candy shop. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Kurt blushed at Jeff's statement but couldn't deny it wasn't true. Sebastian _was _beautiful, both inside and out; Kurt spent the majority of his day working and sneaking coveted glances at the green-eyed man in the cubicle across from his. He'd been thrilled beyond all belief when Sebastian offered to walk him to the cafeteria at lunchtime because one: Kurt was new and two: Kurt had no idea where the cafeteria even was. That and he never had the chance to study the building map Brittany said was in the envelope she gave him that morning. He could only imagine what Blaine and Jeff would do with the information that he actually _spent _his lunch hour eating with Sebastian.

"Does he like you?" Blaine asked, studying Sebastian's picture and Kurt's face.

"I don't know if he likes me—"

"—But Kurt definitely likes him!" Jeff interrupted.

Again the brunette blushed. "Okay! Okay I do. Happy?"

Jeff smiled smugly. "I'm always happy."

Kurt rolled his eyes. That was true; Jeff was as sunny and bright as his platinum blonde hair.

"Well, we need to celebrate," Blaine interjected. "Go out drinking or dancing or something!"

"I have to work in the morning," Kurt said, trying to be the voice of reason since Blaine apparently was content abandoning the position.

"Then we'll go dancing! C'mon, it's not every day you start a new job you like and meet some hot man-candy."

All valid points but Kurt didn't want to admit that. His eyes turned to Jeff and Blaine looking at him expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"There's this hot new club I heard about called Clover's. Who knows? Maybe _Sebastian _will be there," Jeff said, delighting in the fire that sparked in his best friend's eyes.

"Okay, let's go dancing!"

"YAY!" Jeff shrieked, bouncing up and down on the couch. "I need to go change!"

He darted off the sofa but Blaine managed to catch the blonde bullet by the collar of his rugby shirt. "Eat first and then change. You hold your liquor worse than Kurt."

"Hey!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's true and you know it. Now both of you eat up! It's not every day I make you two chicken adobo and ube buns."

Kurt's hurt feelings over being called on for being a weak drunk were quelled as his stomach's eyes focused on the plates of Filipino food in front of him. Daintily, Kurt picked up a piece of chicken and started eating. He barely suppressed a snort when Jeff reached for an ube bun and Blaine lightly slapped his hand away, pointing to the chicken. The blonde pouted until his stomach growled and Blaine smiled affectionately as Jeff gave in and helped himself to the chicken.

"You are just too cute," he cooed softly to Jeff.

The brunette kept his eyes on the plate in front of him as the two probably started canoodling or something on the couch; he didn't trust the silence behind him and was afraid to turn around. Many times before he's walked in on Blaine and Jeff doing… _things_… to each other and as much as he loved them both, their bedroom side wasn't something he cared to see. Five times was more than enough; he wasn't desperate or willing enough to see a sixth.

"Done eating?" Blaine asked after a silent half-hour.

"Is it safe to turn around?" Kurt countered, sucking the sauce from his fingers with undignified grace.

A finger flicked against his head and Kurt turned around, Blaine pointedly glancing at the blonde his arm was wrapped around. Kurt grinned and Jeff caught wind of how easily his boyfriend was selling him out.

"I'm going to get changed and let you two hash this out," Kurt announced, getting up off the floor while Jeff was shooting Blaine heated glares.

_Those two are perfect for each other_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Not even Sam's favorite mix of bourbon and tequila (go figure!) could make him forget about the miserable day he had since his grandfather intruded upon him this morning. There was he, minding his own business with his dick down some random guy's throat and instead of basking in the momentary afterglow, Grandfather bombards into his life and demands he acts his age and settles down.<p>

The nerve!

Who the hell does the old man think he is telling him what to do? Sam's twenty-six; he doesn't need some damn babysitter!

"Seven and seven," he slurred slightly at the bartender as he made his way past.

"Sure thing," the man replied, mixing Sam his drink.

Sam turned around in his seat and surveyed the club pickings. Clover's was supposed to be the premier gay club in all of Manhattan but so far, Sam wasn't impressed. Earlier he reasoned it had to be because it's Monday; what kind of loser goes clubbing on a Monday? Then he remembered he's sitting alone at the bar trying to drown his pitiful sorrows; what does that make him? The more alcohol down his throat, the more he forgot about slim pickings and more about how he could never give up drinking and clubbing and barhopping; this is who he is. If Grandfather didn't like it, the hell with him. Despite what the old bastard thinks of him, he's not stupid. He could easily get a job at another company (or to really piss the old asshole off, their competition) and prove that he's not just another spoiled rich boy.

A drink was set down in behind him and snapped Sam away from his bitter thoughts, the blonde turning himself back around to face what the bartender left him with. _What was I thinking about again?_

Whatever it was didn't matter anymore as he inhaled the scent coming off his drink and tilted the glass back, the brown nectar swishing down his throat. He wiped his mouth against the back of his hand and smiled, perfectly content with the drink in his hand. The door opened and on instinct, his cool green eyes darted over to see who'd come in.

Jeff and Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist as the trio walked into Clover's, music pumping and lights flashing. Kurt's fashionista instincts were into overdrive as he surveyed the white furnishings and the green lights bouncing off them.

"Isn't this place great?" Jeff shouted over the din.

Kurt had to agree: it _did _look good. He wasn't one for the club scene but something about Clover's kind of made him feel… homey. The only other places he felt like that were at home in Brooklyn with Blaine and Jeff and home-home in Ohio with his dad.

"We're gonna go dance!" Blaine mouthed, inching his head towards the half-full dance floor.

The brunette nodded, feeling awkward standing around by himself in his black skinny jeans and matching jacket. Making up his mind, Kurt marched over to the bar and sat down at a stool, waiting for the bartender to finish mixing martinis.

"Hey there beautiful, what's your name?" a husky voice slurred in his ear.

Kurt turned around to see a blonde guy dressed in a shirt and gray slacks giving him what he probably thought was supposed to be a seductive leer.

_Great! First night out in a long time and it's a drunk that hits on me. I wish Sebastian were here. I'll bet he'd keep me safe and… more safe._

"Aw, c'mon baby, don't be like that. What's your name?"

"Kurt," the brunette replied curtly.

"Aren't you just _cute_? I'm Sam," the blonde introduced himself, holding a hand out that was slightly shaking.

That caught Kurt's attention. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

Sam shook his head, shaggy blonde hair bouncing around and catching the light. "Nope! Enough is never enough."

Kurt rolled his eyes, really wishing this Sam would just go away.

"So… you hear with anybody?" Sam asked, determined to at least get this Kurt twink on his knees in the bathroom.

"Yes," Kurt lied, keeping his eyes on the bartender.

"Who?"

_S-H-I-T!_

The brunette turned around in his seat and immediately scanned the dancing crowd for Blaine and Jeff. Sam's eyes followed Kurt's and he smirked a little at the sight of the blonde and curly-haired men hotly making out on the dance floor.

"I don't really think they're interested in anyone but each other right now," Sam softly said in Kurt's ear.

Kurt couldn't think of a good enough comeback because it was true. When Jeff and Blaine got lost in each other, the whole world faded away.

"How about you and I sneak off into the bathrooms and have ourselves a little fun?"

Now Kurt was beginning to get nervous. "No, thank you."

"Not your speed? Okay, you wanna dance first? I'm a pretty good dancer," Sam said, stepping up his game plan and pulling Kurt out of his seat.

His hands were plastered against Kurt's hips as he swerved against the lithe brunette, nipping little kisses against his porcelain-skinned neck. Kurt, who had been prepared to scream for help, stopped as soon as Sam's lips met his throat.

The first thing he'd noticed about the blonde (besides his being drunk) was he had a rather nice full set of lips. Sam was handsome, there was no denying that, but Kurt was already infatuated with Sebastian. He came out with his friends to dance and revel in the great first day he had, not be felt up by someone who made it clear he just wanted a quickie. As pathetic as it made him sound, Kurt wasn't about to give up his virginity to a man he didn't know just for the sake of getting off. He wanted to tell him to stop but Sam's kisses against his neck were really starting to make him feel good.

Before Kurt knew what he was doing, his fingers had weaved through Sam's hair and his lips had crashed against the blonde's. To say Sam was responsive was the understatement of the century. To say Kurt wasn't a little turned on by Sam's mouth, the cheers from the men on the dance floor (as well as Blaine and Jeff's distinguished catcalls) was another understatement. Kurt wanted to forget about his virginity rule and drag Sam off to a corner of the club (or even a back alley) but something was stopping him. Something was making him feel really bad about himself all of a sudden. Sebastian's handsome face smiling down at him after the man helped Kurt up earlier that morning kept flashing in the brunette's mind and it was ebbing off the feeling of Sam's lips.

"I'm—I'm sorry, but I can't do this," Kurt said, breaking off the kiss and pushing against Sam's rather strong chest.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, sounding surprisingly sober than fifteen minutes ago when he was propositioning Kurt for a hookup.

"No, no," Kurt assured, shaking his head. "It's me; I just can't do this."

That said, Kurt pulled himself from Sam's firm but gentle hold around his hips and bolted from the club. He didn't care that the rain was falling and both he and his outfit were getting soaked; the refreshing Manhattan rain felt delicious against his feverish skin as he stood getting soaked to the bone. Deciding it was enough, Kurt took refuge under a supermarket awning. He leaned against the building and slouched down, hugging his knees to his chest.

_Sebastian's NOT your boyfriend! _Kurt reminded himself. _Then why I do I feel like a cheating slut? It's only been a day; too short a time to be _this _serious about liking someone. But he's perfect! Sebastian's totally perfect. He's kind and handsome and he smelled so good too! But Sam…_

This was one of those times where Kurt hated his ping-ponging emotions. Sam was the exact opposite of Sebastian: he was crude, apparently a bit of a heavy drinker; all-around sleazy and that's from fifteen minutes of interaction. Yet for some reason, Sam's piggish (or straight-gay) nature was such a contrast to Kurt's it wildly turned the brunette on. He hadn't had anything to drink so his mind should be clear.

He knew exactly what he needed to do: forget all about this Sam and avoid Clover's like the plague. He doubted he'd ever see Sam again but he didn't want to take the chance. Sam was probably a nice guy and all when he was sober but Kurt had Sebastian to contend with. Sebastian, who was handsome and kind to the new guy his first day of work. Sebastian, who kind of reminded Kurt of the old man he accidentally knocked down when he first stepped into the Evans Group building. Sebastian, who might possibly also be into him too.

Kurt argued with himself while hailing a cab that Sam appeared into him too but Kurt's reasoning blamed it on the alcohol. Even though he wasn't the social butterfly some people were during his college years, Sam wasn't the first man to hit on him while he was drunk. Kurt shook the water out of his hair the best he could before getting in the taxi and rambling off his Brooklyn address. The buildings were flying by as Kurt leaned his head against the cool glass of the cab. This certainly wasn't the time he was expecting when Jeff and Blaine suggested he celebrate his great first day.

_Next time I'll celebrate something with ice cream. Maybe Sebastian will be there with me._

The thought made him feel better as the cab started crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, leaving Clover's and the drunk blonde man named Sam behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, here it is, the first chapter of _Between Him and Him _done! No, I've never mixed bourbon and tequila but can't say I'm not intrigued. If someone out there reading this has done so, lemme know what it's like! I've also never really written Sam as such a sleaze so I'm nervous about what the response will be. But enough about what I've never done; lemme know what you thought of this ^^ Loved it? Hated it? Want more? Want less? Tell me (but be nice about it please ;) I've had enough of flames and truth be told, I'm tired of putting them out! Happy Leap Day my people!

Also, I'm in Twitter now and I follow my followers back! Find me AirNationOracle ^^

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet and Grant Gustin are sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	2. Flowers

**Title**: Between Him and Him _(Chapter 2: Flowers)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 02/29-03/04/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sebastian, Bluff (Blaine/Jeff/Kurt) friendship, future Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Some language, tiny mentions of past Suck, Kinn and Kartie, adorable (if you want to look at it that way) amounts of Quick, Kurtbastian fluff and minor heartache and more of those seemingly popular Archie/Kurt (Karchie) moments. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee._ If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Spoiled blueblood Sam Evans finds himself falling in love with a man that wants nothing to do with him.

**Author's Note**: I am beyond flabbergasted at the response this story has generated. Thank you all so much for adding it to your favorites, adding me to your favorites, alerting the story and for your PMs. There's so many of you people to say thank you to I couldn't do it individually so here's another rousing "THANK YOU!" from me to you! Seriously, you have no idea how confident I am in my writing now, juggling this and my other story _Goin' for It_; thank you all for that! You made my Leap Day so incredibly awesome; I'm still in awe over it ;) I hope you like this, the second chapter of _Between Him and Him_. Please don't be afraid to hit the review button and let me know your thoughts and feelings about how things are progressing ^^ Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: For JasonDragon64, because I promised him a dedication. Por mi amigo clovrboy, ¡estoy esperando por un nuevo capítulo de Courting Kurt a beta! To my new friend xxYaoiFreakxx, I'm really glad we met, chica!

* * *

><p>The door was closed. The blinds were closed. The phone was disconnected. The computer was off. Sam's eyes were closed. The blonde sat there in his office at his desk, willing the images in his head to go away. His mind kept focusing back on that brunette he was all over at Clover's on Monday; five days later and Sam can't stop thinking about him. He couldn't make himself stop thinking about how sweet the curt young man's skin tasted, how wonderful that lithe little body felt in his arms, how… <em>alive <em>it made Sam feel when Kurt kissed him back. But then the brunette who smelled like almonds ran away and Sam was left alone with a raging hard-on and no way of getting rid of it. So he was standing there on the dance floor, half-stunned that someone left _him _of all people. He contemplated for a second chasing after the brunette and demanding he take care of the rager he caused but couldn't figure out how to say that without sounding like a rapist or psychopath.

_I hate this sobriety shit, _Sam cursed, loosening the tie around his neck. _I wasn't meant to be sober twenty-four-seven!_

After Kurt spirited himself away, Sam ambled from the dance floor back to the bar. He paid for the drink the bartender set in front of him before Kurt showed up but ignored it for the rest of the night, sipping on plain old Pepsi instead and commiserating over his blue balls. That was on Monday; it was Friday now and he hadn't had his usual urge to drink since he plastered himself against the smaller man that night. To anyone who could say they 'know' Sam Evans, staying sober during the day was one thing. For him to just go home when the workday is over and do whatever it was regular people who don't go clubbing or drink excessively was something else entirely. Sam was beginning to think Kurt was magic or something; he couldn't remember a time when he was free from his nine-to-fiver that _didn't _involve him with a drink in his hand or something up his nose. Or something else in his hand but even now he didn't want that; it's almost like now he was ruined for other men or whatever because all he could see was brown hair and those eyes that refused to pick just one color to be.

_Who _was _that man?_

"Mr. Evans?"

_No, idiot, that's me! I know who _I _am; I wanna know who _he _is._

"Mr. Evans?"

_Can you shut the fuck up now? You're not helping!_

"SAM!"

The blonde's green eyes shot up to reveal another blonde, this one female, silhouetted by all the light pouring into his office from the open door.

"Quinn?"

Quinn Puckerman (née Fabray) smirked; her mouth shaped much like it had been back in high school during her cheerleading days. "Nice to see you're back on planet Earth. You okay, boss?"

It was Sam's turn to smirk. He, Quinn and her husband Puck (as he liked to be called, even by Quinn) all grew up on the Upper East Side. There wasn't a time the three of them hadn't been together; going to all the same schools, country clubs, later on colleges and now all three worked under Sam's grandfather. Quinn and Puck were the only people in the company who weren't family that were allowed to call him Sam instead of 'Boss,' 'Sir,' or 'Mr. Evans.' Whenever one of them did, it was usually in a teasing manner or just to piss him off.

"I don't know what I am anymore," Sam confessed, covering his hands with his eyes.

The blonde woman took one look at Sam and turned the lights on low, grateful the perpetually horny blonde had insight enough to install a dimmer switch when this became his office. She walked quietly across the office to the kitchenette and opened the mini-fridge, pulling out a glass bottle of mineral water. Reaching into the cabinet above, Quinn grabbed the first glass she saw and filled it up, rummaging through a drawer for some Tylenol.

Sam removed his hand to see Quinn coming over to him; many times she'd had to help him around the office because he was too hung over to bother running his industry.

"I don't have a hangover," Sam said, stopping the other blonde dead in her tracks.

Her green eyes roved over his face, checking all the signs she knew far too well for hangovers. His pupils weren't dilated, his face wasn't flush, his words weren't slurred and his voice wasn't raspy; Sam _was _sober. "Then what's wrong? It's dark in here and there's no one under the desk and I'm sure nobody's hiding in your closet," she started, remembering one rather embarrassing time some temp tumbled out of the corner closet with his pants wrapped around his ankles. "The only time it's quiet in here is when you're with someone or _playing _with something. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick," he said, ignoring how well she knew his playtime habits. "I'm just— I don't fuckin' know. I'm just not feeling like me."

"Is it because of your grandfather?"

Sam's eyes looked up at the concern on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You've been in a mood since he showed up back on Monday. You don't talk to anyone; you just lock yourself in your office until it's time to go home. The only times I see you are when you leave to use the bathroom and pay the delivery guy who brings lunch; then it's off to work again. I mean, you don't even _flirt _with the delivery guys anymore."

He shot her a look.

"It's true!" she said. "The guy who brought a pizza Wednesday? I lost count of how many times he said 'sausage' and 'special sauce' in the same sentence and you didn't bat an eyelid. And this guy was a grade-A twink; _exactly _your type. You paid him and I watched him pathetically sulk out of the office. What gives?"

"I don't know," Sam said, beginning to develop a headache.

A hand started rubbing the back of his neck and he was thankful it was cold; it felt nice against his heated skin. "Did you meet someone or something?"

Sam's eyes flashed and he looked up at Quinn. Her _I Knew It _smile was stretched across her face and he sighed, admitting defeat. "Kind of."

"Samuel Kenneth Evans, tell me everything right _now_!"

He watched her abandon her position behind him and plopped down on his desk, her eyes shining with excitement. Before he could begin, someone knocked at the door and pushed it open.

"Honey, get in here! Sam met someone!" Quinn exclaimed to her husband, a box of take-out in his arms.

"Seriously?" Noah Puckerman asked, stepping into the office.

"Yes, seriously!" Quinn answered, sniffing the Chinese-scented air. "You didn't forget my spring rolls, did you?"

Sam rolled his eyes as Puck handed his wife what she wanted, the blonde rewarding him with a smile. Maybe this love concept wasn't a bad one after all.

"Now what's this about Sammy getting a man?" Puck said, sitting on the other edge of his desk, setting the box of Chinese food in the middle.

The blonde reached into the box and pulled out what he hoped was chow mien, fishing around for a pair of chopsticks. "Okay," he began, opening the white take-out box and discovering it was indeed chow mien. "Grandfather barged in here Monday demanding I find a man to marry or I'm out on my ass."

"Dude," Puck sympathized, "harsh."

Quinn wholeheartedly agreed with her husband. "Did he tell you it had to be now?"

"No, he said before my birthday."

"Then you have plenty of time, man!" Puck said through a mouthful of egg fried rice.

"Cover your mouth, animal!" Quinn shrieked, forcing a napkin into his hand.

"_Anyway,_" Sam continued. "As Q pointed out before you came in, I was in a funk until after work. I went to that new place on Fiftieth, Clover's. Then this guy showed up…"

"Just like that?" Puck asked with his mouth empty of food.

"Yeah, man, just like that," Sam nodded. "I was getting hammered at then this— this _angel _walks in and over to the bar. It was cute how resilient he was trying to be but I got him on the dance floor; we were makin' out in no time."

"Wanky," Quinn muttered under her breath.

"Then what? You ask him to marry you?" Puck wanted to know.

"Actually, he said he couldn't do this and took off," Sam recalled, his good feeling about kissing and dancing with the brunette dissipating.

"Do what, make out with you?" Quinn clarified.

"Yeah, that's what we were doing and all of a sudden, he bolts."

"Maybe he needed to go jerk off or something; those fish lips of yours _do _have that affect on people," Puck said, remembering all the times in their late childhood years that he and Sam practiced kissing together, resulting in Puck's desperate need for release because of his best friend's magic mouth. Not to mention Puck discovering the wonders of his bisexuality.

"Boys," the female blonde muttered. "Did you at least get his name or something? A number? His address?" Quinn asked, turning her attention back to Sam.

"Kurt," Sam answered with a dopey little grin on his face, one that wasn't lost on the couple sitting in front of him. "His name's Kurt."

"Last name?" Quinn demanded, going into secretarial mode.

"Dunno," the blonde admitted. "He didn't give it and I didn't ask. I was too busy trying to feel him up at the time."

"Wow, shocker," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

"What did he look like?" Puck questioned with a stroke of brilliance hitting him. "Maybe you can run his details through some database or something."

"That's actually a good idea," Sam gushed with sudden exuberance.

"Those kinds of databases are usually for the criminal element type," Quinn said, not really hating to burst the stupidity bubble surrounding the men she's known her entire life. "Since you met this Kurt in a club, I doubt he escaped from jail or something to go dancing."

"Parolee?" Puck suggested.

"Stop talking," she ordered.

Sam sighed. "Look, this isn't your problem, it's mine. I'll just have to keep my eyes peeled and hope to run into him again," he said with a clear air of optimism.

"That's a good way of looking at it," Quinn smiled, liking this Kurt guy for whatever affect he had on her best friend.

"You're in love with him already." It wasn't a question.

Two sets of green eyes dashed over to Puck, the dark-haired man looking at Sam with a small smile on his face. Quinn darted between looking at Sam and her husband, waiting for one of them to say or do something.

"Maybe," Sam said softly to his shoes, no longer looking at his oldest (and only) friends.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other, Puck smirking and Quinn shocked. As long as she's known Sam (her entire life), she's never known him to say he loved an actual person. A cat, no problem. Fast cars, sure thing. Designer clothes, why not? Expensive liquor, you bet! But an actual human being after a light make-out session that ended because the other guy ran off? She wanted to know who this Kurt guy was to ask what spell he cast on her best friend.

"Don't you think you're getting in a little over your head?" Quinn asked lightly, trying to voice some reason.

"Probably," Sam admitted, looking up to face his friends. "But I can't deny it: there's something about him that makes me feel this way. I never had that with another guy before. If it's… love, I don't want to lose that feeling."

"Then we'll make sure you don't! Right, Puck?"

Puck looked up from eating the last of his wife's spring rolls, his eyes shot wide open at the focus that was now on him. He nervously swallowed his mouthful and nodded. "You bet, dude. We'll do whatever it takes."

"Then take your ass back down to Lucky Chin's and get me more spring rolls!" Quinn demanded, shocking the man off the desk and out the office doors. "That damn pig," she muttered after him. "I can't believe he ate my spring rolls."

Sam just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you hungry for anything else?"<p>

Kurt looked up from ladling his soup to see Sebastian standing over him with a teasing smile stretched across his handsome face.

"Hey, Bas," Kurt greeted, looking from the green-eyed man to the unoccupied chair he was standing beside.

Sebastian took the invitation and pulled the chair out, setting his tray down. "What's the matter, stomachache?"

Glasz eyes looked up from the interesting world of sweet and sour broth his spoon was spinning around in to take in the serious concern on his friend's face.

Ever since that odd night out where he ran from that man whose name he tried forgetting, Kurt had been… off. Even the most rational part of him argued he did absolutely nothing wrong but he couldn't help but feeling like he did.

Sam (_Damn! _Kurt cursed. _Now I remember his name again!_) was a really nice kisser even though his manners left something to be desired; Kurt felt something pull at him while he was kissing the man.

There had only been two other men in Kurt's life; he and Finn Hudson had been together for five years (from high school to college) until Finn decided he couldn't be gay anymore and hooked back up with his ex-girlfriend and her ginormous ego. Artie Abrams had been kind and sensitive, always knowing when to give Kurt his space and never pressuring him to do anything more than make out. That and Kurt was almost certain the paraplegic couldn't use his penis all that much. It didn't matter; their breakup was amicable and Kurt was happy Artie was happy with Rory Flanagan, the Irish exchange student who transferred their last year at university and started off being their friend first before Artie's new boyfriend.

But Sam… how does one even begin to understand how _oddly _he feels over a man he didn't know and why he feels like a cheater when the man in front of him is a friend at best? Even if Kurt does have a ridiculous crush on Sebastian, the other man hasn't said a word about liking him back.

"Kurt? You still with me?"

Kurt snapped out of his retrieve to once again look up at Sebastian. "If you're feeling this bad, maybe you should just go home."

The brunette's heart panged at all the concern in Sebastian's voice, concern for him. "I'm fine, Bas. I'm just— _off_."

"Well, you need to get _on_," Sebastian said with a little smile, opening a small bag of Lays. "You can't work if you're not."

At that, Kurt did smile. "You're right. "_You have no idea _how _right but you're right nonetheless. _"I need to focus more, stay on top of my game."

"That's the spirit," the taller man encouraged, his smile gracing Kurt's eyes.

"You want to go out tomorrow?" Kurt asked him, dropping his spoon in his soup the instant he realized just what it was he said.

Sebastian looked at him in shock. "What?"

Kurt was sure his face was bright red. _Where the hell is my brain-to-mouth filter? _He took a deep breath before looking up at the man across from him, still looking shocked. "Um, I said you want to go out tomorrow?"

The grin stretched across Sebastian's face was a good sign. When he reached out a hand for Kurt and said "Yes," it was an even better sign. Now that he knew he wasn't crazy; Sebastian actually _did _like him and Kurt felt like he was on top of the world.

"So where did that come from?" Sebastian asked, still smiling.

Kurt shrugged. "I've kinda wanted to ask that on my first day."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I mean, haven't you _seen _yourself?"

Sebastian blushed, Kurt loving how nice the color looked on him. "You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Hummel."

"Thank you, Mr. Smythe."

"Kurt!"

Kurt and Sebastian looked up and over to the right where someone called out the darker brunette's name. Sebastian was confused as to _who _the white-haired old man approaching them was but Kurt's face was lighting up like a little boy's on Christmas.

"Archie!"

Archibald Evans stopped two feet from the table, a dashing smile plastered on his wizened old face. "Hey there, Kurt. I thought that was you. How you been?"

Kurt beamed, loving how _warm _and loved inside this kind old man makes him feel. "I'm good." He turned to Sebastian and motioned to the older man. "Sebastian Smythe, this is Archie. He's the man I bumped into on my first day."

Sebastian laughed a little as he shook Archie's hand, remembering Kurt talking about Sebastian knocking him down being karma paying the smaller brunette back for doing the same.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So Kurt, how did you meet Sebastian?"

Kurt giggled. "I bumped into him," Sebastian explained, offering a chair to the older man.

"You certainly seem to have that affect on people," Archie laughed tenderheartedly as he sat down.

The brunette blushed. "Yeah, he helped me back up and showed me around my floor. Now we're friends, right, Bas?"

Sebastian smiled, having fallen in love with the nickname since Kurt first uttered it back on Wednesday. "Yep, now we're friends!"

Archie smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you seem to be finding your way around here. So how are you finding things here?"

"Good. They definitely make you work around here but it's been fun. I've even started making new friends while I'm at it," Kurt enthused with a smile, thinking about Mercedes Jones in the file room and Matt Rutherford who worked in the sixth floor accounting offices.

"How about that love life?" Archie prodded, enraptured with the mature young man.

Kurt and Sebastian blushed, making the old man laugh. "So there _is _someone. Who's the lucky guy?"

Sebastian raised his hand. "That'd be me."

The older man looked between the two and chuckled sagely. "Not bad, Kurt."

"Thanks," the brunette responded bashfully, suddenly finding the wood paneling on the table fascinating.

"Well, I don't think you two young lovebirds need some nosy old man butting into your business any more that he already has so I'm gonna go. Good seeing you again Kurt. Nice meeting you Sebastian."

Kurt paled at Archie's parting words but waved at the old man, Sebastian standing up to shake his hand once again. Both sets of eyes watched him walk out of the cafeteria.

"So you knocked his brains loose or something?" Sebastian asked as he sat back down, flushing a striking shade of pink at being called a 'young lovebird.'

"I think I might've," Kurt answered with a light laugh, feeling a thousand percent better than he did before.

Sebastian laughed. "So how does dinner sound, tomorrow at seven? I know you asked me out but there's this great little place I know of in Little Italy that isn't far from my apartment you'd absolutely love. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a date," Kurt stated with a blush.

The sandy-haired man liked how that sounded, but not as much as he liked the rosy color Kurt's porcelain-skinned cheeks were tinted. "Feeling better?"

Kurt's stomach gave a rumble and Sebastian laughed, taking a plastic knife on the tray and cutting his sandwich in half. He set his on a napkin and handed the paper plate with the other half to Kurt. "Yeah, I guess I am feeling better," he answered, grateful to the taller man and his chivalrous manners.

"I didn't think soup would be all that filling anyway," Sebastian said with a mock-condescending air.

"Truth be told, I don't know why I bought it to begin with."

"Maybe because the cafeteria smells like Chinese food today," Sebastian observed, taking a deep whiff of the air around them.

Kurt smiled; it was true. From what Kurt's learned about his company in his now-first week of working for Evans Group: they do a LOT of overseas business with Asian companies. His first trip to the vending machines on break, he was startled to see how many different options there were for snacks and drinks. Mercedes Jones had snickered at his bewilderment from the table she was sitting at, offering to help him decide on something. She'd been promoted to the Evans Group office in Tokyo but missed America after two years in Japan and moved back to Staten Island where she was originally from. She had recommended the ramune, a carbonated Japanese soda that after one sip had Kurt completely addicted.

Matt Rutherford had come to them from their Miami office via Hong Kong, where his accounting skills had taken him far in the company. He didn't really like the Miami scene so much (Mercedes [Kurt learned she was a notorious gossip who knew just about everything about everyone in the building] told him Matt wanted a change of scenery after a bad breakup) offered to show him around New York's Chinatown where most of the vending machines' treats were warehoused in from. Now he had a shopping buddy to take him around the Chinese district and point out (not to mention translate signs that didn't come with 'English subtitles' as Matt put it) all the goings-on in New York's awesome Asian neighborhoods.

Not to mention he now had himself a date for Saturday night with _Sebastian Smythe _of all men. What was he even moping around about for anyway?

That feeling stuck with him the entire time Sebastian walked him back to their office from the cafeteria, stealing coveted glanced at him at least three times. He couldn't believe how fast the hours flew by between working and sneaking more of those coveted glances at Sebastian filing papers or typing away at his computer. Before he knew it, the clocks were flashing five o'clock and his fellow office workers were stretching, gathering up their stuff and leaving for the day. Sebastian had slipped into his black suit jacket that accentuated his broad shoulders rather nicely before pulling Kurt into an unexpected hug. Kurt had blushed as the taller man pecked a kiss to his cheek and double-checked to see if he had Kurt's address and phone numbers corrected before leaving with Matt, the black man coming up from the sixth floor and grinning mischievously at the display he witnessed. Kurt shut down his terminal in a daze as he collected his stuff and shuffled to the elevator banks, riding down with nine other anonymous people.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt got out of the elevator and his ears were assaulted by the sounds of someone yelling his name from across the lobby.

The brunette turned to find the source and saw Mercedes waving at him, a smile on her face. "Wait up!"

He nodded, waiting for whatever is was she was saying to some Latina dressed in fire-engine red before she practically skipped over to him, her heels clacking against the lobby floor. Kurt rolled his eyes at her infectious childishness as he noticed Brittany the receptionist sauntering over to the Latina Mercedes was talking to, taking her hand.

"Have a nice weekend, Kurtie!" Brittany chirped loudly from across the lobby.

Mercedes laughed and Kurt blushed as he watched the apparent couple leaving the building, their hands entwined.

"What's up?"

The black woman grinned mischievously. She linked her arm with Kurt's and walked them out of the building, apologizing to the man she bumped into before darting them out the door. "So I heard a little rumor that someone has a hot date tomorrow night!"

Kurt's heated face was cooled by the late afternoon winds billowing through New York, calming him down some even though he didn't have a reason to be nervous. "Who said?"

"Oohhhhhhhhh, Sebastian may have been bragging about it to Rutherford who _may _have mentioned it to me on our last break," she answered, loving how red her friend's cheeks were getting.

"You are such a gossip," he chided, walking down the street with her in tow.

"It's not gossip when it's true," Mercedes rectified, adjusting her purse strap. "So…"

"Yes, we're going out tomorrow."

She squealed, jumping up and down in her high heels a little like a little girl. "He must really like you!" she cooed. "In the two years I've been here, there's never once been mention of him dating."

Kurt blushed, his mind still stuck on 'he must really like you!' "Just because you haven't heard anything about his love life doesn't mean a thing. He could've been dating someone that doesn't work here."

"Nope," Mercedes grinned. "He and Matt became really good friends when Matt transferred from Miami. A gay-straight bromance; they tell each other everything. They even shared an apartment because Matt was having trouble finding one during last year's housing crisis. He and Matt tell each other _everything_. That's two years there and no boyfriend, no dating, nothing. Then you come along and sweep him off his feet inside a week; what's your secret?"

Now Kurt was really blushing. "Swept him off his feet? Please! I just blurted it out and he said yes."

"Nuh-uh," Mercedes corrected. "Matt and I had breakfast with him on Tuesday and all he could talk about was this little angel who moved into the cubicle across from his. Yesterday I was at his place for dinner and he said he was going to ask you out by the end of the day but it looks like you beat him to it."

Kurt was calming down some as they approached the subway station that would whisk him to Brooklyn and Mercedes to her Staten Island apartment.

"He's been talking about me since Tuesday?"

She nodded. "Probably Monday too but we didn't see each other until breakfast."

He couldn't think of anything to say as he and Mercedes carefully joined the throng of people walking down the concrete steps into the subway station.

Back at the Evans Group building, Sam Evans stood shocked in the emptying lobby. He didn't care about the woman who bumped into him; Sam cared about _who _he saw dangling on her arm. He couldn't believe it was _him _of all men leaving his building; apparently the brunette didn't notice him but Sam sure did. How could he have not known his angel was under his nose all this time? How long had he been working here before Sam now noticed?

"Kurt," the name slipped from his stunned lips in nothing higher than a whisper.

* * *

><p>"Kurtie, your <em>boyfriend's <em>here! I'm gonna buzz him in!"

The brunette blushed as Jeff's announcement echoed throughout their apartment. "Okay!"

He turned back to his red reflection and finished styling his hair, feeling more nervous than the first time he'd been asked out to lunch by Finn all those (five) years ago. His ears perked up to the sound of Jeff buzzing Sebastian in and by the time his jacket was buttoned up, the doorbell rang. Kurt leaned against his closed door and sighed, in disbelief over how _nervous _he was over dinner with Sebastian of all things.

Kurt was snapped out of his mental musings by Jeff's overly welcoming greetings, the closing door echoing through his ears.

_I'd better get out there before Jeff tries to steal him away from me, _Kurt thought was a smile.

Sure enough, as soon as he left his room and entered the living room, Jeff had Sebastian uncomfortably cornered on the couch. He almost laughed at the pseudo-scared look on the tall man's face, Jeff practically salivating over the brunette.

"Jeff?"

"Hey, Kurt!" Sebastian exclaimed, shooting up from the couch and rushing over to the brunette.

Jeff winked behind Sebastian's shoulder as the taller man pulled the brunette in for a hug. Kurt felt at peace in Sebastian's arms, wrapping his around the sandy-haired man's shoulders and holding him close.

"How are you?"

Kurt giggled. "I'm good. How about you? Jeff didn't traumatize you too much, did he?"

"I'm right here!" Jeff squeaked indigenously.

Sebastian laughed. "Nah. I think Jeff's just a very… affectionate kinda guy."

"You better believe it, handsome," the platinum blonde winked.

"Rascal," Kurt said in a warning tone.

"I'm kidding, Kurtie, relax," Jeff laughed. "Look what Sebastian brought you!"

The brunette turned his head to what Jeff was pointing at and noticed a bouquet of roses that someone (Jeff he figured) put in a vase sitting on the counter in the kitchen. "Sebastian…"

"You like 'em?"

Kurt turned back in the man's embrace, nodding like an epileptic. "I love them, thank you."

"Don't you two have a somewhere to be?" Jeff asked.

Glasz eyes rolled but Jeff nonetheless had a point. Kurt's arms slipped from around Sebastian's shoulders and the taller man loosened his hold around the slim waist he'd been holding. "He's right. We should get going."

Jeff opened the door for them and Sebastian's hand wound up against the small of Kurt's back, leading him out. The blonde winked at the pair and Kurt growled at him, Sebastian falling a little in love with the sound.

"Sebastian?"

Kurt could almost _feel _the headache building up behind his eyes and he and Sebastian hadn't even gone out on their date yet. Both of them turned around to face Jeff, the blonde's usually-silly face now twisted in seriousness.

_What the hell is he going to do?_

"You make sure to bring him back by eleven. We have a shotgun and know how to use it!"

Sebastian laughed uproariously while Kurt wanted the floor to swallow him up right then and there. "Goodbye Jeffrey!"

Jeff joined in Sebastian's laughing as the door to their apartment was closed for them. "I apologize for him," Kurt said as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "I'm under the impression his mom went against the rules and drank religiously while she was pregnant or just smoked _a lot _of pot."

Sebastian laughed. "It's all good. I can tell he cares about you."

Kurt smiled. "Well, we have been best friends since preschool."

"Really!" Sebastian exclaimed marvelously. "And the curly-haired guy in your pictures at work. Is he the third little boy?"

"Yeah," the brunette answered, stepping into the elevator. "We've been the only constant in each other's lives as far back as we can remember. I don't know what life without those two is like."

"That must be nice," Sebastian mused, guiding Kurt out of the elevator into the lobby. "Did you guys make new friends after that or ever drift apart?"

"No. The drifting apart part!" he rectified. "There were two years Jeff's dad was transferred to Australia and Blaine spent a year and three summers in the Philippines but we had email and letters and such. I had girlfriends to keep me company while they were away but we never allowed ourselves to end our friendship."

"Girlfriends?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, liking the way Sebastian's mouth pulled up into a little side smile. "Friends who were girls and just that. You know, the opposite of boys?"

"Okay, so how about _boyfriends_?"

Before Kurt could answer, they were out of his building and Sebastian was unlocking a car parked in front of it with a beeper.

"_This _is yours?"

Sebastian tingled all over at the excitement in Kurt's voice as the brunette loosened himself from the taller man's grip and bounded down the steps, awe in his eyes. "Yeah, it's mine."

"Wow!" Kurt gushed. "I've never _seen _a Ferrari F430 in person before!"

The sandy-haired man blanched. "You actually _know _what it is?"

Kurt looked up at him, a playful light twinkling in his eyes. "I'll have you know my dad is a mechanic. I spent my formidable years tinkering with the cars in his garage."

"You fix cars too?" There was no denying it: Sebastian was falling in love.

"Yep!" Kurt answered with childlike enthusiasm. "Fix 'em, take 'em apart and put 'em back together again. My record for ripping apart an engine and reassembling it again with no mistakes is fifty-seven minutes."

"Impressive, dude! Where in the world did you come from?"

He smiled. "If you want to know, take me to dinner. If I tell you my life story now, we won't have anything to talk about in Little Italy."

Sebastian quickly walked down the steps of Kurt's apartment building and opened the door for the brunette, making quick work of grabbing his hand and bestowing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Kurt giggled as he squeezed Sebastian's fingers around his, the green-eyed man rewarding him with that devilishly handsome smile Kurt loved seeing. He let go of Kurt's hand and closed the door, the brunette buckled in by the time Sebastian slid into the driver's side and did the same. He turned the ignition and Kurt was practically vibrating in his seat as the engine roared to life.

"Liked that?" Sebastian asked, turning to smirk at Kurt.

The brunette blushed but remained his composure, coyly licking his lips in Sebastian's direction. The taller man involuntarily shuddered and snapped his attention onto the empty street in front of them, putting the car in drive and pulling away from the curb. Kurt leaned back in his seat and his wide eyes were shining enthusiastically as he watched his Brooklyn neighborhood fly by; crossing the bridge into Manhattan, the Ferrari headed south towards Little Italy, the engine humming beneath them.

"Here we are," Sebastian announced, pulling up to the curb of a little restaurant.

Kurt was charmed by the little restaurant they were parked in front of as Sebastian cut the engine unbuckled his seat belt, unlocking the doors. The brunette waited patiently for the taller man to make it to his side of the Ferrari before he unbuckled his belt and accepted the sandy-haired man's hand to step out of the cherry-red ride.

"So what do you think?" Sebastian asked as the door closed behind Kurt.

His eyes roved over the exterior of the restaurant, still charmed by what he was seeing. "I like it. I _think _I'll like the inside of it too."

Sebastian smiled. "Then let's not wait."

It was Kurt's turn to smile; Sebastian took him by the hand and walked him inside. The air was comfortingly warm and smelled like freshly-baked garlic bread and Parmesan cheese. Kurt's stomach unleashed a quiet rumble and the lithe man was extremely thankful Sebastian couldn't hear it as the host led them to a little table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Take your time browsing through the menu," the host said in an accent Kurt was positive was half-Italian, half-New Yorker. "I'll bring back some bread and water."

"Actually, make it two sodas. Diet," Sebastian said, Kurt approving with a nod.

"Alright then," he said, flouncing away.

With the host gone, Kurt returned his attention back to Sebastian, already deciding what he wanted from the menu. "How does the inside compare to the out?"

Kurt laughed lightly, breathing in the Italian-scented air. "Where did you find this place? I really like it!"

Sebastian smiled. "I told you it's near my apartment. I come here at least twice a week. Or whenever I feel something's a special occasion," he explained with a wink.

The brunette blushed some, the power of Sebastian's voice making his ears tingle. "So this is a special occasion?"

"You better believe it is," Sebastian answered, making Kurt's heart pound.

The waiter chose that moment to return with the promised bread (freshly baked, Kurt noticed) and their sodas. "If you guys are ready?"

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," Kurt said, his eyes itching to go from looking at the waiter to Sebastian.

"And you, sir?"

"Cannelloni," was all Sebastian said.

The waiter wrote everything down and excused himself, leaving the pair alone. "So… I believe I said something back in Brooklyn about boyfriends?"

"I believe you're right," Kurt admitted with a blush.

A foot nudged against his and Kurt's eyes caught Sebastian's, the slightly older man waiting for his answer. "Did you mean boyfriend-boyfriends or boys who were friends?"

"Let's start with the second one."

"Okay," Kurt took a deep breath. "No, I never had any other guy friends except for Blaine and crazy little Jeff. Those two are all I needed."

"So how about those _boy_friends?" Sebastian prodded.

"Two. I've only had two. The first one couldn't decide on whether he was straight or gay but after five years of dating, settled on straight. Last I heard he and his now-wife were expecting a baby. My next boyfriend was real sweet to me but we only lasted a year. We figured we're better off being friends than being a couple."

Two hot plates were set down in front of them as their waiter returned. "Anything else I can get for you two?"

"Kurt?"

He shook his head. "Then we're good," Sebastian answered.

"Alright then. Enjoy your dinner."

"So how about you? I kinda heard you haven't dated in a while," Kurt said, sticking his fork in the ravioli in front of him and bringing the forkful up to his mouth.

"I see Motor Mouth Mercedes has kept you well-informed," Sebastian stated, getting a choked snort out of the man in front of him. "Sorry about that."

Kurt took a sip of his soda, swallowing the ravioli he'd been calmly chewing on. "It's okay. I needed something to call her gossip skills but couldn't think of anything."

Sebastian laughed. "Well, to answer your question, I actually haven't had time to date. When I started working at Evans Group, it was at an entry-level position. My being gay kinda put my dad off and next thing I know, I'm cut off from my trust fund, my dad, everything. I needed to support myself entirely so I threw myself in my work."

At this, Kurt set his fork down. "Your parents disowned you?"

"My dad did," he smiled sadly. "My mom tried reasoning with him but he wouldn't hear it. 'No Smythe man has ever been a fag and no Smythe man ever will be.' His ultimatum to me was straighten up or get lost. So I got lost."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded, "just like that. I spent a year holding down any job I could get my hands on until I found an application for Evans Group. Got my foot in the door as an office assistant and worked my way up to the seventh floor."

"Do you still see your mom?"

"Oh, yeah!" the green-eyed man enthused. "Yeah I do. After my dad kicked me out, she blew up a storm that took the Hamptons by surprise—"

"So you're rich?"

"No, I'm a poor, working-class boy," he qualified with a wink. "But my mom's rich. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned without a prenup,'" he quoted. "She cleaned him out as best she could. I have my trust fund now to fall back on but I like working for Evans Group. It's… nice having a reason to get up in the morning instead of sitting around bored all day drinking and griping about superficial problems I don't really have to begin with."

"No boys since then?" Kurt wanted to know.

Sebastian smiled, putting the brunette back in a good mood. "No. All this court stuff finished three months ago. The schools I went to kinda _frowned _upon that kind of thing so there's no boys to really tell about. I had a few dates in college but nothing further than that. You're kinda ahead of the game than I am."

Kurt snorted. "My first relationship ended because he was interested in plumbing different than mine and my next boyfriend fell in love with a lookalike that came with an accent. I think we're more or so in the same boat."

"More like a lifeboat."

"Without life jackets."

Sebastian laughed. "We make quite the pair, don't we?"

"Yeah, I think we do," Kurt said. Then something dawned on him. "Wait, you said you're a poor, working-class boy?"

The taller man nodded. "So where did that Ferrari come from?"

He grinned sheepishly. "First two hundred thousand off my trust fund."

Kurt gaped.

"Hey, in my defense, my mom told me to go out and buy myself something nice! A Ferrari's something I've always wanted."

Now the brunette laughed. "You're truly something, you know that?"

"I'm glad you think so," Sebastian said with a smile.

A relative calm settled over the pair as they ate and made small talk. Kurt bravely forked his last ravioli and held it up to Sebastian's mouth, delighted he accepted it. They shared the bread and despite Kurt's thin stature, ordered more because the little brunette could really put it down. Sebastian discovered he liked a man who had an appetite. He also realized Ohio would have to be somewhere he visited because if they made them all like Kurt, it was officially his new favorite state. Kurt had laughed a little at Sebastian's proclamation, using words like 'dork' and 'plebeian' a few times. Kurt really liked that after the bill was paid, Sebastian's arm found its way around his waist as the pair walked out of the restaurant together, back in the Ferrari and Sebastian finding a slower way to drive into Brooklyn.

"Thank you for tonight," Kurt said as they got to his door. "I had a wonderful time."

Sebastian smiled. "I did too. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

_Now or never, Hummel! DO IT!_

Kurt's fingers carded through Sebastian's cropped haircut as he inched himself up on tiptoe to close the distance between them, his lips gently touching the taller man's. Sebastian let Kurt's tongue explore the inside of his mouth, knowing full well his was doing the same.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked with a smile at the thought, keeping his lips away but not letting go of the man in his arms.

"Actually, I traded shifts with someone so you'll see me Tuesday instead. But I'll _definitely _call you tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that. Good night, Bas."

"Good night, Kurt," the taller man winked, Kurt's apartment door opening just as he planted a sweet kiss to the brunette's cheek.

"Sweet dreams," Jeff said with a smug grin on his face, Blaine smirking like a Cheshire cat. "Young man, it's well past your bedtime."

Sebastian laughed, not at all picturing how their night would end. Kurt was sure he was going to die from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>{I just got into the office. I miss you too!} Kurt texted Sebastian as he walked to his cubicle.<p>

Ever since that lone Saturday night that ended on a mortifying note (as well as Kurt declaring he no longer had friends named Blaine Anderson and Jeff Sterling) Kurt had been over the moon about how _almost _perfect his date went. After his former friends apologized for ruining the big moment, he was drawn into a three-hour gab-fest about everything; Jeff especially was relentless. The vanilla bean ice cream was a welcomed touch to their apology and Kurt was over it by the first hour the three remained cuddled on the couch talking. Blaine and Jeff squealed over everything: the Italian restaurant, holding his hand (Jeff was especially jealous over the Ferrari and the fact that Kurt got to ride around in one) and the kiss at the end of the date. The kiss they both realized they ruined.

{You'll see me there bright and early tomorrow :) You can tell me all about the hell you gave B and J about interrupting us ;)}

Kurt rolled his eyes as he made it to his desk, the sight that greeted him surprising him. There on his desk was a bouquet of lilac colored roses, comfortably resting in a clear vase. Kurt set his briefcase and coat down, making his way to the vase to pick up the card he noticed against it.

_A little reminder of what I thought when I first saw you. Thinking of You!*_

{Aw Bas! Thanx 4 the flowers, they're beautiful!}

His response was instantaneous. {What flowers?}

{The beautiful bouquet on my desk, the lilac roses} Kurt texted, making a little face.

{Sorry Kurt, I didn't send you any flowers :(}

The brunette looked down at his phone. "Well if you didn't send me flowers, _who _did?" he wondered aloud.

"Hi there, Kurt."

Kurt stood up straight as he dropped his phone, whirling around to see a face he never expected to again. "S-S-Sa-m-m-m?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: All done with the second chapter and I'm patting myself on the back for how quickly I got this typed up and published! Fastest update I've EVER written and I hope you all enjoy it. Uh, couple things I wanna clarify: I don't know Little Italy as well as I do (believe it or not ;) other neighborhoods in New York (in my defense it's because I'm a Bay Area child so I hope I haven't offended any New York-based readers out there with my utter lack of L.I. know-how) so unless I can find a suitable restaurant to be the one Kurt and Sebastian had their first date in, you're just gonna have to use your imaginations on what and where in L.I. it could possibly be.

I'm also not really big on cars so I asked my brother (lame, I know!) about what kind of Ferrari (I did know I wanted him to drive a Ferrari) screamed "Sebastian" and I was recommended the F430 in red. Just type it into Google (Ferrari F430) if you're curious about it and the pictures will be there ^^

To anyone who speaks the language of flowers, y'all know what lilac roses mean. To those of you who don't: lilac colored roses represent love at first sight. Yes, I'm a total man-girl and dreams of one day receiving lilac roses myself. But I'm man enough to admit it! So… there *crosses arms feeling justified* ;P

Also, it's 11 P.M. on the West Coast of the United States of What Used to be MEXICO (sorry, old hurt ;) and while normal people are already in bed, I'm working hard to get this update to all of you! Since it's my nighttime, I'm gonna wish all y'all "Sweet dreams!" I really hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ Lemme know if you did!

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet and Grant Gustin are sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	3. Friends?

**Title**: Between Him and Him _(Chapter 3: Friends?)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 03/06-03/14/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sebastian, Bluff (Blaine/Jeff/Kurt) friendship, future Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Hurtful and grown-up language, character (Sam) bashing, foreign language constructs with translations, a touch of awkwardness conversations, lines blurring between Kurtbastian and Hevans, boy kisses and the awaited beginning of the Hevans. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee. _If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Spoiled blueblood Sam Evans finds himself falling in love with a man that wants nothing to do with him.

**Author's Note**: To anyone out there reading who's Japanese, Korean, Japanese-American, Korean-American or has ever been to Japan and/or South Korea: you'll understand what I mean when I say "Happy White Day!" For everyone else, Wikipedia it ^^ This is my longest chapter of _Between Him and Him _so far and it's my thank you (on today of all days ;) for how much love you've generated on this story. Your love fuels my muse better than tequila ever has ;) I hope you like it! Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: JasonDragon64, thank you for your impeccable eyes in spotting my grammar mistakes! To Dani Hiwatari: "MEEP!" clovrboy, ¡eres mi chico, chico! Y me sentir todo mejor ahora, gracias ^^ MDemagogue, keep your head up, muchacho! Just remember we love you :) jono74656, I'm still waiting for those churros since I no can drink the tequila... until Lent's over anyway ;) Hi xxYaoiLoverxx! obsessivekumpulsivreadr, thanks so much for the shout-out on chapter 37 of your fabulous story _He Sounds Like a Drag_! Here's mine to you :D Violethillbeautiful: vegetables. That is all.

* * *

><p>Never before in his life had Sam Evans ever <em>willingly <em>come into the office earlier than he needed to. In fact, most of the time he was late to work instead of on time. However, this Monday was something special and it required his punctuality. It started with a short detour to a flower shop close to the office; his driver Will Schuester thought his hearing was finally going when he was told where to go after picking Sam up at his penthouse. When was the last time he was asked to stop at an honest to God _flower _shop? He almost couldn't believe his eyes when his employer walked out a few minutes later with a vase of lilac roses. Will remembered buying a bouquet for his wife Emma years ago when they were dating; their meaning wasn't lost on him. The entire drive to the Evans Group building, he couldn't help noticing how Sam was holding the vase with such _tenderness _and smiling like he'd never seen purple flowers before in his life. Dropping the blonde man off in front of the building, his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. _Who _did his boss stop to buy those roses for?

Step two in Sam's master plan was strutting across the marble lobby as importantly as possible to get into the elevator without anyone bothering him. He was carried up to the fiftieth floor without incident, the smile remaining on his face as he unlocked his office. Carefully he set the vase down on the desk and whipped around the block of wood, turning on the computer. Normally he was impatient when waiting for things like technology to warm up but not today. Today it felt as if he had all the time in the world. When his computer was finally ready, he instantly started searching the company personnel files for new employees. Of the last two weeks, only fifteen new people were hired. Sam had already fooled around with one of them and Ken (Kalvin, Kameron, Kevin, whatever his name was!) was the second. Yet of those fifteen, only one of them was named _Kurt. _Clicking on the man's employee photo, Kurt's information splattered across the screen for Sam's green eyes to see. Sam practically salivated as he committed only the most important facts about the brunette to memory. And of course, praised the photographer of Kurt's employee picture; it clearly did the beautiful man justice.

_Name: Kurtis Andrew Hummel; D.O.B.: 10 May 1992; Address: 180 Montague Street, Brooklyn, New York, Apt. 716; Phone Number: (347) 601-4349; Cell Phone Number: (347) 923-5117; Employee I.D. Number: 109498174913; Gender: Male _(_A very important one, _Sam thought); _Hair Color: Brown; Eye Color: Blue _(_Hypnotic's more like it_, he mused); _Date of Employment: 01 February 2016; Company Department: 7th Floor, National Transactions Unit, Section C, Cubicle 239—_

"'Section C, Cubicle 239,'" Sam read aloud. "So _that's _where you've been hiding out, angel."

With that information in mind, Sam was confident his smile could light up the entirety of New York City as he strolled out of his office and into the elevator with the vase of flowers in hand, being carried down to the seventh floor. He almost felt like whistling as he walked down the halls of Kurt's floor, easily finding Section C. Shouldering the door open, he sought out Kurt's cubicle and smiled when he found it, so glad Kurt nor anyone else was around. He set the vase down on the brunette's desk and scanned over the little newspaper comic cutouts the man had thumb-tacked to the beige cubicle walls, smiling as he noticed he and Kurt read some of the same ones. His eyes focused on the few framed pictures he'd set up; one clearly him and his dad at some kind of ceremony, most likely in college because Kurt didn't look as different in it as he does now. There was a head shot of a beautiful brunette woman with Kurt's eyes; Sam figured that _had _to be his mother.

_She should be given sainthood for creating such a beautiful angel, _Sam thought with warmth burning in his heart.

The last one was the picture of Kurt, Blaine and Jeff in their new apartment, taken more than a year ago. Sam recognized the curly-haired and blonde men in the photo as the ones who walked into Clover's with Kurt a week ago.

_Must be his roommates or something, _Sam wondered. _Hopefully his roommates; they better not be his 'something!'_

Now all there was left to do was wait for Kurt to show up. Sam scampered from the office and back out into the open space of the hallway, sitting on a bench and picking up a discarded _USA Today _from Friday.

_I should keep this, _Sam thought as he began pretending to read, a few people dressed in suits passing him by. _A memento to remember the day I discovered my future husband works here in this very office._

A little over an hour and a half passed by before the twentieth or so crowd of people walked past him and into Section C. His eyes grazed the top of the paper he'd had opened in the middle since picking up and fell in love with the sight of Kurt walking down the hall, the brunette's eyes looking at the phone in his hand.

_There's my angel! _Sam thought excitedly, heart pounding a mile a minute.

He carefully closed the paper and made sure Kurt didn't notice him as he folded it up discreetly (no way was he going to _fold-fold _the paper since it was imprinted with the date he noticed Kurt worked for him) and tucked it under his arm. He followed a trio of women into Section C and kept his eyes focused on Kurt as he cautiously stepped lightly after him.

Sam was a bundle of nerves as he stepped down the cubicle-lined pathway and leaned against Kurt's, waiting for the right moment to make himself known.

"Well if you didn't send me flowers, _who _did?"

The blonde sighed silently at Kurt's words, his voice sounding like molten honey to his ears. It was even better than he remembered it from that Monday at Clover's. _Perfect timing!_

Quietly, Sam cleared his throat and put on his most winning smile. "Hi there, Kurt."

Green eyes watched as the smaller man stood up straight as a board, dropping his phone as he turned around. "S-S-Sa-m-m-m?"

"Yeah, it's me. How're you doing?"

Kurt just stood there, still going through system shock over the fact the last person he expected to see was standing there in front of him in his office. "What are you doing here?"

Sam chuckled, his smile pulled further up one side of his mouth. "Uh, I work here."

The brunette nodded. "I… didn't know that."

"Yeah, that's because I never said anything about myself other than— well, you remember."

He looked down at his shoes instantly, not wanting to _ever _look up and see the blonde's strikingly handsome face again. Or you know, let Sam see that he was blushing and probably failing miserably at hiding it. "I remember."

A finger lifted up his chin and a flood of short memories flashed before Kurt's eyes; he remembered what he did when he saw Sam's eyes looking down at him. "I want to apologize for that."

"What?" That was unexpected.

"I said—"

"I heard you," Kurt interrupted, still aware of Sam's finger tucked under his chin, "we'll just forget it happened."

"But I don't want to forget it happened," Sam rebutted with a light smile. "I want to apologize and make up for my abhorred behavior."

"You don't need to do that," Kurt said, wishing more than anything that Sam would give him his chin back.

"Actually, I kinda do. Believe it or not, I feel like a creep for doing that to you," he explained, pouring on the charm. "So I really wanna make it all up to you. How does dinner sound? Valentine's Day is coming up; if you're free…"

_Oh dear God in His holy Heaven above, he did NOT just ask me out to dinner on Valentine's Day! _"Um, I'm seeing someone."

Sam smirked teasingly, stepping a fraction closer to Kurt. "I kinda remember you saying that on Monday. Next thing I know—"

A beep at his feet cut off the words Sam was going to say. He let go of Kurt's chin and bent down to pick up the brunette's fallen cell phone. Not really caring about boundaries at the moment, he pushed the open button on the touchscreen and a text message flashed open. {Are u mad I didn't send u the flowers? I totally will if u stop bein' mad :)}

"You're seein' someone," Sam stated blankly as he handed Kurt his phone back.

"Yes, for about a week now."

"I've known you for a week," the blonde said, desperate for Kurt to do… something. His head was so confused.

Kurt looked at him, _really _looked at him. "Sam, you don't know me at all."

"Gimme a chance to know you," Sam all but begged, wrapping his hands around Kurt's thin biceps. "I promise I'll be sober this time. I've actually been sober for an entire week!" he finished proudly.

The brunette smiled hesitantly but started shaking himself free from Sam's hold. "I'm still seeing someone."

He looked downtrodden as he let go of Kurt and backed out of his cubicle slowly. "I hope you like the flowers. I mean what they mean."

With that said, Kurt watched Sam walk down the makeshift hall of cubicles and out the office door. Kurt sank into his chair, tossing his phone lightly onto his desk. _Why do I feel so guilty?_

Sam kept his head down the entire time he walked down the hall to the elevators, riding back up to his floor. He ignored Quinn's exclamation of his being on time to seek solace in his office. Instead, all he does is drop the newspaper on the floor and collapses in his chair, crying. The last time he can remember doing so was when he was a little boy and his mother took away his stuffed turtle Pickles as punishment for eating those expensive cookies before dinner.

"There, there, it's all right," Quinn cooed, having come into his office after hearing Sam sniffle to rub his back while the blonde stained her blouse with tears and something else she was pretty sure was snot.

"I don't get it," Sam sniffled. "Grandfather _demanded _I find a husband and I actually find someone I want to get to know to please the stupid old bastard and keep my money and job _only _to find out someone beats me to him!"

"C'mon dude, man up!" Puck exclaimed from his corner of Sam's desk, surprised to have seen his wife comforting his _crying _best friend when he walked into the office. "You're Sam Evans, one of the richest men in New York City! _That'll _count for something."

"Not with Kurt," the blonde sobbed. "I sent him flowers and he still won't go out with me!"

Quinn sighed; as much as she loved her Sam, when it came to matters of the heart he was as stupid as… well, Puck. "You're looking at this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" he asked in a broken voice.

"You're not gonna get him by making him a cheater," she said. "How about start off being his friend? You said you wanted to make it up to him for being— _you_; you don't need to date him to do it. Then, if things don't work out between him and his mystery meat, you're right there to make sure no other guys sinks their claws in him."

"But don't forget about being rich! That'll work just as well."

Puck's wife rolled her eyes. "Yes, thanks for that, Puck. Now, you already know where to find him. Let's start mapping out how you're going to be his friend."

"Wait! Sam, you already found him? Where is he? I wanna see this dude who turned you into such a whimpering mess!"

"Why did I ever marry you?"

"It was either him, Nick Duval or Hank Saunders," Sam answered, feeling immensely better about himself.

"I should've gone with Hank," Quinn muttered under her breath. "_Or _Nick."

"Aw, babe!" Puck said, hopping off the desk and throwing his arm around Quinn's shoulder. "You wouldn't have picked Nick over Puckasaurus!"

"Again with the _Pukeasaurus!_" Quinn exclaimed. "I'd forgotten about that!"

"You love it and you know it," he preened. "Now Sam, show me this Kurt."

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Sam typed a few things into his computer and Kurt's employee file popped up. Puck's hazel eyes were instantly at the screen as Kurt's lightly smiling face occupied the monitor.

"Dude," the wavy-haired man drooled. "He's totally bone-worthy!"

"Ahem! Your wife's standing right here, Noah Nathaniel Puckerman!" Quinn declared with her hands on her hips.

"Relax, babe. I married _you, _didn't I?"

Quinn started to seethe. "Let's get back to how you're going to be a friend for Kurt, okay?"

Sam closed Kurt's file and set the computer on hibernate. "Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>"So this guy you were making out with at a club <em>works <em>here? And he sent you _flowers?_"

The shock of words spilling from Mercedes' mouth hit him in the face like a waterfall. "Yeah, that's the story."

"Wait," Matt interjected, setting down his fork. "Haven't you and Seb been a thing for a week?"

"NO!" Kurt exclaimed. "No. I wouldn't cheat on him! My friends took me out clubbing after my first day here. This guy Sam starts hitting on me. I kept shooting him down but the next thing I know, we're on the dance floor. Then we're making out. Bas and I didn't go on a date until Saturday. I never expected to see Sam again."

Mercedes eyes were shining brighter than the neon-colored fruits in her salad. "This is such juicy—"

"Don't even go there," Matt and Kurt turned to her in unison. "Please," Kurt added. "I'm still just the new guy around here. I don't need to be known as the office… tramp or whatever."

"Okay, you're right," Mercedes agreed, calming her gossiping instincts. "I won't say a word. But can I ask: what are you gonna do? From the way Seb's talked last week, he's over the moon for you. And from what you said, this Sam sounds like he was heartbroken when he left you this morning."

She raised valid points _and _a good question. What _was _he going to do?

"Hey, Kurt!"

Three heads lifted and Kurt's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Sam was walking over to their table, a tray in his hand. _Why me?_

"Kurt, who's this?" Mercedes asked in an innocent tone as Sam stepped up to their table.

"Mercedes Jones, Matt Rutherford, this is Sam," Kurt introduced his friends to the unwanted blonde. Sometimes he hated the etiquette that his mother had drilled into him. "Sam, these are my friends Matt and Mercedes."

Mercedes was smiling more than necessary as she reached up a hand for Sam to shake. Matt was watching the exchange and didn't like what he was seeing.

"Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Kurt?" Sam asked, finally getting Mercedes to let go of his hand.

"Not at all," Matt declared a little too eagerly. He pushed his chair back and pulled Mercedes from hers. "Come on, I'll buy us some rice pudding."

Sam watched bemusedly as Matt dragged the woman named Mercedes away. As beautiful as she was, she was a _woman _for Christ's sake. No way in hell did this Matt have anything to worry about. Kurt on the other hand; the man named Matt should've dragged the brunette away instead and left Mercedes in his place.

"Can I sit down?"

Kurt nodded, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. Sam sat down and set his tray on the table, so glad his friends hadn't been sitting next to him (more space for him to set his tray down because he fully intended eating this cafeteria food with Kurt.) "I wanted to apologize for this morning."

"What?"

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, Kurt watching the buttery yellow stands fall back against Sam's forehead. "I made you uncomfortable," he began, thrilled to have Kurt's attention. "With the flowers and everything I said, you must've thought I was a crazy person. I'm sorry about that."

Kurt nodded for the second time that lunch hour. "I didn't mean to. It's just— I've been thinking about you since that night in the club and when I saw you again, I kinda…"

"I get it," Kurt said, not at all feeling awkward.

"No you don't," the blonde sighed. "I've never been like this about a guy before. I usually just hit on 'em and then leave. And I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"But I left you," Kurt blanched, remembering tearing himself away from Sam's wonderful mouth only to get drenched outside in the rain.

"Why did you?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side like a handsomely handsome golden retriever.

Kurt blushed. "I was just in a weird head-space, that's all. It had nothing to do with a guy who was asking me to hook up with him in the bathroom."

Sam looked down at the table for a moment before turning back to Kurt. "Again, I'm sorry about that."

He waved Sam's words away with a hand. "It's in the past."

The blonde nodded. "Anyway, I mean what I'm saying. I'd really like to make it up to you. You said you're seeing someone so I'll settle for being friends. Can we be friends? Even after that deplorable way I embarrassed myself when we first met?"

"Hello there, Kurt. We meet again."

Kurt turned around in his seat to see Archie smiling momentarily at him. He missed the… _something_ flashing in his eyes when he noticed who was sitting beside the brunette.

"Archie!" Kurt exclaimed in relief, hoping the older man would put an end to the awkward conversation between him and Sam. _Thank you merciful Jesus for sending an archangel!_

"Grandfather?" Sam asked in a shocked, weak voice.

The smaller man turned to face Sam the same time Sam turned to Kurt, a mixture of emotions (and none of them looked good) on the muscular blonde's face.

"Kurt, is my idiot of a grandson bothering you?"

Glasz eyes widened as he looked between a dejected-looking Sam and an annoyed Archie. Their noses, their eyes, their hair texture, cheekbones and skin tone; completely identical. "You're Sam's _grandfather_?"

Archie stuck a hand out in Kurt's direction, much like the first time he and the brunette met. "Archie Evans, CEO of Evans Group. Samuel here is next in line after his father."

Timidly, Kurt shook his head. "Now is my imbecilic grandchild pestering you because I can make him go away?"

Kurt turned back to Sam after Archie let go of his hand and was shocked at how _hurt _Sam seemed. "No," the brunette answered, startling both himself and Sam. "He's not bothering me."

"Are you sure?" Archie pressed, not going to leave until he was sure Kurt was okay. "You don't have to talk with him just because he's the boss."

"I'm not," Kurt assured, feeling really bad for Sam all of a sudden. "I promise he's not bothering me."

"Alright then," the older man said, shooting a glare at the man identified as his grandson. "Take care of yourself Kurt."

The brunette nodded and watched the man walk off. He turned back to Sam who looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Are you okay?"

Sam focused back on Kurt and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kurt wasn't the least bit convinced. "Stay right here. I'll be back in a minute."

The blonde man nodded as Kurt stood up, walking over to the vending machines pushed up against the back wall. What the hell was all that about? How did he go from wanting Archie to kick Sam's ass to the metaphorical curb to actually feeling bad for the way the blonde was treated? By his own grandfather, no less! Kurt's own grandfather never had an unkind word to say to him, even when some of his own family had problems with his being gay. And Archie was such a kind old man! What could Sam have done to make the guy practically _spit _in his face?

He fished around in his pocket for some loose change and fed it to the machine, pushing a few buttons before two brown cans popped out of the rack. He picked them out from the disbursement bin and walked back to his table and Sam, surprised the blonde was still waiting there.

"Here," he said, handing Sam one of the cans. "You looked like you could use it."

"_Keopi_," Sam said, looking at the can in his hand.

"What?"

"Coffee. It's what this is. Coffee is _keopi _in Korean."

"You read Korean?"

Sam nodded, popping the tab and opening the can. "Kinda helps when you do numerous deals with South Korea as much as Evans Group does."

"Wow." Kurt couldn't help it; he was a little impressed with Sam being more than a pretty face. "Speak anything other than Korean?"

The blonde smiled, feeling much better now that Kurt was talking to him in a calmer tone. "I know Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Thai, Cantonese, Russian and some Mandarin. We're mostly Hong Kong/Canton-based but we have some people in the company who came from mainland China."

"_Interesante. Yo también hablo un poquito español,_" Kurt said with a blush. _Interesting. I also speak a little Spanish._

Sam set down his coffee can and lightly applauded. "_Ay bebito, ¡eso fue perfecto!_" _Aw baby boy, that was perfect!_

Kurt blushed even harder; surprisingly not at all upset that Sam called him 'baby boy.' "_Gracias._" _Thank you._

"_De nada, cariño,_" Sam answered with a smile. _You're welcome, love._

"That's pretty much all the Spanish I know," Kurt responded in English, ignoring the _cariño _remark. "Oh, and now a word of Korean: _keopi._"

"It's a start," Sam said with a teasing smile. "So just a little Spanish and a word in Korean?"

The brunette chuckled a little under his breath. "I'm fluent in French."

Sam's eyebrow arched a little. "French, huh? Well, you bested me there. I don't know any French whatsoever."

"It's not that hard. It's like Spanish, just with silent vowels," Kurt said, realization dawning on him that he and Sam were having an actual conversation with each other that wasn't going to lead to Kurt on his knees in a bathroom stall.

"Think you'd be up to teaching me?"

And so the awkward returns. "You want to learn French?"

"If it's good enough for you, it's worth lookin' into," was the blonde's honest answer.

_Can I slap him or something? _"Sam…"

"You're right, that was rude of me. I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded. "It's okay."

"So about that making up for my behavior: can I still do that?" Sam asked, trying to make Kurt feel at ease again.

The brunette sighed. He might as well say yes because one thing he's learning about Sam is the man's persistent. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"How about dinner?" Sam offered happily.

_Naturally, _the brunette thought airily. "But if we go to dinner, then everything's out on the table? Everything's open for discussion?"

"Sure!" the Evans Group heir agreed. "Whatever you want."

_Ha, what I _want_ is you to leave me alone but you're not about to do that, are you? _"Then I'll see you tonight?"

"Here," Sam said, rifling around in his pants pocket and pulling out a little notebook. "Gimme your address; I'll pick you up."

Green eyes watched as Kurt extracted a pen from his coat pocket; Sam not at all about to let on he didn't really need the angel's address. He smiled when Kurt handed the pad back to him, thrilled the address on paper matched the one he memorized from the brunette's personnel file. "So Brooklyn, huh?"

"Can't all be rich boys who own their apartment buildings, you know," Kurt said a little icily.

"It's cool, Kurt. Brooklyn's nice," Sam assured, smiling easily at the smaller man.

Kurt didn't look as offended as he felt a minute ago. "Then we're on for tonight… as friends."

"As friends," Sam echoed.

"Don't forget," Kurt started, getting up from the table. "Anything goes."

Sam nodded, watching the brunette leave. It took Mercedes and Matt conveniently choosing that moment to come back from buying rice pudding that Sam realized Kurt wasn't coming back. Not to mention there went his plan to have lunch with the man… as friends.

"You all right, Sam?" Mercedes asked, spooning through her pudding.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno, you keep looking at the doors like you're expecting the ice cream man or something to come in," Matt answered with a smirk, knowing full well who had walked out of those doors moments ago.

Mercedes sniggered a little under her breath. "Well, come on then, eat up! You can't let all that go to waste!"

Sam looked down at his full tray. Suddenly he wasn't at all hungry.

* * *

><p>{I can't believe I didn't text u back} Kurt typed. {Sorry about that!} He hit the send button.<p>

{It's cool, Kurt} Sebastian responded, Sam's voice saying the exact same words echoing throughout his head. {You're not mad at me anymore?}

Kurt rolled his eyes. {I wasn't mad at U 2 begin with. I was just surprised you weren't the 1 sending me flowers.}

{Did you ever find out who did?}

_Should I tell him the truth? Will he freak out if he knows? I'll figure it out later; maybe Blaine can help me figure out what to do. _{No clue, must b a secret admirer or something :P}

{Better not be,} Sebastian texted {I'm too selfish to share you ;)}

The brunette laughed out loud a little, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. His musings were cut short by another text. {What r your plans 4 2nite?}

_Do NOT lie to him about this one! _Kurt's subconscious screamed. {I'm going out 2 dinner with a friend. What r u doin'?}

{Nothing special, going 2 movies with M & M. Was gonna invite u but you're eating 2nite ;P}

Sebastian's text made Kurt feel a little better, but oddly still, not by much. {I need 2 get 2 work now. U're back 2morrow, right?}

{:) Yes, I'm back tomorrow. Slave away handsome, but don't tire urself out. I miss u!}

{I won't, Seb. Thanx, I miss u 2!}

Kurt put his phone down on his desk and sighed. How the hell was he going to get himself out of this mess? Why was he even _in _a mess to begin with? He didn't get it; it technically wasn't cheating what he did with Sam that lone Monday night after work. He's twenty-three years old and there's no _H__e Did It _childhood stupidity card to play when you're an adult. Sam hadn't forced Kurt into kissing him at that club and Sebastian had nothing to do with it. Sure, he kept seeing Sebastian's face when he kissed Sam but that was normal or something. Right? He wasn't a cheater, he wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't! Even right now, he and Sebastian didn't have any history between themselves other than one really nice date and a budding friendship.

_But why do I feel so confused about all this?_

He liked Sebastian, he was sure of it. On his very first day of work, Sebastian was so kind and helpful towards him. And handsome too, can't neglect the fact he's handsome! But Sam— Sam was those things too. Not the kind and helpful; since memory's never failed him before, Sam was the exact opposite of kind when Kurt first met him. So much so he didn't care to ever see the blonde again. Yet here it was in this very building did fate intervene, and fate had such an odd sense of humor. Not only was the frisky drunk working in his new company, Sam owned it too! And he was poised to one day take over things entirely. Maybe the weight of having that kind of responsibility on his shoulders was too much for him that day; Kurt could understand going to a bar and drowning his sorrows. After all, Sam wasn't that much older than he was. Having to run an internationally-successful company all by oneself at such a young age couldn't be a picnic.

Then there was that entire exchange with Archie earlier in the cafeteria. What was the deal with that? Kurt was obliviously gay and Sam (as witnessed by him and the entirety of Clover's) was too so the brunette didn't think Archie was homophobic. He'd been nice to Kurt and continued to be during the few times last week they ran into each other; it had to be something other than being gay that angered the old man about Sam like that. Even though Kurt had similar words that dried up around the blonde, he hadn't planned on being nasty to the man like that. That hadn't been the first time some drunk had hit on him; in fact, Sam was much more mild-mannered compared to the first guy who did it. Kurt dredged up the memory of being called a few unsavory names by some wasted frat boy and Finn spent the night cooling off in the drunk tank after bloodying the guy's nose. At least Sam hadn't flat-out called him a whore and demanded he get on his knees and put his mouth to proper use.

"Kurt?"

The brunette turned around in his seat to see Archie standing in his cubicle doorway. "Arch—um, Mr. Evans?"

Archie smiled lightly. "Archie, Kurt. None of that Mr. Evans nonsense."

Kurt nodded, feeling uneasy around the older man for the first time. "Can I help you with something?"

"Take a walk with me," the old man said, offering Kurt a hand. "Don't worry about Tina," he continued, noticing the younger man's hesitation. "Perks of being the boss means doing what you want," he finished with a wink.

He calmed down some but not enough as he accepted Archie's offered hand and allowed himself to be helped out of his chair. The older man let go of Kurt's hand and guided him down the aisle much like Sebastian had the day they first met. Kurt was led out of the noisy office into the cool hallways, walking towards one of the break rooms.

"Can I get you anything, Kurt?" Archie offered once they were inside.

Looking momentarily at the man, he figured _Nothing please, thank you _wasn't going to cut it. Instead he turned to the vending machine and back to Archie. "Surprise me?"

The old man smiled a little as Kurt chose a random empty table to sit down at. Archie came back after a few seconds and Kurt couldn't help smiling as he handed him a cold can. It was the same drink he bought for Sam those few hours ago in the cafeteria.

"What's with the smile?"

Kurt looked up to see Archie's bemused expression, interest flashing in his eyes. "Nothing, it's just… _keopi._"

Archie brightened considerably. "_Dangsin-eun hangugmal?_" _You speak Korean?_

"Uh, what?"

"You said _keopi. _I asked if you spoke Korean," Archie translated.

"Oh," Kurt said a little embarrassed. "No, I don't. I just learned that word today." _Knowing Asian languages must run in Sam's family._

"From who?" he asked, tilting his head a little in similar Sam fashion.

"Sam," the brunette admitted hesitantly, slightly afraid of what Archie's reaction would be to mentions of his grandson.

All the gray-haired old man did was arch an eyebrow. "Really? _My _Sam actually spent time having a conversation with a handsome young man that didn't involve sex?"

"Yes, we actually had an entire discussion about languages earlier," Kurt replied honestly, thoroughly mortified hearing the words 'handsome,' 'young,' and 'sex' said in the same sentence by the older man.

"Interesting," was all the elder Evans said, tilting his head back and drinking his _keopi. _"So— can I ask where and when it was you met my grandson?"

Kurt rolled the cool drink in his hands. "Well, we met last Monday."

"Here at work?"

"…A-A-At a club," Kurt clarified, hating how much it sounded like a question.

"Naturally," Archie scoffed. He turned to Kurt and hated how small the younger man was trying to make himself. "I'm not mad at you Kurt. You don't need to be afraid; you're not in trouble here."

"How come you seem to hate Sam so much?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice.

Archie stared at the younger man for a moment. "I don't— hate Sam. Honest, I don't," he claimed, not liking the look Kurt was giving him at the declaration. "I just hate what Sam does with his life."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The old man sighed. "When Sam was sixteen, he met this _boy _and started spending all his time in dance clubs. That's where all the trouble started. Soon came the drinking and partying; one time I came over to the penthouse and he was sniffing lines or what have you. Damn near gave me a heart attack seeing that. I've wanted nothing to do with him since then but he's managed to find ways sneaking back in. Applied for a job here while he was in college; I had to hire him. Couldn't let on to the other members of our board I'd turn my back on my own grandson. I kept giving him ultimatums; he kept giving me the middle finger. Literally."

Glasz eyes widened.

"I wish that was the worst of it. Many times I've walked in on him having sex right there in the office. This company goes through male employees like toilet paper because of him. Eighty percent of new hires leave after a month and almost all of them have been with Sam. When I saw you with him earlier, I freaked out. I didn't want him corrupting you like he's done all the others before you. I like you, Kurt."

"Why?"

Archie smiled a light smile much like the one he wore when Kurt first met him. "You remind me of the sweet boy Sam used to be before _jeo michin saekki _Dave Karofsky came in and ruined his life." _That bastard._

Kurt didn't bother asking Archie to translate what he said. He figured it wasn't anything nice, especially the way he said it followed by the name Dave Karofsky. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"You said you met Sam a week ago in a club, right?"

The brunette nodded. "I've noticed in the course of last week, my bank statements have been reading higher than usual. For three days, my money hadn't gone anywhere. Sam's driver Will confirmed he drove him to and from the office every day except for Monday. You don't understand; it's not in Sam's nature to stay home like a normal person. For years, all he's done is clubbed and slept with anything whose legs willingly opened. You've seen Sam; the Evans gene pool was kind to him. You can't imagine how scared it made me think about him out there with these dirty people, scared of what could happen to him. I love my grandson, but every time I see him—"

"It's like looking at a stranger," Kurt finished, remembering that's how he felt when Finn broke up with him for _Rachel Berry _of all people.

"Yes, that's exactly right," Archie nodded. "I've calmed down since my little tantrum in the cafeteria. I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that; it was just a shock seeing him talking to you. I didn't want him near you."

"So what changed then?"

Archie smiled a little. "I think he has. There's more to this story that I can't tell now you but what I can say is he hasn't gone to a club since Monday night. My money's been safe and sound in the bank where it belongs and Sam's been coming to work doing the job he's paid to do. You said you met him a week ago; I think maybe you're the one responsible for his turnaround." _There's just something about you that's maybe calmed him down some or done something to make him stop his foolish way. Obviously my threat didn't work if he went to a club after the day ended._

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Trust me; he's been acting like this since he was sixteen. Not once has he put in an entire week's worth of work like he's been doing without going out afterwards. What I'm trying to say is: I think you're good for my grandson."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. All this did was add more confusion to an already-oddball situation he found himself in.

"Wait!" Archie exclaimed, his face falling slightly. "You're still with that other young man, uh, that Sebastian fellow?"

He nodded.

"This is awkward now, isn't it?"

"A little," Kurt admitted through an exhale of breath.

Archie chuckled a little. "Maybe I can ask you a favor then?"

"Sure. What kind of favor?"

"Actually, more like a request. Is it asking too much for you to befriend my grandson?"

Kurt wasn't expecting that. "Uh… no. We were actually talking about that in the cafeteria earlier—"

"And I put my foot in my mouth," Archie realized. "Sorry about that."

"You know, I've noticed you Evans men do an _awful _lot of apologizing," Kurt mused, smirking lightly.

"Sam? What was he apologizing for?" Archie asked, surprisingly curious.

The brunette wished he could take back his words. "Oh, just for what he said when we first met."

Archie cocked an eyebrow. "Did it involve you and him in a bathroom stall?"

Kurt sputtered, profusely embarrassed. He hadn't planned on giving Archie any more ammo against Sam but _day-am! _The man really knew his grandson.

"Like I said, he's been like this since he was sixteen. It's nothing new and it's certainly not a shock to me anymore. I won't pester you for the details, but since you said he's apologizing, make him pay for it."

He looked up from finding his feet absolutely fascinating to see Archie wink at him. "Sam's never apologized for anything, let alone his dismal behavior towards innocent young men." At this, Archie's eyes began getting dewy. "Somewhere deep inside there is the man Sam was becoming until he lost his way. Try and bring that man back to me? Bring him back to our family?"

There was definitely some food for thought as Archie stood up and patted Kurt's shoulder, leaving both the younger man and break room. Kurt sat there for a minute before remembering he had a job to do; he wasn't the boss like Archie and now that the older man was gone, it was time he got back to work. Kurt caught a glance at the clock and was shocked to see it was five fifteen. _How long were we in here?_

On the way back to his cubicle, he passed by some of the faces he was beginning to recognize and almost laughed when he saw Mercedes leaning against the hall outside his office door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She looked from him to the door, confusion marring her complexion. "Just waiting here for you."

"Don't you mean waiting for the gossip?" Kurt beckoned her into the office so he could collect his stuff.

"No," Mercedes replied innocently.

"Uh-huh," Kurt replied, not at all convinced.

Mercedes pouted a little but was nonetheless silent as Kurt put on his coat and noticed someone powered down his terminal for him.

_Probably Tina, _he thought, slipping his phone into his pocket.

He grabbed his briefcase handle in one hand and picked up the bouquet of lilac roses in the other, slightly confused as to how he felt receiving flowers from Sam, especially lilac ones. _I mean what they mean, _Sam's words echoed in his head. _Try and bring that man back to me? _One thing's for certain: the Evans men were extremely confusing people.

"Here, I'll take that," Mercedes quipped, taking his briefcase from him.

He cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment as they walked out of the empty office space, headed towards the elevators. Sam's and Archie's voices were swimming through his head, making it hard for him to focus on what Mercedes was saying.

"Aw, those are beautiful flowers Kurtie!"

Mercedes and Kurt turned to the voice and found Brittany walking up to them holding the Latina's hand Kurt remembered from Friday. "Thanks, Brittany," Kurt said, feeling better being in the ditzy blonde's presence. "Here," he pulled one from the vase and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" Brittany squealed, letting go of the Latina's hand and wrapping her arms around Kurt, mindful of the vase.

"You're welcome, Brittany."

"Sanny, smell it," Brittany ordered when she let Kurt go, holding the rose up to the Latina's nose.

"Smells nice," Sanny replied, smiling at the blonde woman. "Santana Lopez," the Latina said, holding out her hand for Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel," he replied, shaking Santana's hand.

"So you're the one Brittany's been talking about?"

"Uh…?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Mercedes explained to Kurt. "It's not bad."

"Yeah, it's nothing bad!" Brittany chirped. "I've just been asking Sanny to keep an eye out for the sex dolphin, Noah Puckerman. He has a habit of chasing after the new boys, just like the boss."

Kurt blushed. He remembered what Sam had said and did when he first encountered him at Clover's a week ago. Now he was slightly curious but mostly scared about this Noah Puckerman, sex dolphin. What if he was _worse _than Sam?

"Well, we'll see you later!" Brittany's voice broke through his pondering. "Thanks for the flower, Kurtie! Bye, Mercedes!"

Both waved as the women ambled out of the lobby, joining a throng of people walking through the revolving door.

"What is it about her that makes me feel…"

"A thousand times smarter than you actually are?" Mercedes supplied, stifling her snickers.

"Mean," Kurt chided. "I was gonna say—"

"Hey, Kurt," a soft voice said from behind the pair, "Mercedes."

Mercedes and Kurt turned around to be greeted by Sam and his lightly smiling face.

"Hi, Sam!" Mercedes beamed.

"Mercedes," he greeted.

"Hi, Sam," Kurt said a little quietly, not being able to decide between looking Sam in the eyes or not.

Sam smiled at him, putting Kurt slightly at ease. "You ready for tonight?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly; during that conversation with Archie, he'd honestly forgotten about their as-friends dinner tonight. "Yeah, I am."

"I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Seven it is," Kurt responded.

"See you then!" Sam turned to Mercedes. "Bye, Mercedes."

"Goodbye, Sam!"

Mercedes turned to Kurt the second Sam was out the revolving door. "Don't. Say. A. Word. Mercedes."

She grinned. "I wasn't going to say anything."

* * *

><p>"Well hel-<em>lo, <em>handsome!" Jeff purred as he opened the door.

"Jeffrey Simon Sterling, must you flirt with _every _single male in your presence when there's a good man right there for you?" Kurt demanded, slightly embarrassed at Jeff's behavior as he pointed to Blaine lounging on the couch reading.

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine said, not looking up from his book.

"Friggin' rascal," the brunette chided as he shouldered past the brown-eyed blonde and stepped out into the hall. "Hi, Sam, sorry about him."

Sam smiled easily, the tension ebbing off his shoulders. "It's cool. Kinda get used to it. How are you?"

_Not at all cocky about how attractive he is, _Kurt thought. _Good to know. _"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

_Excited about our dinner! _"Good," he settled for lamely. "Do you like Chinese food?"

It was Kurt's turn to smile. "Of course, who doesn't?"

"Ever had it gourmet?" Sam asked as they stepped into the elevator.

The car hummed to life and descended down to the lobby. "You know, I can't say that I have."

He smiled. "You're gonna love this place then."

"We'll see about that," Kurt teased cheekily, stepping out of the elevator with Sam in tow.

The blonde smiled after him as he matched Kurt's pace, slipping an arm gently around Kurt's waist.

"Sam…"

The taller man retracted his arm, letting it dangle at his side. "Sorry."

"It's okay Sam," Kurt said as they stepped out of his building and down the steps. "Nice Dodge Viper."

Sam smiled, surprised at what Kurt said. "You know cars?"

Kurt smiled back at the blonde. "My dad's a mechanic. I was practically raised in an auto garage."

"That's cool," Sam said, impressed. "My uncle started off working in one. When I was little we used to visit him at work and he'd let me turn the socket wrench a couple times when he was working. That was sometimes the highlight of my day."

As Sam opened his door for him and Kurt got into the car, he could almost picture a little blonde boy leaning over an engine hard at work fixing it. The image brought a little smile to his lips because he was certain he wore a similar one when he was a kid; for the longest time, working alongside his dad were the highlights of his younger days as well.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?" Sam asked as he slid into the driver's seat, closing the door and buckling himself in.

Kurt realized he was still smiling. "Nothing's funny. I was just remembering something."

Sam nodded, a little smile tugging at his lips because the sight of Kurt smiling made him happy. Quietly, he turned the ignition and the Viper roared to life, thrilling Kurt as much as Sebastian's Ferrari had. Just like his date with Sebastian all of two days ago, Kurt was driven over the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan, this time headed towards Chinatown instead of Little Italy. Sam drove the Viper into a parking garage and held Kurt's door open for him once the engine was cut.

_I'm really glad I wore comfortable shoes, _Kurt thought as he and Sam left the parking structure.

"I forgot to tell you, you look really nice," Sam said as the stepped onto the semi-crowded street.

The brunette looked down at himself. On purpose, he'd left his hair un-styled after he took a shower and from his suit, changed into a simple white shirt and loose jeans. Not to mention those comfortable shoes he was thankful for wearing as he and Sam walked down one block and onto another. He couldn't see anything about his plain apparel that would warrant _any _kind of compliment. But… maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to cut Sam down for his politeness. After all, it was nice of the blonde to say something.

"Thank you, Sam. You don't look so bad yourself," Kurt complimented with a sly smile, hoping it didn't convey how he really felt about how Sam looked.

It didn't take a genius to see all Sam had done was leave his suit jacket and tie at home; he looked after-hours chic or something with the top three buttons of his shirt undone and suede shoes replacing the patent leather ones he'd been wearing earlier. Kurt tried not to stare too much at the expanse of exposed throat and chest Sam was unintentionally showing off but it really wasn't working all that well for him.

"We're here," Sam announced as they neared a restaurant.

Kurt's eyes took in the awning that announced Ping's Seafood. "_This _is gourmet?"

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Well, the atmosphere is. The food's just regular old Cantonese cooking."

The brunette snorted and before he knew it, he was holding onto Sam's shoulder because he couldn't stop laughing. Sam laughed along with him, happy that Kurt wasn't mad at him for expecting something else instead of a typical Chinese restaurant. That and the sound of Kurt's laughter was melting his heart. He didn't ever want Kurt to stop.

"Okay, I'm better now," Kurt declared after a second, standing up and catching a whiff of Sam's cologne. "Now I'm hungry; let's go eat."

Sam held the door open for him and a hostess guided them to a table, the blonde speaking to her in Cantonese. Kurt didn't want to admit it but Sam's multilingual skills were really impressing him. He always had a thing for smart men; more jock in Finn Hudson's case but smart in his own way.

"So what looks good?" Sam asked, setting down his menu.

Kurt looked up from reading. "I'm thinking either the curry chicken or snow pea chicken. You?"

"Curry," he responded easily. "Isn't it good?"

The brown-haired man smiled. "It's delicious!"

"Ready order?" their waitress asked in broken English, walking over to their table with a notepad in hand.

"_Liǎng gè gālí jī wǎncān,_" Sam answered, the look of shock and then relief on the waitress's face not lost on either man. _Two curry chicken dinners._

"_Hē shénme?_" _What to drink?_

"What are you thirsty for, Kurt?"

_You, _his mind whimpered. Never before in his life had he heard such beautifully spoken Cantonese. Probably because before New York, he'd never been around anything other than English and French classes at school. "Uh, tea."

"_Liǎng chá qǐng,_" the blonde replied to the waitress. _Two teas please._

Glasz eyes watched her writing down their order before she smiled, gathered up their menus and flounced away. Sam turned his attention back Kurt, the smaller man looking like he was awestruck.

"Hey Kurt, you okay?"

Kurt snapped out of his mental recluse and smiled a genuine smile at Sam. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just— wow. I have to say: I'm kind of impressed with those language skills of yours."

"How do you feel about impressions?"

"Wha—?"

"I said how do you feel about impressions?" Sam interrupted in an eerily identical Taylor Lautner voice.

Kurt laughed, slapping his hands over his mouth. "Oh, my God, that was awesome!"

"Thank you very much," he accepted in an Elvis drawl.

The brunette rolled his eyes at that one. "Who else can you do?"

"James Earl Jones, Sean Connery, Matthew McConaughey—"

"I'll bet you were just Mr. Popularity in high school," Kurt complimented with new-found fondness for the blonde.

Sam looked down at the white tablecloth covering their table. "Uh, exact opposite actually."

Kurt looked at him like he was speaking more Cantonese. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. When everyone in school is rich like you, money doesn't factor into what makes you cool. I did impressions and hung out with my uncle in an auto shop _working _and my mom was like my best friend. Not the stuff popularity's made of."

"Was it always like that?" Kurt asked as the waitress returned with a teakettle and two tea cups.

"It should've been," he muttered, finally looking Kurt in the eyes.

The brunette had a sneaking suspicion where Sam was going with that remark. "What, uh, do you mean?"

Sam took in a deep breath and clasped his hands together. The smaller man noticed his hands were shaking a little like that night in the club. "I kinda… _met _this guy when I was sixteen," he began. "You know the kind of guy girls' parents warn their daughters to avoid like cancer? That was Dave. We started off talking and stuff and before I knew it, we were hanging out in dance clubs. One thing led to another and I started drinking. Drinking led to smoking pot. Pot led to meth; you get the picture. I— I really fucked my life up and I was only sixteen years old."

Kurt was trying to keep calm; none of what Sam was saying was anything Archie hadn't told him earlier that afternoon but hearing Sam saying it… _hurt_. "Then what happened?"

"For a little while, I ran away from home. Drugs were expensive and I didn't have the money for my fix. Dave had an idea and I'm not proud of myself for going through with it."

The waitress returned with their dinners and after asking Sam something Kurt obviously didn't understand, she was gone again. "Back alley business?"

Sam nodded, grateful Kurt didn't call it what he would've. "Dave used to tell me I was real pretty; perfect face to sell to my 'clients.' I'm ashamed of myself for what I did, even though it was years ago. It still gets me, you know?"

Kurt made a noncommittal nod because really, he had no idea what it was like prostituting himself. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, Dave OD'd one night and it scared me straight that I ran back home. Went to rehab for junk detox, finished school and started college, relapsed once."

"You relapsed?"

"Yeah. I was twenty at the time. The drinking was never a huge problem; when I started I didn't like it so I did as little as possible. I started running into people I knew from the 'back alley' as you put it and it kinda—"

"Sent you over the edge," Kurt finished, understanding the feeling but never to Sam's extent. He felt the same way when he saw Finn and Rachel around holding hands; Artie and Rory too but at least Artie stayed gay after their breakup.

"Exactly. In fact, my grandfather walked in on me lining coke one day. I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

Kurt appreciated that Sam didn't laugh at that. "What happened after Archie caught you?"

"Rehab again," Sam replied, forking a piece of chicken and lifting it up to his mouth. "You know all this is bad date talk. We should think of other things to say to each other."

"This isn't a date, remember?" Kurt countered in a quiet voice, having reminded himself of that because honestly, he had forgotten.

Sam swallowed his mouthful. "No. I'd actually forgotten."

_Me too, _Kurt thought, no chance in hell that he'd admit it. "So what happened after round two in rehab?"

"Been straight six years, at least where the drugs are concerned," the blonde proudly said with a wink in Kurt's direction. "Took up drinking though. Not the super heavy stuff; just enough to take the sting away. Usually when my grandfather comes around I feel the need to drink. I'm sure you've noticed why."

"Actually, I hadn't," Kurt stated with mock conviction, playing with his food.

The blonde laughed and Kurt couldn't help but melt a little at the sound. "You're too kind, you know that?"

Kurt used his unoccupied hand to brush an invisible chip off his shoulder. "I've heard that once or twice."

Sam smiled, put so at ease in Kurt's company.

"I don't think you're any of those things Archie called you earlier, you know."

Green eyes studied Kurt's face as the brunette tenderly poked at the chicken on rice in front of him with his fork. "You don't?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. A week ago, I probably would've agreed," he teased lightly, noticing and liking the way Sam blushed. "But this guy right here? Sober guy? I don't think I'd mind having him as a friend."

"Sober guy would like to be your friend too, Kurt," Sam said, all seriousness on his face.

Kurt smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"So we're good now, right?" Sam asked as he walked Kurt to his apartment door.<p>

The brunette turned back to Sam and smiled. "Yes, we're good now. I accept your apologizes and thank you for a wonderful dinner. I'm looking forward to being friends with you Sam," Kurt turned to the door and unlocked it, pocketing the key.

He turned back around to face Sam. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sam pulled him into a hug and Kurt gave into the blonde's embrace. "Bright and early."

Kurt giggled, his chin resting on Sam's shoulder. "You're such a dork, Sam Evans."

"That's Mr. Evans to you, lackey."

"Never. I have it on authority from a higher up that I'll _never _have to call anyone Mr. Evans."

Sam pulled Kurt slightly away from him to look the man in the eyes.

"Your grandfather."

"Oh," was all Sam had to say. Kurt was pleased to see he was still smiling.

"Good night Sam," Kurt said, loosening himself from the blonde's hold.

Sam didn't let go completely and when Kurt looked in his eyes, he stopped trying to free himself.

_I never noticed before; he has real beautiful eyes._

A magnetic pull of some kind propelled him closer and before he knew it, his lips were warmly pressed against Sam's. The blonde moaned against his lips as his tongue slipped out and begged Kurt for access. Kurt's lips parted and Sam slipped in like the Red Sea, taking in the brunette's delicious flavor. The smaller man stroked his tongue against Sam's, lavishing the feel of how silky soft Sam's mouth was.

Sam broke off the kiss. "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night again, Sam," Kurt whispered, watching the blonde walk back to the elevator.

He felt the doorknob slip under his palm and he turned the handle, his apartment door opening up. Kurt leaned against the heavy wood and sighed, falling to the floor. Blaine looked up from both the couch and book he was still reading with an uneasy smile on his face. "Kurt? You okay?"

He looked at Blaine. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Blaine shrugged. "No reason. You have a good time?"

Kurt stood himself up. "Yeah, I had a wond—"

That's when it hit him: Sam's smiles, the calm drive into Manhattan, the openness of their dinner conversation, the ride home listening to Sam's adorkable impressions, the blonde insisting he walk Kurt back to his door, the kiss—

Sebastian.

The. _Kiss._

"What the… _FUCK _did I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, it's all done! It's 5:30 in the morning here on the West Coast and I'm done with chapter three. More than 11,000 words and I'm done! While normal people sleep, I write in the hopes I please all of you! Feel free to let me know how you feel about all this; suggestions and the like are appreciated :D Happy White Day, everyone!

Um, I know that the Chinese being spoken is Mandarin and that's only because I couldn't find a decent Cantonese translator online. I couldn't write in jytpinin because my Cantonese skills are really rusty so for all those language sticklers out there, forgive me *bows*. And if anyone knows where I can find an online Cantonese translator, please let me know?

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet and Grant Gustin are sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	4. Feelings

**Title**: Between Him and Him _(Chapter 4: Feelings)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 03/15-04/08/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sebastian, Bluff (Blaine/Jeff/Kurt) friendship, future Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Guilty feelings, some angst, character confliction, some language, Hevans fluff and some boy kisses. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee._ If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Spoiled blueblood Sam Evans finds himself falling in love with a man that wants nothing to do with him.

**Author's Note**: Well, this chapter took a long time to come together and I want to thank all of you who held out for it. Writer's block sucks and I'm just happy my muse is over it because it was bothering me not being able to write more of this story. Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via PM or review. Thank You!

**Dedication**: Dani Hiwatari, "¡EXTREMO MEEP!" JasonDragon64, for being such an awesome fanboy ^^ DasherThePrancingDancer, I've missed you buddy boy! clovrboy, I can't wait for the second/tenth chapters ;) thoxinua, words aren't gonna be able to describe how awesome you are… so I'll try and do my best! You are just awesome times 1,000 to the square root of pi PLUS an entire Trouty Mouth, a Meerkat and a certain blonde Warbler; you're just so Much AWESOME! If you and I weren't holding out for different men, we'd definitely be making sweet Mexican babies ahora mimso! ^^ I'm really glad we're friends! Eleven Lollipops: ¡Hola chola! Remember: your family is always gonna have your back ^^ Never forget! xxYaoiFreakxx, te extraño mi amiga :( ¿Cómo estás? Obsessivekumpulsivreadr, where you been, dudette?

* * *

><p>"There, there Kurtie, it's alright," Jeff whispered as his hand stroked up and down Kurt's shaking back. "Let it all out."<p>

Kurt sobbed harder into Blaine's shoulder, the dark-haired man's arm wrapping firmer around his waist. Blaine was shocked when Kurt blurted out such an explicit over an hour ago, ever more shocked when he started crying for no reason and couldn't stop. No matter what he said or did or tried to do, Kurt just wouldn't stop with the waterworks. He himself was on the verge of tears if Kurt didn't stop his crying; if there was one thing he hated most it was seeing his best friend or his Jeff crying like their hearts were broken. Blaine was just thankful Jeff was there with him helping console Kurt instead of crying as well; that would've been too much for him to handle.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Jeff asked quietly.

The brunette shook his head as best he could, his arms stilled wrapped tight around Blaine's neck. "C'mon Kurtie," Blaine whispered as soothingly as possible, "please talk to us."

Slowly but surely, Kurt's tears begin tapering off at those words. To Jeff's and Blaine's relief, he stopped shaking long enough to pick himself up off Blaine's shoulder and neither man has ever seen their best friend look so miserable before. His eyes were red, swollen and puffy; his cheeks pink and raw. Jeff handed him a tissue and Kurt wiped his face off as best he could without a mirror, tossing the soiled napkin on the floor at Blaine's feet.

"What happened, Kurtie?"

Kurt pulled Jeff against him and Blaine gathered the two up in his arms, both men resting their heads against the curly-haired man's shoulders. "I kissed Sam," he whispered softly, "…and I really liked it."

Jeff's eyes widened slightly at that, those familiar chocolate-brown orbs looking his best friend's face up and down. Blaine's hold around Kurt's waist didn't loosen as he just stared at the brunette, waiting for him to go "Ha-ha, I got you!" and start laughing or something. The longer he waited for something to happen, the more he realized it wasn't going to.

"You—you kissed _Sam_?" he clarified, focusing in on Kurt's face.

The brunette nodded, a stray tear falling from his eye. Jeff reached a thumb over and brushed it away, keeping his expression light. Blaine held the little brunette tighter against him, running the hand wrapped around his waist up and down Kurt's side.

"Why did you kiss him Kurtie?" Jeff wanted to know, confused about the whole thing.

Kurt turned a little so his chin could balance on Blaine's shoulder. That seemed to be the sixty-four thousand dollar question: why _did_ he kiss Sam? "I don't know," he mumbled, eyes not leaving the spot on the wall they were focused on.

"What about Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know either," Kurt admitted, no longer feeling the urge to cry but feeling really crappy about what he did. "Does this make me a whore?"

"No!" Jeff and Blaine exclaimed at the same time, a little louder than necessary.

"You're not a whore," Blaine said in a quieter voice, forcing Kurt up so the brunette was looking him in the eye. "It just sounds like you're confused about this."

The smaller man let out a breathy sigh, his breath ghosting over Blaine's neck. "Confused is one of the many things I'm feeling right now."

"Then let's talk about them," Jeff offered with a little smile. "Whenever we had a problem, we always talked about it."

Kurt smiled at that; Jeff was right. Whenever any of them had a problem, they relied on each other to help get through it. Problem was: Kurt didn't know where to begin. "So where do we start?" he asked.

"Well," Blaine started. "How about we begin with Sam? You two were makin' out pretty hot and heavy last week. That wasn't like you; what changed?"

He blushed a little at being put on the spot like that but Blaine made a valid point. The last man he kissed had been Artie back when they dating in college and after their breakup, Kurt just buried himself in his studies and ignored all thoughts about boys and dating. It wasn't until Sam's lips had started kissing up and down his neck did Kurt entertain the idea of wanting to be with someone. But that someone Kurt was imaging had been Sebastian.

Fingers were snapping in front of him and Kurt blinked, looking into Jeff's eyes as his thoughts receded. "You still here with us Kurtie?"

Kurt smiled ruefully at the blonde. "I'm still here." He turned to Blaine. "What were you saying?"

Blaine ignored the weird look on his friend's face and abbreviated his question. "What is it about Sam that changed you?"

The rueful smile on Kurt's face faltered slightly. "I don't know," he half-lied, not sure if he should share his theory or just keep it to himself. "There's just something about him."

"What about Sebastian?" Jeff interjected. "You were so happy when he brought you home from your date Friday night. Is it because Sam brought you those purple flowers that are in your room?"

Jeff made another good point. The roses Sebastian had brought remained in the kitchen where Jeff had set them. Sam's flowers going in his room was the first place Kurt thought of to put them, even though he couldn't help but look at them without feeling such confliction. But he didn't even consider throwing them out when he came home; on his vanity is where they were right now. That should strike him as odd but instead, it felt right putting them there.

"Maybe you need to take a little time and think about what both of them mean to you," Blaine's voice rang in his ears. "If maybe you feel differently about one of them than you do the other. We'll leave you alone; take some time."

Blaine lifted Kurt off his lap and sat him in the vacant spot beside him. "Just remember," he said as he and Jeff started standing up. "Don't let whatever's happening carry on or you'll get hurt."

"Blaine and I don't want to see you hurt," Jeff whimpered as he knelt in front of the brunette.

Kurt pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss to Jeff's blonde hair. "I'm not gonna get hurt Jeffy. I just need to think about this. Think about what I'm gonna do."

Jeff smiled as Kurt let him go, taking Blaine's hand and walking down the hall to their room, leaving Kurt alone in the living room. Kurt lay down on the couch the second he heard their door close.

_What am I gonna do?_ Kurt wondered. _Sebastian is wonderful, sweet, handsome, kind. But Sam… Sam makes me feel a fire in my blood I haven't felt since Finn. On the plus side, they're both gay so it's actually one-up from him. Sebastian was good to me from the start and Sam _apologized _for being such a douchebag when we first met._

_Let's not forget you weren't cheating on Sebastian when you kissed Sam,_ a small voice from the back of his mind reminded him. _You can twist and turn this around as many times as you want but in the end you know it's true. You had every right to kiss Sam in that club because neither of you were attached. And let's face facts: Sam kinda was the better date._

_He was?_

_Yes, idiot, he was,_ the voice snapped. _Did Sebastian compliment you on how fabulous you looked? No. I don't remember him saying a word about the stunning outfit you spent three hours putting together, how perfect your hair looked and if memory serves, _you _had to take the initiative and kiss him. And before you try overanalyzing your kiss with Sam; you two kissed each other at the same time. TONGUE kissing too! Tongue kissing the wonder blunders didn't interrupt. And let's not forget Jeff would've probably raped Sam right there in the doorway if you hadn't come out of your room when you did when Sam picked you up; all he did was corner Sebastian on the couch. Sam had him drooling in the doorway alone. Face it: Sam makes your heart pound harder than Sebastian does. Maybe you and he are better off being friends than lovers. There's something there with Sam that doesn't exist between you and Sebastian and you know it._

_So what am I supposed to do about Sebastian?_

_Well, you could try being honest with him. It's 2016, you know, not 1916. It's not a crime being gay and you and Sebastian aren't that serious to begin with. You _can _still be friends instead of boyfriends. Just remember: you and Sebastian had one date and one kiss. Yes, he's a nice guy and all but he doesn't make you feel what Sam did; especially when Sam first kissed you. That's another thing: Sam KISSED you first! You were all set to finally pop that prudish cherry between your legs until you thought of Sebastian and ran out, soaking your awesome outfit in the rain while you were at it! Don't ignore these feelings because they mean something. Let Sebastian know the truth but be as kind as possible._

"I really have to do this, don't I?" the brunette wondered aloud.

_Yes, _the little voice in his head dramatically sighed.

_Nobody asked you!_ Kurt countered darkly.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Sebastian exclaimed excitedly when Kurt walked into Section C. "I was starting to think you weren't coming in today."<p>

Kurt's eyes flashed up to Sebastian's bemused face and he sighed internally. _Why does he have to be so cute?_

"Hi, Bas," Kurt greeted as warmly as possible, stepping beside the taller man as they walked to their cubicles and trying his best not to convey the cluster of emotions he was feeling.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked, looking over at Kurt from the corner of his eye.

The brunette turned to look up at the man beside him and smiled gently. "Yeah," he said, "I just had a hard night."

Sebastian's hand slid over to the small of Kurt's back and began rubbing, the contact making Kurt slightly uncomfortable. It was welcomed but he felt so unworthy of Sebastian's affection. "That better?"

_Be nice!_ Kurt's inner diatribe warned him. _Just—get to telling him soon but be nice!_

"Yeah, thanks Bas."

"You're welcome," he replied as they walked down their aisle. "Do you want to talk about your night?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but the words dried up the instant he noticed a bouquet of flowers sitting on his desk in the same place the purple roses from Sam had been waiting for him.

"You like?" Sebastian asked as he chuckled at Kurt's gob-smacked expression.

"_You_ sent them?" Kurt managed to squeak.

Sebastian nodded, feeling immensely proud of himself. "I don't know if you like gardenias but I figured…"

The brunette felt his eyes watering up and he wasn't sure what the reason was. He stepped into his cubicle and set his briefcase down, bending over a little to breathe in the gardenias' aroma. _Well this just complicates things, now doesn't it?_

_You're really not helping right now!_ Kurt sniped at the voice.

"Hey Kurt, are you crying?" Sebastian stated from behind him, wrapping a tentative pair of arms around the brunette's waist.

Kurt shook his head, tears flying every which way. "No," he sniffled, hating how badly his wavering voice was giving himself away.

A kiss met his hair and Kurt was startled, freezing up in Sebastian's arms. "Don't cry Kurt," the taller man whispered against sweet-smelling locks. "Please don't cry."

The brunette sniffled but dried his tears as best he could, trying to be quiet so he didn't alert the other office workers about what was going on in his cubicle. "I'm better Bas, thanks. And thank you for the flowers," he continued as he turned around in Sebastian's loose grip. "They're beautiful."

Sebastian smiled. "So are you Kurt," he replied, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Now no more tears."

He smiled and nodded as Sebastian let him go, the sandy-haired man stepping into the aisle and into his cubicle. Kurt turned around and sat down at his desk, glasz eyes admiring the beautiful flowers Sebastian gave him but feeling the guilt weighing down his heart. This wasn't exactly how he planned his morning to go. In fact, he thought it would actually be easy to try and explain to Sebastian that as much as he liked him, he feels they should remain friends; now the sandy-haired man's surprising him with beautiful flowers that smell _so_ good and making it hard (not like Kurt really tried or anything) for the brunette to say something.

"So do you maybe wanna go out for lunch today? It's pretty nice out."

Kurt's eyes flashed from the computer clock (noon already?) to Sebastian smiling down at him from the entrance way of his cubicle, other people walking down the aisle.

"Um—"

"Kurt?"

The small man shot out of his chair like a jack-in-the-box and Sebastian turned around at the sound of Sam's voice. Sebastian stepped aside and Sam came into view, looking more handsome than any man had the right to in a blue suit.

"Hey there Sam. What's uh—going on?" Kurt asked, feeling a sudden rush of nerves swirling around in his stomach.

Sam looked between Sebastian's politely confused face to the anxious look on Kurt's and suddenly two and two made four. The blonde licked his lips and turned to face the smaller brunette, completely ignoring the taller man. "I was wondering if you wanted to come have lunch with me today? My treat."

_Oh, for the love of God…_

Kurt looked between Sebastian's slightly hurt face and Sam's bemused expression and wanted to slap the blonde off the big-lipped man's head. And then maybe find a hollow log to go crawl into and die slowly.

"It's okay Kurt," Sebastian said with a sad smile. "I'll meet up with Matt and Mercedes. See you later."

The brunette watched as Sebastian walked dejectedly away, shoulders slumped slightly. The look on Sam's face was nothing short of sheer victory; Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if he started dancing obnoxiously or something.

"So since you're free—"

"Did you really have to do that?" Kurt snapped, irritated with the blonde.

Sam's face fell a little but he shook it off, regaining his composure. "What? I didn't do anything!" Sam defended. "He left you all on his own," the blonde pointed out. "Now since you're free, you wanna have lunch with me?"

Kurt exhaled sharply but nodded all the same, Sam's face brightening considerably. He reached out a hand and Kurt took it tentatively, Sam's fingers tightening around his. It shouldn't have felt as great as it did having Sam hold his hand, but that's all Kurt could think of as Sam led him out of the office and down the hall towards the elevator.

"Where are we going? I thought you said we were going out for lunch," Kurt questioned after the doors closed in front of them and carried them up into the building instead of down.

"I believe I said 'come have lunch with me,'" Sam reiterated over the car's hum. "That doesn't mean we were going out for it." A thought occurred to him. "_Do_ you want to go out for lunch instead?"

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm sure whatever you've got planned is fine. You never answered my question: where _are_ we going?"

Sam grinned wolfishly as the elevator bell dinged and the pair stepped out into the fiftieth floor.

Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the lavish furnishings before him, the small waterfall in the corner trickling peacefully away adding a sense of tranquility in the air, the plants strategically placed around the room, the open-air feeling caused by the uncovered windows on both ends of the office. Kurt was in awe of Sam getting to work in such surroundings on a daily basis.

"This is beautiful," Kurt whispered, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

"This is the waiting room," the blonde said, startling the man beside him. "My office is through those doors," he pointed.

Kurt's eyes snapped out to Sam's face, daring the man to start laughing because that had to be a joke. He followed Sam's hand and could make out a pair of doors; he really wasn't joking.

"_This_ is the waiting room?" he clarified, not wanting to believe it.

The blonde smiled warmly. "Yep, this is the waiting room. My receptionist stays at her desk as often as she can help it. She loves working out here."

"I can see why," Kurt said, wonder struck. "It's—"

"Absolutely stunning, isn't it?" a feminine voice from behind him finished.

Sam and Kurt turned around to see a blonde woman and a wavy-haired man behind them, the man holding a cardboard box filled with little white boxes.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

The delicate blonde held a hand out for Kurt. "Hi, I'm Quinn Puckerman. You must be Kurt?"

"Yeah that's me," he blushed as he shook Quinn's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she smiled.

The wavy-haired man holding the cardboard box with the little boxes in it forced it in Quinn's hands when Kurt returned hers. He took Kurt's previously-shaken hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss at his knuckles. "Hi, I'm Noah but everyone around here calls me Puck."

_Is _this _the sex dolphin Brittany was warning me about?_

"Give him his hand back," Quinn snapped at Puck in a crisp tone.

Puck grinned sheepishly but with a wink in Kurt's direction, loosened his hold on the brunette's hand and gave it back to him.

"Did you two get the stuff?"

Quinn handed Sam the box Puck had been carrying until thrusting it at his wife and smiled brightly. "Thanks you two."

"You're welcome," Quinn smiled.

She grabbed a hold of Puck's hand and led him back to the elevator, Sam and Kurt watching as the doors closed and the Puckermans disappeared from view.

"Ready to eat?" Sam asked Kurt, turning to face the smaller man.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Do you want to eat out here or in my office?"

Glasz eyes looked around the waiting room and Sam laughed. "Out here is it."

He led Kurt to one of the windows near the waterfall and set the box down, asking the lithe brunette to wait a moment. Kurt watched him scurry into his office and a few seconds later, Sam darted back over to their spot with a folded blanket in his hands. The smaller man smiled warmly as the handsome blonde unfolded the white blanket and set it down, dropping to his knees to mesh over the minimal creases in the fabric. He surprised Kurt by reaching over to the brunette, untying Kurt's shoelaces for him. Kurt grinned gratefully as he toed off his shoes and stepped onto the blanket, sitting down cross-legged in the middle. Sam stood up to grab the box with takeout and slipped out of his own shoes, sitting opposite Kurt and setting the box down in-between them.

"So what's in here?" Kurt asked, sniffing the Chinese-scented air blooming between them.

Sam smiled, taking out little boxes and some green cans of _something_ and set them around the big cardboard box. Once it was empty, he turned the box upside-down and started setting the white boxes on top of it. Kurt smiled at Sam's genius; using the bigger box as an impromptu dining table was a bright idea.

"Why so smiley?" Sam questioned as he handed the brunette a green can with black Chinese characters on it.

"I can't smile?" Kurt countered, accepting the can with a grateful little grin.

The blonde shook his head, sharing a smile of his own with the small brunette. "Of course you can smile. I like it when you do; you have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks Sam," Kurt whispered with a blush. "What's in this?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's sweetened green tea; what all the cool kids in Hong Kong are drinking. Give it a taste," Sam explained, popping the tab of his can back and bringing it up to his mouth.

Kurt did just that and let the liquid wash down his throat once it passed his lips. He licked his lips in appreciation and took another drink, feeling the sweet tea swish through his teeth before sailing down his throat. "This is delicious!"

Sam smiled. "I told you."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt chided bemusedly, feeling comforting warmth or something bubble in his chest. "So what's in the boxes?"

"Open one up and find out," Sam teased, handing him a box.

The brunette accepted the box and Sam and couldn't help noticing _Ping's Seafood_ printed on the side. He took a look at the other boxes and sure enough, all of them were labeled the same as the one in his hand. How could he have missed it while Sam was emptying the bigger box their tea was now resting on?

_Not really important right now Kurtis,_ that annoying voice sang in his head. _Find out what the sexy Hunkasaurus gave you!_

Discreetly rolling his eyes at the voice and fighting the urge to blush at the nickname his subconscious deemed worthy of Sam, Kurt opened the takeout box and an explosion of chow mien flavor burst into the air.

"You want chopsticks or a fork?"

Kurt turned his attention to Sam and saw the blonde holding both. The smaller man nodded towards the chopsticks and Sam handed them over, keeping the fork for himself as he opened his own box.

"What'd you get?" Kurt wanted to know, taking the chopsticks in hand and beginning to eat.

"Snow pea chicken," the blonde answered.

"Is there any curry chicken?"

The blonde smiled. "Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see," Sam replied with a wink.

He couldn't help smiling back as he dug in. It was slightly unsettling knowing how calm and at ease he was around a man who on first impression, he couldn't stand. Then there was what Archie Evans said to him when he whisked him away from his office. If something about him brought out kindness or whatever in Sam, what was he supposed to get in return? It was a petty thought, Kurt knew, but he was already conflicted about his feelings for Sebastian and everyone from his subconscious to his sort of boss Archie was telling him to be with Sam. Life was really confusing at times.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

The brunette was startled from his thoughts to see Sam looking at him concernedly. He shook his head and offered the blonde a shy smile. "Nothing, just some random thoughts."

"About a devilishly handsome blonde guy who's good at surprising cute men with in-office picnics?"

Kurt blushed heavily at Sam's words, finding the now-barely full takeout box of chow mien in his hand extremely interesting.

"You wouldn't be blushing if my words weren't true," Sam teased, reaching over to tuck his finger under Kurt's chin and lift it up.

Glasz eyes gazed into green and Kurt felt his face heating up. Sam let go of Kurt's chin but closed the distance between them, sharing a sweet kiss with the brunette. Kurt's fingers threaded through Sam's hair as he dropped his chopsticks onto the impromptu table, slipping his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Sam smiled into the kiss, accepting Kurt inside him and battling with his tongue for dominance. Kurt's hand slid up Sam's chest and the brunette pushed him back some, breaking off their conjoined contact.

"That was nice," Kurt mumbled against Sam's lips, taking the bottom one between his lips and worrying it gently between them.

Sam smiled as best he could until Kurt gave him his lip back. "Yeah, it was. You still hungry or can I kiss you some more?"

Kurt blushed and moved to catch Sam's lips when his stomach grumbled lightly. Sam grinned for a moment before chuckling at the adorable sound, Kurt joining in. "I guess I'm still hungry."

The blonde shook his head, handing him another little white box; Kurt opened it up and revealed egg fried rice. Kurt looked up and Sam handed him a plastic spoon, taking the box from him and pulling another spoon out. The brunette had to fight the little blush threatening to stain his cheeks at the thought of actually _sharing_ something with Sam because eating rice with the taller man was driving his rampant hormones wild.

"This is nice," Sam said when he set his spoon down, the takeout box between him and Kurt empty.

"What is?" Kurt asked, looking into the green eyes of his companion across from him.

"Enjoying a nice meal with a handsome man," Sam answered, shyly looking at the brunette.

"You've never really done this before, have you?" the smaller man questioned, suddenly feeling bad for the blonde.

Sam shook his head. "No. Being with you makes me want to try."

"Why is that?" Kurt pondered, resting his face in palms of his hands as his elbows propped themselves up on his knees.

The blonde scooted around the cardboard box and collected Kurt up in his arms. Kurt was shocked for all of a second before his face fell from his hands and he found his head resting comfortably against Sam's chest, breathing in the man's calming aroma. "I don't know," he answered. "I know you wouldn't think so, but when I first saw you in that club… I just wanted you. I probably could've gone about things better but in my defense, I was sauced at the time."

Kurt chuckled gently, doing his best to keep himself in Sam's arms. "You don't have to keep beating yourself up about that. I _have_ forgiven you."

Sam pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair at those words and the brunette didn't even flinch. "I know you have, and I'm so thankful you have too. You don't know how thankful I am."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Kurt said suddenly, feeling something press into his hip.

The blonde man blushed, scooting his pelvis back away from the brunette responsible for what was coming up. "Sorry about that."

Kurt giggled, not as disturbed about feeling an erection pressed against him as he thought he would be. "It's fine Sam. It's nothing I haven't felt before."

"Who's been pressing their boners against you?" Sam demanded suddenly, Kurt watching a dark fury fill his normally bright green eyes.

"Uh, you know I happen to have you too don't you?"

At that, Sam blushed and the darkness in his eyes dissipated. "Oh. Sorry."

The brunette giggled some more, weaving an arm around Sam's waist and forcing the bigger man back over to him. He rested his head in the crook of Sam's shoulder as the blonde held Kurt closer against him.

"This really has been nice Sam," Kurt said gently, not wanting to get up from off the floor.

"But…?"

"Lunch is almost over. Some of us have _jobs_ to do."

Sam laughed at that, holding Kurt even tighter against him. The brunette was right; lunch was almost over and they did have to get back to work. Chuckling lightly now, Sam pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple and let him go, helping the brunette up off the floor. Tentatively, Kurt took Sam in his arms in a hug once the blonde man was standing, startling Sam with his affection. Sam smiled as Kurt hugged him, pulling the man closer against and resting his cheek against Kurt's thick brown hair. Sam had to admit: it felt really nice being held by the brunette.

"Can I see you after work?" Sam asked. "Like, go grab a cup of coffee with me or something? Please?"

Kurt worried his bottom lip coyly before looking up at Sam's eager expression and smiling. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

It was after five and Kurt had determinedly set himself up to work and did nothing else until it was time for him to go home. He didn't speak to anyone or say a word since Sam dropped him off at his cubicle with a kiss to his hand. Now Kurt was regretting his practically ignoring Sebastian when he heard the other man come back from lunch. He could _feel_ the sandy-haired man's eyes digging into his back and knew Sebastian was waiting for him to turn around in his chair and face him but like a coward he didn't. Instead he just focused on the tasks ahead of him and now it was time for him to suffer the consequences (whether literal or emotions) for his actions.

"Hi, Bas. What's up?"

Sebastian smiled down at him sadly before taking his hand in his. "Bas, what's wrong?"

"What's going on with you and that blonde guy?"

Kurt felt horrendously guilty for not speaking up when he should have, especially now that Sebastian was holding his hand. He opened his mouth to explain but Sebastian cut him off. "Are you two dating?"

He shook his head. "No, we're not."

"Then what's up?"

"Sam and I are friends," Kurt said, taking in a deep breath. "He's the friend I went out with to dinner last night."

"Does he work here?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he does. I didn't know he worked here until yesterday."

Now Sebastian was frustrated, slightly angry and really confused. "I thought you said you were friends?"

"We are," the brunette nodded. "I met him a week ago, the same day I met you."

"So you're not dating?" Sebastian clarified.

He watched as Kurt hesitated to shake his head and the resilient action tore at his heart. "You said you're not dating."

Kurt pulled Sebastian into his cubicle and loosened his hand from the taller man's grip, pushing him down gently into his desk chair. "We're not dating. But neither are we."

The instant the words left his mouth Kurt wanted to slap himself. After all he told himself to be kind to Sebastian, here he was metaphorically spitting in the man's face. Was there any way he could salvage their moderately thin bond?

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian glanced up at Kurt and those green eyes that had smiled at him on their first meeting looked ready to cry. "I didn't mean it like that."

He nodded, but Kurt wasn't deluding himself into thinking it made Sebastian feel any better. Kurt cupped the taller man's cheek in his hand and brought Sebastian's eyes up to him. "I didn't mean it like that," he repeated.

"It's okay," Sebastian said, gently nuzzling his cheekbone in the palm of Kurt's hand. "You aren't wrong though. We're not dating," he explained when Kurt arched an eyebrow. "I know I have no right feeling like a possessive asshole when all we've had is one date."

"This isn't how I wanted to do this," Kurt sighed, his hand slipping from Sebastian's face.

"Either way wasn't gonna be easy," the taller man stated gently, Kurt hating himself for what he was doing. "Can I at least ask why? Or maybe what I did?"

"You didn't do anything," Kurt firmly said, his eyes focused on Sebastian. He sat down at the man's feet and looked up at him. "It was on my first day here," he started, giving into the urge to reclaim Sebastian's hand in his. "My roommates wanted to celebrate my first day of work so we went to a club. There was this guy who was harassing me and before I knew it, we were on the dance floor."

"He was bothering you and you went dancing with him?"

Kurt shook his head. "More like he pulled me onto the dance floor," he clarified. "I didn't want anything to do with him… until he started kissing me."

At that, Sebastian's face fell. He _knew_ he should've made a move sooner. "We went out on Friday. Were you seeing him in-between then?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "No," he said more softly. "No. In the club when he was kissing me, I kept seeing your face so I pushed him away and ran out. I didn't see or think of him again until he surprised me with flowers yesterday. I had no idea he worked here."

Sebastian let that sink in. "So he sent you those flowers?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, he sent me the flowers."

"So what changed? Why does he get to keep seeing you?"

Kurt sighed. "There's really no way of saying this without sounding like a jerk, is there?"

The sandy-haired man nodded sadly.

"Over dinner, we talked. It wasn't dinner that changed things; it was what happened after. We kissed," he said, Sebastian nodding in understanding. "I didn't mean to though! It just… happened. One minute we're talking, the next—"

"I'm not mad you know," Sebastian whispered after a silent moment. "I could never be mad at you."

_That doesn't make me feel any better,_ Kurt thought. He settled for nodding. "Thanks," although he was uncertain what he was thanking him for.

Sebastian nodded. "Are we okay?"

"Can we be?" Kurt asked, not ashamed of the hope rising in his voice.

The taller man smiled lightly, giving Kurt's hand a little squeeze. "Yeah, we're still friends," he stated firmly. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

Kurt smiled. "And I'm sorry… I'm sorry I—" at this, his shoulders started to shake and emotional tears fell from his eyes, no longer held back.

"Oh Kurt, don't cry," Sebastian said, standing and pulling the sobbing brunette against him. "Please don't cry."

He ran a hand up and down Kurt's quivering back as soothingly as possible, the other holding the small brunette up as he sobbed. Kurt sniffled and brought a hand up to dry at his eyes and wiping it against his thigh, not caring about stains.

"Sorry," he mumbled into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smiled when Kurt caught his eye and chuckled a little. "It's okay," he answered, reaching up and thumbing away the excess moisture from around Kurt's glasz eyes.

Kurt rested his hands against Sebastian for a moment before pushing himself gently out of the man's embrace. "I'm better now, thank you."

The sandy-haired man simply nodded. Kurt moved slightly so Sebastian could leave his cubicle, the taller of the two seemingly taking his time getting out.

"I meant what I said: I'm not mad at you. I'd still like to be friends."

Kurt smiled a smile that didn't waver or threaten to turn into tears. "I'd like that too Bas."

Sebastian smiled before pulling him into a gentle hug and letting him go (in more ways than one, Kurt mused). He smiled at the taller man before watching him walk down the aisle and out of the office, never once turning back. Kurt stepped back into his office and sat back down at his desk, feeling a shiver run through him.

_Did that really just happen?_

His eyes caught the vase of gardenias that had been sitting on his desk since that morning, a present from Sebastian. A new wave of tears welled up behind his eyes and he didn't bother stopping them from running down his face, nor did he quiet his sniveling that seemingly echoed throughout the emptied office section.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed cheerfully.

Kurt shot around with a gasp and Sam's smiling face instantly sobered up and hardened, shocked at seeing tears falling from the brunette's beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he dropped his briefcase and coat, stepping into the cubicle and pulling Kurt out of his chair.

The brunette couldn't speak as he pressed himself against Sam, the taller man wrapping his arms around him tightly. He cried his eyes out into Sam's chest, staining the blonde's shirt in the process but not really bringing himself to care at the moment. Sam (unknowingly) mimicked Sebastian's earlier actions and ran a hand up and down Kurt's back, trying his best to calm the smaller man down while he held the brunette close.

"What happened, Kurt?"

No point in lying about it. "You know the guy who was here earlier, the one who left when you asked me to lunch?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded even though Kurt couldn't see.

"I told him all about us," Kurt confessed. "About what happened at the club and our having dinner yesterday; I told him about the kiss and everything. He was the guy I was seeing when you gave me flowers yesterday."

"Did he hurt you?" Sam wanted to know, doing his best to keep his sudden fury at bay unless Kurt said different.

"No," Kurt muttered into Sam's chest. "_I_ just hurt."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, feeling calmer and not sure for what he was apologizing. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kurt nodded, hitting his forehead against Sam and causing the pair to lightly chuckle. "Yeah, I'll be alright. It just hurts because I feel like I betrayed him."

"Were you two serious?" Sam suddenly asked.

"No," Kurt said again. "We had one date and a kiss on Friday but other than that, nothing. We started off friends before I asked him out—"

"_You_ asked him out?" Sam interrupted.

He nodded.

"Huh," was all Sam had to say.

"What do you mean 'huh'?" Kurt asked a little irritably.

"I don't see what could be so great about him if _you _had to ask him out. A man as precious as you should be the askee, not the asker," Sam reasoned. "That's all."

"Huh," was all Kurt could bring himself to say about that. "Hey, wait a minute! You're trying to distract me aren't you?" Kurt realized.

"It was working too until you caught onto me," Sam teased with a toothy grin.

Kurt laughed freely, only stopping when a snort escaped his throat. At that, Sam joined in the laughter, shaking Kurt in his hold. "Feel better now?"

"I will," Kurt said, freeing himself gently from Sam's tight hold. "Thank you," he added.

Sam pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek. "You're welcome. Now how about we go get that coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Done like dinner even though it's only 2 P.M.! Um, I know it's shorter than the other chapters but I feel this was a good place to let up before dragging it along and making it suck more than it already did. Happy Easter everyone! Para todos mis lectores, ¡Felices Pascuas! Para todos os meus leitores, eu disse Feliz Páscoa!

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet and Grant Gustin are sex on legs. I'll stick with the love... for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	5. Fight

**Title**: Between Him and Him _(Chapter 5: Fight)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 04/13-04/25/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Bluff (Blaine/Jeff/Kurt) friendship and Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Foreign language usage with translations, a lot of boy kisses, mild smut, mentioned former drug use, light language, homosexual acceptance and a rectified S3 canon moment (you'll see :). You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee._ If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Spoiled blueblood Sam Evans finds himself falling in love with a man who wants nothing to do with him.

**Author's Note**: Here we go, more Hevans and less Kurtbastian! Sorry to all those Kurtbastian and/or Sebastian!stans out there but as I said earlier, this is a _Hevans_ story. If you want Kurtbastian, I highly recommend reading obsessivekumplisivereadr's story _Of Bear Cubs, Meerkats, and Hobbits _because it puts my Kurtbastian writing to shame and is hella awesome at the same time ^^ Plus there's plenty of Kurtbastian so… *shoos you* go read! Also, for all those concerned about _Goin' for It_'s future, I SWEAR to you the story has NOT been abandoned. Right now it is currently under construction in a big way because I feel the story's going in a way I don't want it to and I'm in the process of fixing it one chapter at a time. So while I genuinely appreciate your outreaching concern and support I kindly ask for your patience while I get things back on track. Come one way or another, _Goin' for It_ WILL be finished. Thanks y'all! Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>"You know, this is really good coffee," Kurt complimented before taking another sip of the concoction Sam had brewed for them. "Ever think about venturing out on your own and opening a coffee shop or something?"<p>

Sam chuckled, watching Kurt take a drink before setting his cup back down on the coffee table. "No. I think I'm better suited for sitting behind a desk handling papers sipping _keopi _from the vending machines than making it for caffeine zombies on a daily basis." _Coffee_

Kurt breathed a contented sigh. "So that's a no to going into your own coffee-making business then?"

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, that's a no. You know, I'm really glad you came over," Sam said, changing the subject.

A small smile tugged at Kurt's lips as the brunette turned himself to better face Sam on the couch the two were sharing. "I'm glad I came over too, Sam."

Sam set his mug down beside Kurt's and held his arms open in the brunette's direction. With a smile, Kurt took the hint and scooted himself closer, Sam pulling him in-between his legs. Kurt adjusted his weight a little so he was more comfortable and rested his head against Sam's shoulder, the blonde wrapping his arms around the lithe body laying against his chest and dropped his head into flawlessly-styled brown locks. "I mean it; I'm _really _glad you came over."

Glasz eyes traced along the blonde's jaw line and Kurt just nuzzled his nose against Sam's neck in lieu of responding, remembering how much Sam seemed to like that. His body pushed upward with the deep inhale of breath the taller man took and Kurt smiled when Sam's chest settled back down, taking him with it. Sam's arms pulled around Kurt tighter and the brunette sighed in contentment.

He lifted his head a little without moving Sam's cheek from his hair and took another look around at his surroundings. When Sam suggested they go out for some coffee after work, Kurt expected them to wind up in some cutesy little coffee shop or something. He _didn't_ expect the blonde to take him all the way over to his Upper East Side penthouse where he would apparently be making coffee for the two of them, changing their plans to go out for it. Kurt wasn't complaining; while Sam was occupied in the kitchen, Kurt took it upon himself to look around his apartment, much like he was doing now.

When he stepped past the elevator doors and into the penthouse, he didn't know what to expect but evidently wasn't prepared for how… _nice _Sam's apartment was. How warm he felt surrounded by the redwood walls or how beautifully the black oak furniture blended with the rest of the surroundings. How comforting Sam's penthouse smelled of warm cinnamon and fresh cloves; how he expected everything about Sam's spacious home to say 'dedicated bachelor' but was greatly proven wrong. Kurt thinks that's what it was; he expected Sam's place to be like the Sam he met at Clover's over a week ago (sloppy, messy and not worth stepping foot into) but was glad to see that wasn't the case.

"What are you thinking about, handsome?" Sam whispered into Kurt's hair, breaching his thoughts.

The brunette sighed. "A lot of things, actually."

"Care to share?"

Kurt chuckled. "I guess."

"So what're you thinking about?"

The brunette took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I don't know; this past week for one and all the crazy that seems to be a part of it. Not how I imagined starting a new job off like."

At that, Sam chuckled. "I never expected to start off working for my own company in a file room before I moved up. I thought I'd start off at the top and just keep earning my money that way."

Kurt laughed lightly at that. "Then it serves you right for thinking that way, rich boy."

Sam held Kurt closer and grinned even though the brunette couldn't see it. "Serves you right thinking working for me wasn't gonna come without any drama."

"I guess the joke was on both of us then," Kurt lamented, looking up to see Sam smiling down at him.

"Guess you're right," the blonde responded, pressing a kiss into Kurt's hair.

"You know what I've noticed?" Kurt said, changing the subject.

"Hmm?"

"It's surprisingly easy talking to you," he finished, watching Sam's face for changes.

Sam looked down at him and caught Kurt's lips in a kiss, warmth spreading throughout the brunette's face. "You're right," he admitted when he pulled away. "It's easy talking to you too. I never really had someone, other than Quinn and Puck, who I could just _really_talk to about stuff."

Kurt took Sam's bigger hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Well, you have me now."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, bringing Kurt's hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. "I do."

The brunette giggled at the contact and smiled, reaching his mouth up to Sam's to give the blonde man a gentle kiss. Sam let go of Kurt's hand and weaved it around the brunette's waist to hold him closer, licking along Kurt's lower lip; spilling inside when Kurt grants him access. He battled the brunette's tongue as he inhaled the lingering scent of his coffee out of Kurt's mouth and something he remembered from their first kiss being distinctly Kurt. The smaller man _moaned_ when Sam's tongue stroked against his, causing chills to shoot down his spine. Sam took the initiative and gathered Kurt up in his arms, standing up holding him before lowering him back down onto the couch. The blonde laid down on top of him and took his lips from Kurt's, moving up his cheek before settling near the brunette's ear, giving the lobe a little nibble.

"Is this okay?" Sam whispered breathlessly, looking down into Kurt's lust-blown eyes.

Kurt licked his lips and nodded. "It's okay," he said as Sam attacked his neck, kissing and nibbling at the tender skin of his throat. "_Ooooooooohhh,_" Kurt moaned, "it's okay."

Sam smiled against the porcelain column of throat he was kissing and went back to his task, running his hands up and down Kurt's arms soothingly. He held on to Kurt's thin biceps and lifted him up slightly, Kurt wrapping his arms around Sam's neck while the blonde settled him in his lap, kissing his throat soundlessly while running a hand up Kurt's back. Kurt arched into Sam's touch, tearing his lips away from Sam's skillful ones and tossed his head back, exposing more of his neck for Sam to kiss. Sam did just that, nipping and licking at Kurt's throat like a starving man just handed the keys to the buffet.

"Do you feel that?" Sam asked, the heat coming off Kurt's skin burning his own.

"Feel what?"

The blonde pressed Kurt's chest further against his and that's when Kurt felt was Sam was talking about. Sam's heart was pounding wildly beneath his ribcage and the smile gracing his handsome face reached his eyes. Kurt reached out a hand and tentatively rested it against Sam's heart; if anything, the blonde's heartbeat increased and almost shocked Kurt's hand away. Instead, Sam brought his own up and covered Kurt's with it, smiling at the smaller man.

"_That,_" Sam said with another smile, webbing his fingers with Kurt's as best their position allowed.

Kurt returned Sam's smile. "I feel it, Sam. Are you okay?" he asked with a teasing gleam in his eye.

Sam grabbed Kurt's chin with the hand no longer holding Kurt's and brought the brunette's mouth against his, silencing the smaller man with a sweet kiss. "I'm okay when I'm with you," he answered softly.

The brunette could feel himself melting as his lips traced over Sam's, pressing gentle kisses into the bigger mouth against his. Sam smiled and Kurt returned it, silencing whatever the blonde was going to say with another kiss. Kurt felt Sam smiling against his mouth as he kissed him and couldn't bring himself to care at the moment; his hands flew up into Sam's hair and held the blonde in place as he kissed him. Sam leaned back as he let Kurt take control of the kiss, pulling the brunette down on the couch with him. Kurt's lips were shocked off Sam's momentarily at the position they were in before he brought them back to the blonde's mouth, kissing Sam senseless.

"I love your mouth," Kurt breathed; his lips sore, tingling madly and most likely red from exertion.

"Didn't notice," Sam babbled in a daze, eyes glazed over happily.

Kurt licked at the seam of Sam's mouth and the blonde shuddered beneath him, Kurt instantly loving how much power he seemed to yield when it came to Sam.

"You did that on purpose," Sam accused weakly, still feeling spikes of arousal shoot up his spine.

"No, I didn't," Kurt said innocently. "I did nothing of the sort."

Sam glared teasingly before turning the tables and flipping them over, Kurt now pinned to the couch's cushions.

"_You _did that on purpose," Kurt muttered breathlessly.

"Guilty as charged," Sam grinned from above him.

Kurt mirrored Sam's grin as he pulled the blonde's head back down and recaptured his lips. The brunette could hear bells ringing around in his head with Sam's mouth plastered against his and nothing else in the world mattered than the moment they were sharing.

"Sam? Sweetie? Where are yo— Oh!"

Kurt's lips were shocked away from Sam's yet again only this time he was embarrassed for himself and Sam as the bigger man literally jumped off him and fell to the floor. Cheeks burning red, Kurt looked from Sam's fallen form to the entrance of the living room and the five people standing there. Kurt instantly recognized Archie Evans and blushed even deeper (and with his skin tone, it was definitely possible.) Archie watched the little brunette quietly help his grandson to his feet and swung his legs over the couch to stand up. It greatly amused the old man to see Kurt and Sam looking like two teenagers being caught (even though it was more like two adults [well, _adult_ in Kurt's case]) making out while the house is empty before the parents come home.

Archie cleared his throat and stepped forward, extending a hand. "Kurt! Good to you see again."

The brunette turned purple as he kept his eyes down and shook Archie's hand, his left gripping Sam's and most likely cutting off all circulation to it. Kurt let go of Archie's shaken hand as soon as etiquette would allow only to then feel Archie's fingers slip under his chin and tilt his head up. Kurt's eyes peered into Archie's green ones and it took great willpower on Kurt's part to not give into the urge to reach down and bite the older man's fingers so he could lower his eyes again.

"Don't be embarrassed, Kurt. I've walked in on my grandson doing far worse things," Archie said kindly, shooting a glare in Sam's direction.

At Archie's words, Kurt's blush lessened but he still felt embarrassed about being caught by the boss in a compromising position with his grandson. Granted, he figured since Sam lived on his own, no one would be around to bother them but apparently that wasn't going to stop anybody from just showing up.

"So who's your friend?" a teenaged blonde girl asked, a smirk stretching across her face.

Sam looked down at Kurt and smiled before facing the girl. "Kurt, this is my sister Stacy. Stacy, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

The silence in the room was louder than anything Kurt had ever heard before.

Boyfriend.

The lone word was swimming through the soup that was his brain after hearing Sam's title for him. Apparently his shock at hearing those words was mutual because Stacy was staring between Kurt and her brother completely gobsmacked.

"_Boyfriend?_" uttered the boy who had been standing beside Archie before the older man approached the pair. "Since when you do _boyfriends, _Sam?"

_That's what __**I'd **__like to know, _Kurt thought, regaining his ability to think.

"Well then, it's settled," exclaimed the man who looked like an older Sam (and kind of like a younger Archie, Kurt noticed) as he stepped forward and like Archie, extended a hand. "Hello there, young man. Dwight Evans."

"How do you do?" Kurt shook his hand, "Kurt Hummel."

Dwight smiled charmingly and Kurt instantly noticed where Sam got his dazzling smile from; Sam's lips were another story because the rest of his apparent family had normal-sized mouths. The blonde woman who'd been standing beside Dwight stepped forward and offered her hand. "Hi, Kurt, I'm Mary Evans."

"Hello, Mary," Kurt smiled politely, ignoring his baser instinct to call her 'Mrs. Evans.'

Mary smiled at him and Kurt noticed her eyes twinkle like Sam's when he smiles; _must have got that from her_, he mused.

"Hi, Kurt, I'm Stacy," the blonde teenager introduced herself, "and I'm Steve," the male blonde said, stepping up beside his sister (they look like twins, Kurt noticed) to shake Kurt's hand.

"It's nice to meet you all," Kurt said after Steve gave him his hand back, blushing slightly at his own words.

"So what's everyone doing here?" Sam asked once Kurt was tucked back against his side where the blonde felt he belonged. "Did we have something planned?"

"Uh, yeah dude," Steve said with an eye roll. "We're supposed to have dinner here tonight."

"Oh yeah," Sam remembered. "I forgot."

"Kurt must be a good kisser if he could make _you _forget," Steve mumbled under his breath, both Kurt and Sam catching every word. Kurt blushed and Sam just grinned, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"What are we all standing around for?" Archie asked. "Let's have dinner!"

"So are we gonna order in?" Sam questioned as he and the family started walking towards the kitchen, his arm wrapped protectively around Kurt's waist, "or are we gonna be making something here?"

"What does Kurt wanna do?" Stacy supplied, coming up behind the man her brother was holding.

Steve shot her a sly look that Kurt caught and made him blush all over again. "Uh, making dinner sounds nice."

"I agree," Archie declared as they walked into the immaculate kitchen and the women sat down at the island. "What sounds good to you Kurt: Chinese, Korean, Thai, Indonesian?"

"Cantonese?" Kurt suggested with a little blush, Sam looking down at him adoringly.

"Like from Ping's Seafood," Stacy declared. "Good idea Kurt! I love that place!"

She and Mary got up from their seats and strolled over to the biggest refrigerator Kurt had ever seen, opening both doors and handing things over to Dwight and Steve. Archie moved over to the stove and grabbed the kettle resting on the top, taking it to the sink to fill it up before setting it back down on its burner, turning it on. Kurt moved to do _something _but Sam guided him to the island his mother and sister had been sitting at.

"Don't even think about it, cutie; you're our guest," Sam said warmly, picking the brunette up gently and seating him down on a stool. He pecked a quick kiss to Kurt's stunned lips and left him speechless as he joined the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

Kurt just smiled at the blonde and no one contradicted him as they laid out ingredients on chopping boards in front of him or busied themselves around various parts of the kitchen. Dwight and Archie chopped vegetables while Steve handed Sam plates and the brunette watched him disappear into the dining room he hadn't noticed before, coming back after a few minutes for teacups and cutlery. Mary and Stacy stood in front of the stove mixing or frying things that Kurt was too bothered by the delicious smell permeating the air to notice what they were. He could've sworn these people had been an Asian family in their last lives because he'd never seen white people before cook _real _Chinese food. Hell, the people who worked in the open-air kitchen at his Ohio hometown Panda Express had been Mexican and Filipino; yet everything in this kitchen smelled better to him than in that small fast-food restaurant. He just kept smiling and let his eyes take in everything they could before he realized what it was about the Evans family he was feeling: love. The way Archie smiled at his younger grandchildren when he handed them something or how Dwight and Mary kept stealing little kisses while Stacy and Steve rolled their eyes. How Sam sat down beside him and took his hand when he was done setting the table, smiling and just content to look warmly in Kurt's eyes.

That's when Kurt noticed the biggest change of all: Sam was happy. Gone seemed to be the drunk he had first met over a week ago with an unnerving glint in his eye and one thing on his booze-addled mind. Gone was the conflicted man who gave him flowers and looked ready to cry when Kurt said he was seeing someone and preferred that someone over him. Instead he was replaced with the Sam who brought him up for lunch in his office earlier that day and to Kurt, it felt like he had known that Sam all along. The same Sam who seemed to think the answer to combating Kurt's tears was going out for coffee. Well, it had worked; Sam really knew how to make a good cup of coffee. Kurt liked the Sam who was holding his hand and smiling at him with such fondness he was sure the blonde's heart was going to explode with delight. He had to admit: he liked seeing that smile on Sam's face. It was much more genuine than that drunken leer he'd had to put up with before being dragged out onto the dance floor against his will.

"Dinner's ready!" Steve declared, breaking through the quiet haze that had settled around Sam and Kurt.

Sam smiled warmly as he squeezed Kurt's hand and helped the brunette off the stool to his feet. He let go of Kurt's hand and extended his arm in its place, making the smaller man giggle for a second before regaining his composure and accepting the proffered arm. The blonde's smile was practically blinding as he escorted Kurt the entirety of fifteen feet from the kitchen island to the dining room table, pulling out Kurt's chair for him and pushing him in. Stacy was grinning like a lovesick schoolgirl at the pair and winked at him as Sam sat beside Kurt, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

All it apparently took was Archie sitting down at the head of Sam's dinner table before bowls and plates were passed around. Kurt was distracted by Sam pouring him a cup of tea to notice Steve passing him a large bowl of what smelled like vegetable fried rice. He snapped out of his distraction and smiled at the younger boy, accepting the bowl from him. Sam held out a rice bowl and let Kurt fill it before setting it down and taking the bowl from his loosened grasp. The same followed before chow mien and orange chicken were settled on his plate and the blonde family plus a white-haired old man and a brunette dug in. Kurt watched with slight fascination as Archie, Dwight and Steve were talking animatedly about the latest stock closings and Mary and Stacy were gossiping about some actor or something; Kurt didn't know. He turned to face Sam and was startled slightly to see the blonde smiling at him.

"Not what you were expecting is it?" he teased with a wink.

He smiled more when Kurt shook his head. "Didn't think I was capable of such civility and having manners, did you?"

"Sam," Kurt started seriously, "stop beating yourself up over that. I have forgiven you for it. Remember, this afternoon in your office?"

Sam smiled. "I'm just teasing you, Kurtie. I'm still glad you've forgiven me for everything. Thanks for staying for dinner," he changed the subject. "I don't think it would've been as much fun without you."

"Thanks for _sort of _inviting me to stay," Kurt said uncertainly.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?" Sam asked with an eye roll.

Kurt brought the chopsticks up to his mouth and tapped them gently against his lips before smiling at the blonde. "Well it's completely sudden but what the heck? I'd love to, thank you Mr. Evans."

"You're welcome," Sam, Steve, Archie and Dwight replied, Mary and Stacy the first to clutch their sides as they started laughing before the others (sans Sam) joined in.

Both Sam and Kurt blushed heavily; how loudly had Kurt said that? Stacy sobered up from her laughing first and turned to the tomato-red brunette. "Aw Kurt, don't be embarrassed. I think that was the cutest thing I've ever heard my brother say."

"Totally," Steve agreed, flashing his brother's guest a grin.

"So how long have you two been together?" Mary asked as she took a sip from her teacup, clearing her throat.

Sam looked at Kurt and vice versa; what would be the best answer to that question? "Well," Kurt started, hating how shaky his voice felt, "a little over a week?" Mary was all smiles as she set her cup down.

"How did you two meet?" Dwight questioned, wanting to know what was so special about this small man that his father kept raving about.

"I-In a cl-l-l-ub," Sam stuttered, earning him glares from Mary, his father, and surprisingly Steve.

Kurt was sure Archie would've said something like he did that time in the cafeteria about Sam and basically how stupid and useless he was.

"And Kurt _still _went home with you?" Steve exclaimed incredulously, earning a smack on the arm from his mother.

Kurt blushed at that; did this entire family have it out for Sam? "We didn't go home together," Kurt clarified, looking Steve in the eye. "We danced."

The blonde shot him a grateful little smile before turning back to face his family; Stacy and Archie the only people not looking like they wanted to filet Sam alive.

"So what do you do?" Stacy changed the subject, Sam smiling in her direction. "Who do you work for that pays enough to afford Armani?"

He blushed lightly at that, thankful for the topic change and feeling proud she noticed his shirt and slacks were indeed Armani. "Uh, you guys do."

Archie smiled while Dwight looked puzzled. "Kurt here works for us," Archie explained to his son. "Down on the seventh floor."

Dwight smiled, impressed that there were some brains in that handsome head of his son's boyfriend as opposed to some of the dumb ones he's caught Sam with from time to time. "How long have you worked there?"

"Just over a week," he answered, taking Sam's hand in his, "met Sam when my friends and I were out celebrating my great first day."

The second-oldest Evans man nodded at that. "So how long have you and Sam been going out? He never mentioned you before."

"I actually asked him out yesterday," Sam voiced up.

"And now you're boyfriends?" Steve asked with an air of disbelief and something else Kurt couldn't place.

"I know it's a little sudden," Sam said, realizing what Steve was nonchalantly implying, "but I care about Kurt a lot."

"I feel the same way about Sam," Kurt surprised himself and everyone around him by saying, not noticing how Archie's eyes were practically shining with mirth at his words.

"How about we stop badgering Kurt and Sam about their developing relationship and eat before dinner gets cold," Archie interjected in a tone that implied it wasn't a suggestion.

Sam, for the first time in his life that he could actually remember, was incredibly grateful to his grandfather as words died on Steve's and Dwight's lips and everybody turned to face their own plates instead of each other. Sam felt Kurt's hand squeeze his thigh gently and he turned to the man beside him, covering Kurt's hand with his. The blonde was thankful no one made dessert so after dinner was finished and the dishes were put away, Sam was more than happy to escort his family over to the elevator that was waiting for them.

"It was really nice meeting you," Stacy said sincerely as she surprised everyone (including Kurt) by smashing herself against him in a hug.

Kurt didn't know what to do as he stood there and wrapped a tentative arm around her shoulder by the time she let him go. Dwight and Mary both shook his hand and expressed similar sentiments as Archie mimicked his granddaughter and pulled Kurt (gently) against him in a hug. Kurt didn't hesitate to wrap both arms around the older man and hug him back, feeling warmth similar to how it felt being held in Sam's arms but somehow different with Archie bubble in his chest. Steve was the last one to do something; Kurt didn't know what to expect and felt a little nervous until he reached out and shook Kurt's hand.

"Take care of yourself," he said stoically, shooting his brother a sharp glare before letting go of Kurt's hand and stepping into the elevator with the rest of his family.

"Is he always like that?" Kurt wondered once the elevator doors closed and he was held against Sam's side comfortably.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"How come?"

"It's a long story," Sam answered with another sigh.

"I've got time," Kurt offered, looking up at the blonde he was being held against.

"Shouldn't I be taking you home?"

"Do you really want me to leave?"

Sam smiled. "Not really."

Kurt returned Sam's smile. "Then I won't. You can make up the guest room for me."

"I don't have one," Sam realized as Kurt pulled him along into the living room. "Most my guests ended up in my room with me."

The brunette arched an eyebrow at that. "What? I was kind of a whore before you came around and brightened up my world."

"You're not a whore," Kurt said, sitting down on the couch and pulling Sam's hand in his.

"You can twist it any way you want Kurt, you know it's the truth."

"Don't talk about yourself that way," the brunette stated with finality, linking his fingers with Sam's. "You're not a whore; you're too pretty."

"If you say so," he sighed, reaching down to kiss Kurt. "Thanks for thinking I'm pretty."

Kurt laughed. "You're such a dork!"

"Isn't that why you like me?"

This time, Kurt full-on snorted. "No! No, not at all." He turned to face the man. "I like you because of your money, your nice car, this amazing apartment and how spoiled I think you could make me until I drain your bank and move on to my next sugar daddy."

Sam stared at him for a full five second before he grinned. "Then in that case, let me up now so I can call Stevie and let him know he's been right all along."

"Is _that_ his problem with me? He thinks I only want you because you're rich?"

"No," Sam said, pulling Kurt against him and wrapping his free arm around the lithe man's body. "His problem's with me."

Kurt looked up at him and nodded. "Spill it, Handsome, I'm not going anywhere."

"When I ran away with my ex-boyfriend, Stevie took it the hardest. Apparently he was around to hear my grandfather's tirade about what a bastard I am and a waste of the Evans DNA and all that so when I came back, he didn't understand how everyone could be mad at me when I was gone but completely different once I came back home."

"Go on," Kurt said after a minute of letting all that sink in.

"I guess it was like hero worship or something with him. I was his big brother and then everyone's going around saying 'Don't be like him' or 'Damn that junkie Sam' and I'm sure there was a bunch of other stuff being said about me at the time. I think it was hardest on him because news spreads through the rich community faster than wildfire. Kids in school used to pick on him and tell him his brother's a slut and will do anything for a buck and how he'll turn out just like me once he's older. It didn't help when I came back and started sneaking out of the house at night."

Kurt looked at him funny, as if awaiting an explanation.

"I'd go clubbing," he verified and Kurt nodded. "I learned my lesson after David OD'd and stayed away from the junk after rehab and didn't use again until my little relapse that one time. But like I said, drinking was never a serious problem for me so booze on top of clubs equaled random hookups with various guys."

"That's when kids started telling Steve he'd be just like his brother?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Pictures were worth a thousand words and me falling out of clubs with bottles in my hands or hanging off random guys were kind of hard for him to speak out against. I guess in the long run he just couldn't forgive me for that and I don't really blame the little guy."

"Hey," Kurt said, loosening his hand from Sam's and caressing the blonde's cheek. "You can't blame yourself for what a bunch of schoolyard assholes said. If I'd listened to the kids when I was in school, I'd have dropped out and worked a street corner until I died of AIDS or someone took pity on the world and finally beat one more _fag _out of it."

Sam's arms subconsciously wrapped themselves tighter around Kurt and held him closer.

"You know there's that old saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me.' I'm not saying what you or those kids did and said was right but the last person who should be treating you like that is your own brother. He should've talked about these things instead of keeping them bottled up and letting a bad public's opinion influence his image of you." Kurt licked his lips and continued. "How old is he, seventeen, eighteen?"

"They're eighteen," Sam said, amazed at what the brunette in his grip was saying.

"Then it's high time he grows up! Stacy seems to love you and I'm surprised Archie defended you _and _us so well at dinner considering I was convinced the man hated you after that little exchange in the cafeteria. Your mom doesn't seem to have a problem with you if she brought the family over for dinner. What about your dad?"

"Dad was disappointed in me for a while," Sam admitted after a slightly pregnant pause. "But we talked things out in therapy, got our relationship back on track. I was still going out drinking and stuff but he was just pleased I wasn't using anymore. You know he likes you; he was impressed I'm dating someone smart enough to work for our company."

"I liked him too," Kurt smiled shyly, looking up at Sam through eyelashes. "Archie was right; the Evans gene pool _is _a kind one. You're gonna look just as handsome as him in thirty years."

Sam laughed heartily, the tension ebbing off his shoulders in waves. He pulled Kurt up and attached his mouth to the brunette's lips, licking along the seam of Kurt's bottom lip before retracting his away.

"What was that for?"

The blonde smiled. "A lot of things: for being this amazing, for putting up with me even though we're barely a couple, for listening, for understanding, for actually being on _my _side, for giving me a second chance to prove I'm not some rich douche that drinks his money away in clubs _anymore,_" he said when Kurt cocked an eyebrow, both remembering what had happened when they first met. "Mostly, it was for you being you. I think you're the best thing after Puck and Quinn to ever come into my life."

Kurt laid his head against Sam's chest and smiled, the hand resting on Sam's shoulder now wrapped around his neck. He pulled Sam closer to him and hoped he'd be able to wipe his happiness tears on Sam's shirt without the blonde noticing.

"Aw, don't cry baby," Sam whispered, tilting Kurt's head up and kissing his tear-stained cheeks.

_So much for him not noticing, _Kurt thought as Sam's lips were wet with his tears.

"Please don't cry Kurt," he whispered against Kurt's lips, the brunette tasting the salt from his tears.

"I'm done crying," Kurt assured, giving Sam's bottom lip a kiss. "I promise."

Sam smiled and Kurt melted. "Think you're ready to go to bed?"

Kurt's eyes widened a little and Sam grinned down at him. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. It's getting a little late and both of us have work tomorrow. Wanna turn in for the night?"

Glasz eyes checked the clock on the Blu-Ray player and he frowned. "It's eight-thirty."

"So? Maybe I wanna call it an early night. Or we could watch a movie, go out clubbing, I could take you home—"

The brunette yawned suddenly and Sam chuckled. "I thought so. C'mon, I'll show you our room and get you a toothbrush and stuff."

He took Kurt by the hand and pulled him to his feet, the smaller man actually looking more tired than he was a second ago. Kurt nodded sleepily and walked down the hall with Sam until they reached the bedroom in the back of the apartment. His eyes hungrily roved over the well-made bed and he started inching subconsciously towards it but a pull to his hand led him into an en suite bathroom.

Kurt sat on the marble top of Sam's spa-like bathtub and sleepily watched the blonde rummage through the cabinets under the sink for something. Sam grinned triumphantly when he found an unused spare toothbrush for Kurt and backed out of the cabinet on his knees. He turned to Kurt and his grin softened into a warm smile when he saw how hard Kurt was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Here," he said softly, failing to not startle the smaller man. "I found you a toothbrush."

"Thanks Sam," Kurt whispered, standing up and accepting the blue plastic from Sam.

Sam returned his smile and kept an arm wrapped around the tired man as he brushed his teeth alongside Kurt. He couldn't help but smile at the image in the mirror of how adorable Kurt tiredly brushed his teeth or how nice Sam thought they looked standing together.

"I'm really tired," Kurt muttered when he was done brushing his teeth, not even noticing when Sam put it away in the holder beside his.

"Yeah, you look it," Sam agreed, once again taking him by the hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

Kurt felt the soft mattress beneath him and sighed contentedly. Sam watched him for a second before turning around and walking into his closet, something he was sure Kurt would've been excited for if he were not currently trying to keep his poor tired eyes open. Sam came back with a dress shirt and handed it to a weary Kurt, turning around when the brunette stood up to slip out of his suit and into the shirt.

"Damn, baby," Sam whispered when he turned around, awestruck at seeing Kurt standing around dressed in one of his shirts and nothing but.

"What?" Kurt asked with a yawn.

"Nothing," Sam grinned, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and taking him to the bed. He pushed the covers back and picked Kurt up bridal style, settling him in the bed. "You just look hot in my clothes."

"Don't get too used to it," Kurt weakly glared, failing to hide the blush spreading across his cheek or the heat warming through his chest at Sam's words.

Sam got into bed and pulled the covers over them, clapping his hands in the air once and the lights dimmed.

"Don't get any funny ideas," the brunette mumbled as he pulled himself against Sam, cradling his head in the crook of the man's shoulder and getting comfortable.

"You've nothing to fear, handsome," Sam assured, wrapping his occupied arm around Kurt as best he could, snapping his fingers and letting the darkness overcome them. His arm settled down around Kurt's waist and his splayed palm rubbed soothingly against Kurt's belly. "Your virtue's safe and sound here with me."

"Good," Kurt whispered through a yawn, eyelids too heavy for him to keep open any longer. "I'm not ready for you to have it."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? What are you doing at my desk?"<p>

Kurt stepped into his cubicle to see a plus-sized woman dressed in purple clothes typing away at his computer, different decorations set up on his cubicle walls and desk.

The woman turned around. "I'm Lauren and I'm working," she said, the statement sounding almost like a question.

"Okay, why are you working _here? _This is my desk," Kurt wanted to know.

"You're Kurt Hummel?"

He nodded.

"Tina wants to see you then," she informed before turning around and ignoring the brunette, going back to work.

Glasz eyes glared at the back of the woman's head before he stomped off in search of the section leader, half of him wanting to scream at how frustrated his originally-good mood and morning was suddenly going.

_Kurt had woken up bright and early that morning after a good night's sleep in Sam's arms, Sam's chest serving as a pillow. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes took in the sight of the blonde's bedroom, realizing he wasn't in his. His eyes were practically smiling at Sam's tousled hair and his ears were filled with the sounds of Sam's barely-audible snoring. Kurt found he didn't even mind he couldn't move as Sam's arms were still wrapped around him; the feeling making him happier than he'd been since college._

He snores like a baby, _Kurt thought, wishing his arms were free so he could move his hands and run his fingers through Sam's cornflower hair._

_Sam's green eyes had chosen that moment to open, taking in the face that was looking down at him. He smiled and was rewarded with Kurt's smile shining down at him._

"_Good morning Kurt," Sam said in a raspy voice, leaning up to peck a chaste kiss to the smaller man's lips._

_Kurt held back the moan that threatened to spill out of his mouth at the contact; it had been far too long since he actually woke up with someone in his bed who wasn't Blaine or Jeff or both of them after a particularly hard night._

"_Morning Sam," Kurt replied, giving Sam a minute to sit up before giving in to his feelings and wrapping his arms around the awakening blonde._

"_Sleep well?" Sam asked, returning Kurt's hug and resting his head on the brunette's slender shoulder._

"_I did actually," Kurt realized after a split second, smiling at Sam even though he couldn't see._

"_Good. What time is it?" he asked, letting Kurt go after the brunette's hold around him loosened._

_Glasz eyes looked for an alarm clock and zoned in on it, the __**7:02 **__displayed in blue numbers. "It's just after seven."_

"_So we have some time then before work," Sam smiled, lying back down and taking Kurt with him, the latter not protesting. "What do you wanna do?"_

_Kurt sniffed himself and then Sam discreetly. "Take a shower?"_

"_Really? At the same time? We can do that!"_

"_Pervert!" Kurt mock-shrieked, feeling giddy and slightly aroused at the idea (not that he was going to let Sam know.) "I didn't mean together!"_

_Sam grinned, pulling Kurt close to him. "I know. I just wanted to push your buttons. You're so cute when I do that."_

_The brunette rolled his eyes._

"_So how about that shower?"_

Kurt knocked on Tina's office door and heard her muffled response to come in. Her face brightened when he stepped in, finishing up her conversation before putting the phone back in its cradle.

"Hello there! Lauren told you I needed to speak with you?"

He nodded, still confused about the whole thing as he sat down in front of Tina's desk. She was all smiles as she opened a drawer and pulled out a plain white envelope, handing it to him.

"Am I fired?" Kurt asked, even more confused as the envelope slipped slightly in his trembling fingers.

"On the contrary!" she exclaimed, face brightening even more. "You've been promoted!"

The extreme confusion was apparent as he just looked at her. "What do you mean 'promoted?' I've been here a week."

Tina didn't seem to mind the statement as she kept smiling. "So? Someone's recognized your hard work and considered you for promotion. Good luck, Kurt!"

It was evident he wasn't getting anything out of her so with a hurried smile, he stood up and walked out of the office. Since going back to his cubicle was no longer an option, Kurt walked out of Section C and found a seat outside in the quiet hallway.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and didn't know whether to be happy or feel awkward at seeing Sebastian sitting beside him, apparently having been there before him with an open newspaper in his hands and paper cup of coffee beside his foot.

"Hi Ba—Sebastian," Kurt said, an uncertain smile on his face.

"_Bas, _Kurt, it's Bas. What's going on, how are you?"

The brunette flinched at how casual Sebastian was sounding but he knew deep down it was his own fault so he had no right to say anything about it. "I'm good, I'm real good. And you?"

Sebastian smiled lightly. "Same. So what are you doing out here? Work's in there," he said, pointing to the doors Kurt had previously come out of.

Kurt shook his head. "No, that's where work _used _to be. I apparently got promoted this morning."

The taller man set down his paper and pulled Kurt into a friendly hug. "Congratulations! Where'd you move up to?"

Realizing he never opened the envelope Tina had given him in her office, he forked it out of his borrowed (Sam's) suit pocket and ran a finger carefully under the seal. Once the envelope was opened, he pulled the paper out and read the jumble of words splashed across the page.

"I've been promoted to the secretary pool… reassigned to the fiftieth floor?" he read, his confusion clear in his voice.

"Wow, that's where the big boss works!" Sebastian said in awe. "Wait a minute, wasn't that him yesterday? The tall blonde guy you were talking to?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he tried looking anywhere he could but Sebastian's puzzled face. "Kurt?"

"Um, yeah, it was," Kurt said to his feet, not even able to bring himself to _look _at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded even though Kurt seemed to be determined to burn holes through his well-shined shoes. "I better let you go then; don't wanna be late and all. See you 'round, Kurt."

The brunette just nodded as his eyes watched Sebastian's hand bend down to his feet to pick up his cup and walk away, leaving him alone. Kurt just sat there in disbelief over the complexity of everything he was feeling at the moment and couldn't bring himself to move. Should he be concerned about how Sebastian was acting or stop thinking about it?

Mind made up, Kurt stood and turned his back to the glass wall that separated him from his former office and turned to walk back to the elevators. As he stepped past the metal doors and rode up to the fiftieth floor, a thought struck him: was this Sam's doing? Was it supposed to be a surprise? Why didn't Sam say anything about it to him earlier in the morning?

Quinn looked up in confusion when Kurt stepped out of the elevator after the short ride up, walking to her desk with an envelope in hand.

"Hi there Kurt," she greeted with a warm smile. "Are you here to see Sam?"

He handed her the opened envelope and she extracted the paper from it. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "You're the secretary's assistant I've been begging for."

"_You _requested me?"

The blonde woman smiled. "No you per se but an assistant for me. There's too much work Sam and I have to go through on a daily basis. I figured a little help would be nice on both of us. I didn't know you were a secretary here."

"I'm not," Kurt said, further adding to his confused state. "I worked in National Transactions until this morning when I was told I got promoted here."

"Then who—"

"Kurt!" Sam exclaimed, stepping out of his office with a smile on his face. He marched up to the brunette and pulled him in for a hug, Quinn cooing at the sight. "This is a nice surprise! What are you doing here?"

"He's my new secretary's assistant," Quinn beamed once her boss let go of the smaller man. "Kurt just got promoted this morning!"

Sam looked between Kurt and Quinn a little confusedly. "But you're not a secretary," he said, looking at the man who was still in his arms.

"So it wasn't you?"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow and looked Kurt's face over. "No. I've been working ever since I dropped you off."

"Wait, what?" Quinn interjected.

"Not like that," Sam and Kurt said to her in unison.

The elevator dinged and out stepped Archie Evans, all smiles as he took in the three faces looking up at him. "Ah Kurt, you're here!"

"Hey Archie," Kurt said, feeling slightly awkward standing in front of one of the bosses being held by another.

"Are you the one who promoted Kurt?" Quinn asked for her desk, the pieces of the puzzle beginning to come together.

Archie beamed. "Why yes! Yes I am. I figured this young man's worked so hard this past week he deserved a reward for all he's done."

Kurt knew he should be feeling proud at those words but in all honesty, it had only _been _a week and he really didn't feel like he'd done more or less than anyone else in the company. What was Archie's angle?

"But he's not a secretary," Sam and Quinn voiced.

The older man waved a hand through the air, not really caring about the details. "Doesn't matter; with Quinnie here to help show him the ropes, I'm sure he'll be in good hands. Have a nice day everyone!"

With that, the white-haired old man turned on his heel and back into the elevator before the three of them could say anything. Kurt just stood there with Sam's arms around him and Quinn looking as confused as Kurt felt.

"Well then, I guess I have some ropes to show someone," Quinn decided after a minute, getting up from her desk and walking around it.

She weaseled Kurt out of Sam's grip and took him by the hand, walking him into Sam's office. Quinn pointed out the kitchenette and various pieces of equipment in Sam's office that, if necessary, they could use. Back out in the waiting room, she pointed out where their own little kitchen was and where to find refreshments for clients who would be waiting for Sam. If there was something they wanted that the fridge didn't have, they were expected to go down to the cafeteria and get it. Sam sat down on Quinn's desk and watched as she guided his boyfriend around and ran him through everything that would be expected of him as Sam's secretary.

"Think you've got it?" she asked after cuffing Sam on the back of the head to get him off her desk.

Kurt nodded, trying his best to stifle his snigger at the female blonde's actions. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Good! Now we just have to figure where to put you."

"How about my office with me?" Sam piped up.

Both Quinn and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What? There's room at my desk for two. This way Kurt has somewhere to be until we can have another desk brought up here."

Quinn sighed. "Alright then, you _are _the boss."

Sam beamed with pride. "That's right, I'm the boss. Come on Kurt, I'll show you where you can work."

Kurt could hear weakly stifled giggles behind him as he and Sam walked through the doorway of Sam's office, the door closing behind him before he was slammed against it and Sam's lips were plastered against his.

"_Sam_," the brunette moaned breathlessly, the blonde's mouth attacking every inch of his face.

"I love it when you say my name like that," Sam whispered against his jaw, brushing kisses down his neck. "Almost sounds like you're praying."

"_Sam_," Kurt moaned again.

"Just like that," Sam said appreciatively.

"This is weird," Kurt managed to say when his eyes stopped spinning. "Not the kissing!" he corrected at seeing Sam's slightly hurt look. "This promotion craziness; I mean, why me?"

Sam smiled. "Who better? Now I can have you all to myself in my office instead of pining for the angel who's forty-three floors below me."

"Sam, I'm being serious."

"So am I," Sam reasoned. "Look, I don't know what Grandfather's up to but all I know is I'm not at fault here. I didn't give you your promotion so it won't look like that to anyone else because for once, I'm completely innocent."

"I think your actions five seconds ago would contradict that statement," Kurt smirked teasingly.

The blonde grinned. "Didn't hear you complain."

"No, I was apparently too busy praying."

"For me to keep going?"

Kurt laughed. "If that's what you want to hear…"

"Come on baby, let's find somewhere for you to set up until we get you a desk."

"Didn't you say there was room for two at your desk?" Kurt asked as he walked behind Sam.

"Yeah," Sam remembered, spinning around to pick Kurt up and seat him on the desk's surface. "Only I was gonna suggest something like you taking the middle," he nudged Kurt's knees apart with his and stepped in-between the brunette's open legs, "and I'd take the top."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nice, real nice; does that actually work?"

"Honestly?"

"No, don't answer that," Kurt thought after a second. "I'm better off not knowing."

Sam chuckled.

"Now seriously, where are we putting me in the meantime? I'd like to start working now that I actually _am _expected to."

"Bossy, bossy," Sam sassed as he picked Kurt up and set him on his feet. "All right, let's find somewhere for you. Perfect!" he exclaimed, pointing to a small table in the corner of his office. "How's that?"

"It'll do," Kurt said with a little salute in Sam's direction. "Just tell me what you need—that I can do without taking my clothes off," he finished, kind of liking the lecherous grin spreading across Sam's face before he caught himself but not about to let Sam know that.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have caught that one. I could've had a lot of fun with it," Sam teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, strutting to his corner of the office feeling Sam's eyes on his backside as he walked. "Eyes forward, Mr. Evans."

He almost laughed at the hectic sounds of Sam moving suddenly and papers rustling. Kurt turned to see Sam blushing lightly as he squatted down, picking up half his desk off the floor. Rolling his eyes again, he sat down at the little table Sam assigned him and followed the blonde as he stepped around his desk and sat down.

"Now what?"

Sam laughed. "I have no idea. Whatever I need, Quinn brings. Work, lunch, the whole nine yards. I don't wanna order you around for all that."

Kurt got out of his seat and walked over to Sam's side of the desk, sitting down on its edge. "Sam, that's kind of my job now. Besides, I think we both know out of the two of us, who's the real boss here."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at that and pulled Kurt into his lap, the smaller man gasped at the sudden change in altitude. Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him tight. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes, yes it is," Kurt said with a nod. "You know it too."

He grinned. "Yeah I do. How's about getting us some _keopi_?" _Coffee._

"Sure thing," Kurt agreed, bending down some to kiss Sam.

Letting the brunette up, Sam fished around in his pocket for some change. "We're not gonna get any work done today, are we?"

Kurt turned back from his spot in front of the office door and winked. "Doubt it. But hey, neither you nor I can be blamed. I didn't ask to be promoted to your secretary." With that, he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"Is there a vending machine up here by any chance or do I have to go down to the cafeteria? Boss man wants coffee," Kurt explained to Quinn once he stepped up to her desk.

"I didn't show you?" she asked, sounding ashamed of herself. "Follow me!"

She led him to a corner of the office that without her guidance, Kurt wouldn't have noticed the alcove hidden away or the two vending machines that occupied the small space. "How long have these been here?"

Quinn smiled. "Since it became Sam's office. Now you said you wanted coffee, right? It's in this one," she pointed to the second vendor. "Funny, before Monday, he's never had it before. Yesterday it was all he could drink."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, it was weird. I've never even _seen _him with it before and yesterday, he kept me running to the cafeteria for it. After you left, the delivery guy came and replaced the sodas with this coffee. I don't know Korean but do you have any idea what kind of drink it is?"

Kurt was trying his hardest not to blush but it really wasn't working that well for him. "Uh, no. I was under the impression that it's just a regular coffee drink from Korea, like Starbucks in a can."

"Okay," Quinn said with a nod. "Well, whenever the caffeine slave wants some, it's right here for him. Oh! Don't let him make you get it all the time. Now that he's not getting his regular exercise, he can get up and get his own Korean coffee from time to time. I don't think fat's a good look for him," she finished with a wink.

He full-on blushed at Quinn's statement and her delicate laughter rang in his ears. "You really like him don't you?" she asked when her laughter died down, allowing her to breathe better.

"I do," Kurt whispered. "It's weird because we don't really know each other all that well but it feels—"

"Like none of it matters? Like he was right there in front of you the whole time until you realized it?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered, slightly amused at Quinn's little speech or how accurate a description for his feelings that was.

"Why don't you go give Sam his coffee and we can take an early lunch?" Quinn suggested, looking down at her wristwatch and seeing it was almost twelve anyway. "Or do you two have plans like yesterday?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled. "No, let's have lunch. That sounds nice!"

Quinn returned his smile and stepped back only to walk into Sam. "Sam!"

Sam's eyes turned to Kurt. "Where's that coffee?"

The brunette handed him… air and realized he never fed the vending machine because he and Quinn had been busy talking. Sam laughed at Kurt's predicament as the smaller man blushed and turned back to the vending machine to get Sam his coffee.

"How long were you standing there?" Quinn demanded while Kurt bent over to get the can from the collection bin.

"Long enough to hope Kurt knew these were here so he didn't have to drag that delectable backside all the way to the cafeteria and back up," Sam winked when a blushing Kurt handed him his coffee.

"Why didn't you tell him the vending machines were here?"

"Didn't recall Grandfather asking _me _to show him the ropes," he grinned.

"Whatever, jerk," Quinn said with an eye roll. "We're going on break. Be back in an hour."

* * *

><p>"So has that ever happened before, what you said back in the office?" Kurt asked as he dug into his pasta.<p>

Quinn nodded, mouth full of mushroom soup and the brunette smiled. Both were seated at a small table in a cozy little café a block away from the Evans Group building.

_While Quinn was getting her coat and purse, Sam had reached into his pocket for his wallet and handed Kurt his credit card, telling him to get whatever he wanted. Before Kurt could even protest, Quinn snatched the card from his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheeks. "Thanks, Sammy! I'll wait for you in the lobby, Kurt."_

_Sam blushed lightly as the pair watched Quinn get into the elevator and smile before the doors closed, taking her down to the lobby._

_Kurt looked at Sam and took the blonde's hand in his. He stretched up on his tiptoes and pressed his own kiss to Sam's other cheek, smiling when he took his lips back. "Thanks, Sammy."_

_"You're welcome, baby," Sam said with the warmest smile Kurt had even seen on him. "I'll see you when you get back."_

"When Puck and I were teenagers," Quinn said after she swallowed. "Believe it or not, there was a time I hated his guts."

"How come?" Kurt asked.

"You saw how he was with you when Sam introduced us, right?" Kurt nodded. "He's like that with every single living thing that crosses his path. It's like he can't stop flirting with anyone that has a pretty face. When we were younger, before we got married—how much do you know about Sam's past?"

"Well if you're comment about his 'regular exercise' was any indication, I take it Puck was like Sam?"

Quinn laughed. "Quite the opposite actually; if anything, Sam was an angelic virgin compared to the way Puck was. You know he used to keep score of how many lays he got in one day?"

"Too much information," Kurt said with a snorting giggle.

"Sorry but it's totally true," Quinn said.

"So if he was such a…"

"Whore?" the blonde supplied.

Kurt nodded. "Why'd you marry him?"

"Puck and I had a child together in high school," Quinn said softly, "giving her up hurt both of us more than anything else imaginable."

The brunette put his fork down and rested his hand over hers, giving it a squeeze. "It's okay, it was ten years ago."

"What happened to the baby?" Kurt asked.

"We gave her up for adoption," Quinn replied after a moment. "Puck and I spent a year pretty much avoiding each other as best as possible. I think it was hardest on Sam because we were all friends and a lot of the time we forced him in the middle. But over time we started talking about life and things of the like and we kinda realized despite what happened we were perfect for each other."

Kurt raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I was a cheerleader when I was in high school; Sam and Puck were on the football team. On paper, we were a perfect match. The left tackle and one of the team co-captains; a march made in heaven. At least, until I got pregnant. Then, we became open prey at school. Puck was slammed numerous times into lockers, I got kicked off the team and got called tons of creative names by people I didn't even know; it was hell. Sam did his best to be there until he met that bastard Karofsky and ran away."

"Karofsky went to school with you guys?"

Quinn nodded.

"I thought he was just someone Sam met on the street or whatever."

"No, he went to school with us. Played on the football and basketball teams with the boys, used to go to parties with us when we were freshman and everything, you name it. He was one of the most popular kids in school back then. We were all shocked when he and Sam ran off together, more so when he OD'd and Sam came back needing rehab. On top of being pregnant and called a slut and a whore on a daily basis, those weren't our better years."

"But you had Puck?"

The blonde smiled. "I had Puck. Despite everything, he stuck by me as best he could. His parents were more horrified that he'd gotten a Christian girl pregnant; you'd think the hundreds of men and women he'd slept with before would bring bigger shame but no, I was the black mark on Puck's life record according to his parents. They wanted nothing to do with me or the baby so we split. Puck managed to sneak away with his trust fund, got us a couple fake IDs so we could get an apartment; we were gonna be like a little family."

"What changed?"

"_My _parents found out. They thought I just wanted to shack up with some hot guy and live in sin and all that crap; little did they know how sinful I'd already been. They forced me back home when they found out I was pregnant and if I didn't they threatened to have Puck charged with kidnapping and rape—"

"That's horrible!" Kurt exclaimed.

Quinn grinned without the emotion. "Welcome to life on the Upper East Side when the seed of the one percent goes bad."

Kurt grimaced.

"So you went back home?"

She nodded. "If you want to call that then yeah, I went home. I went home and had the baby and gave her up because it's what my parents wanted. Spent the next two years on a horrible roller coaster ride of postpartum depression; you know I even tried hitting on Sam a couple times our senior year?"

Kurt, who'd been taking a drink of water, sputtered and narrowly missed his borrowed clothes. Quinn handed him a napkin to wipe up his side of the table. "Seriously? My Sam?"

"Oh, so he _yours _now, huh?" Quinn grinned.

"Be quiet and explain," he commanded as he mopped.

The blonde laughed. "I told you, I was a wreck with my hormones being the way they were. I saw Sam as viable father material when I was trying to delude myself into thinking I was getting my daughter back. I'm more ashamed about it now than I was back then."

"But it's Sam!"

"I know, Sam who's gayer than a picnic on the Fourth of July. I was out of my mind back then, I admit this. I saw Sam as a better Puck and didn't even care that was he was gay at the time."

"Then what?"

"He turned me down cold," Quinn admitted with a laugh. "Said no matter how beautiful I was, I was still a girl and he wasn't interested in raising a child with one, especially his best friend's kid. Also told me to stop being such a bitch to Puck because he still loved me and he wasn't going to betray him."

Kurt felt a spark of something (maybe pride) in his chest and found himself thinking about Sam with new-found respect. "Sam said all that?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Through it all, Sam remained loyal to us both even when we were constantly forcing him to choose sides. He's the driving force that got me to stop asking random guys, gay ones too in Sam's case, to be my 'baby daddy' and start talking to Puck again."

"Wow," was all Kurt could think of to say to that.

"When I started talking about wanting to get married to Puck when high school was over, he was the only one that was on our side about the whole thing. In fact, the entire Evans family was behind us. I know looking at things and what happened, it wouldn't have made any sense, but Puck loved me and I found that in time, I loved him too. A few weeks after we graduated, we got married."

"How did your family take it?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "My sister's the only child they have now. I shamed the entire family even though no one really brought up my pregnancy. Sam's the one who had it bad with stumbling out of nightclubs completely drunk. Even though he did it himself, his family still loved him. Mine was a quiet little affair and it was too much for my parents to bear. I was given my trust and told to get lost. So I did. Moved back into that apartment with Puck, Sam moved in with us and we all started Columbia together in the fall, a married couple and our third wheel."

Kurt laughed at that. "And you've been together ever since?"

"Yep, eight years now in June," she said, smiling as she admired her wedding ring gleaming on her finger. "Now tell me: did you like Sam when you first met him?"

"No," Kurt whispered, almost ashamed of himself for admitting it because it seemed like years ago he hated Sam as opposed to just barely a week. "When we met, he was drunk and trying to get me into the bathroom with him."

"Sounds like Sam," Quinn muttered. "What changed?"

"He pulled me out on the dance floor. Then he started kissing me."

Quinn made a noncommittal hum. "Puck used to say Sam's lips would drive him wild. He loved making out with Sam, too."

"Okay, is there anyoneSam _hasn't_ fooled around with?" Kurt demanded.

The feminine blonde raised her hand. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, it wasn't his kissing that changed things, it was the _way _he was kissing me."

"How was that?"

"My first boyfriend used to kiss all over my neck when we were together. It's how Sam was doing it when we were on the dance floor at that club. Only every time Finn did it—that was his name, Finn—it felt like he was _pressuring _me to like, fool around with him. Even though I already knew what Sam wanted, I kept forgetting because of how nice it felt having him kiss me the way he was."

"So your first boyfriend kissed your neck because he wanted some. Sam admits he wants you for a few minutes but once you're dancing and he's kissing you the same way this Finn used to, it's different?"

Kurt nodded. "I know it makes zero sense but it's just how he made me feel. I said yes to a date with him on Monday and when we kissed good night, it brought back that feeling again."

"But didn't you have a boyfriend or something before?"

"How did you know that?"

Quinn frowned a little. "Sam tried bringing you flowers, right?" Kurt nodded. "When he came up to the office Monday, he sat in his chair and bawled his eyes out because you were taken. I've never once seen him cry over a guy or have a guy turn him down before. He was really heartbroken over the entire thing. It's none of my business what happened between you and the guy you were with but on Tuesday, all he could talk about was you. How you stood up for him from his grandfather, how you agreed to go to dinner with him, how you gave him a second chance after his behavior the day you met and how good of a kisser you were when he dropped you off. I know it's crazy to say after a week or so, but I think he's in love or at least in _really _strong like."

Kurt blushed. "You think?"

She smiled at the younger man in front of her. "I do. You make him happy, Kurt. I think you can keep making him happy."

"Thanks, Quinn."

"So what do you say? Are we done talking around empty dishes?"

The brunette looked down at his pasta-free plate and Quinn's empty soup bowl before smiling. "Yeah, I think we're done."

With a wink, Quinn waved the waiter over and dropped Sam's credit card through the electronic reader. She grabbed the stylus and signed on the screen, flashing the man a smile.

"You two have a good day now," he said before leaving their table.

Quinn handed him Sam's credit card. "Here, I'll let you be the one to give it back."

Kurt giggled uncontrollably but nevertheless tucked the piece of plastic in his wallet before pushing his chair back and linking pinkies with the woman beside him. Quinn looked down at her hand and back up to the man whose pinkie was holding hers.

"I saw Brittany and Santana Lopez holding hands like this and wanted to do it," Kurt said, glancing at her from his peripheral as they stepped out of the café.

The blonde woman laughed and enthusiastically held on to his pinkie the entire walk back to their building. Kurt was laughing at something Quinn said and he almost didn't notice Sebastian until right before the pair walked into him.

"Oh I'm sor—hey Kurt," Sebastian said, still holding onto Kurt's arms.

"Hi, Bas. Sorry about that; didn't see you there."

"Like déjà vu," Sebastian said with a chuckle. He turned to Quinn and extended his hand. "Hi, Sebastian Smythe."

"Oh I'm sorry! Bas, this is Quinn Puckerman. Quinn, this is Bas. We were neighbors back on the seventh floor."

"Nice to meet you," Quinn responded, shaking Sebastian's hand.

"You too."

"I'll meet you back on the fiftieth, okay Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and the two watched Quinn board an elevator and disappear from view. "So what's up?"

Sebastian turned to Kurt and smiled softly. "Nothing, just getting ready to leave."

"It's one."

"Shorter afternoons if I work earlier mornings. Did you wanna do something with me?"

The smaller man blanched a little. "I'm still working."

"What about after? I can wait around for you."

Kurt really didn't like how almost pleading Sebastian sounded at the moment. "I was gonna go home after work. I haven't seen my roommates in a day."

"What happened?"

"I spent the night at my boyfriend's," Kurt said, hating how it sounded like a question.

"That blonde guy?" Sebastian practically snorted.

"Don't 'that blonde guy' him, Bas. He's a really nice guy."

Sebastian scoffed and Kurt was beginning to get mad. "Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being anything," Sebastian countered.

This time, Kurt scoffed. "Actually, you're being a jerk. What the hell did Sam do to you?"

"HE TOOK YOU FROM ME!" Sebastian shouted, not caring about the surrounding lobby and the fifty-plus other occupants.

Kurt looked around wildly and was only a touch pleased seeing people doing their best to avoid eye contact with the pair. "No, he didn't!" Kurt wanted to shout, oddly managing to keep his cool. "No, he didn't and you know it. You and I had one date and one date only. Sebastian, please don't be like this. I like you, I really do—"

"Then why aren't we together?"

"Because I like Sam more," Kurt answered in a flat voice. "He and I have more in common. There's something there between us that you and I just… don't have."

"Kurt—"

The brunette cut him off. "I know that's not what you want to hear and I'm sorry I'm hurting your feelings but it's the truth. Sam and I just connected stronger. I don't want to lose your friendship because I really _do _like you, Bas. I'm not going to forget about that handsome man who was kind to me on my first day here, the same one who welcomed me with open arms and gave me half his lunch when all I thought I wanted was soup. Please don't be this jilted angry guy because I don't like him very much. I want Sebastian, my _friend_."

Kurt ran a hand down Sebastian's cheek gently and the sandy-haired man looked close to tears. The smaller man dropped his hand down to Sebastian's arm and gave the muscle a squeeze before letting go and turning towards the elevators. He caught Brittany's eye and the blonde smiled at him before it was shocked off her face at the words breaking through the once-again silent lobby.

"I don't care how big or bad your boyfriend thinks he is; you were _mine _first and I'm gonna fight to get you back!"

_Oh dear God…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: It's done! I hope the length makes up for the time everyone who reviewed and alerted and favorited had to wait but it's all finished now and I hope you all liked it. I've already started writing ideas for the sixth chapter and hopefully no one will have to wait this long again to see what happens! And how _awesome _was all the Hevans!friendship moments during last night's _Glee_? Didn't it just totally make putting up with canon!Blaine's episode-long temper tantrum worth it? Personally, I like my AU!Blaine more; Kurt's best friend, confidant and nothing more ;) Until the next update! And if anyone out there is an R&B fan, y'all know what today is :( I'd like to thank Lisa and the music of TLC (as well as her solo album) for keeping me company while I wrote. I believe it's because of her I got this done faster than I thought I would :)

To all of my Australian readers out there: Happy ANZAC Day!

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet and Grant Gustin are sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	6. Friction

**Title**: Between Him and Him _(Chapter 6: Friction)_

**Rated**: M

**Writing Time**: 04/26-05/25/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Bluff (Blaine/Jeff/Kurt) friendship and Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Heavy language, mentioned past drug use, mentioned promiscuity, homosexual acceptance, a LOT of sweet boy kisses, diabetic fluff and light internal conflict. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee. _If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Spoiled blueblood Sam Evans finds himself falling in love with a man who wants nothing to do with him.

**Author's Note**: My eyes are still spinning from all the response the last chapter garnered; thank you everyone so very much for that! I'll try and keep this author's note short because I tend to ramble but just know that I appreciate all of you for alerting, favoriting, recommending, and supporting this story. It truly means the world to me! For all those Kurtbastian!stans out there who want something good to read, I highly recommend obsessivekumpulsivereadr's _Of Bear Cubs, Meerkats and Hobbits _^^ You won't be disappointed! Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: To clovrboy, jono74656 and MDemagogue for keeping me saner than I probably shouldn't be right now; you vatos are three of my rocks ^^ HevansObsessed and thoxinua: ¡Hola mis amigas! ¡Yo te amo, loquitas! XxBlackShadowMagicxX: Trouty Kat on Porcelain. That is all ^^ Also, I've read all 19+ chapters of _A Change in the Weather _and OMG! IT'S SO GOOD! I'm freaking out right now because it hasn't been updated and I want it updated! KrazyLikeKum: Olá Papí! JasonDragon64: *waves* HI! Eleven Lollipops: ¡Equis! School's almost over so start talking to me again. I've been bored without you and your awesomesauce love life to live through :( Dani Hiwatari: ¡Espero tus exámenes ido bien! ¡Y TAMBIÉN MEEP! obsessivekumpulsivreadr: Thanks for that li'l shout-out at the end of chapter 42 ^^ The Hevans was sweet but the Kurtbastian was sweeter =D My only question now is: since Sebastian was just sleeping at the time, did Sam _really _break up with Mercedes or was Sebastian's dream just playing tricks on us? You need to rectify this lickety-splity. Hehehehehe, lickety-splity! ;) frm93: Loving _I'm in Hevans_, especially the seventh chapter ^^ Keep up the awesome work! DasherThePrancingDancer: I've missed you :'( How you been?

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS THAT GODDAMNED SON OF A BITCH?! I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"<p>

That was the first thing Kurt heard when the elevator doors opened and he stepped onto the fiftieth floor. His eyes turned to a murderous-looking Sam being physically restrained by Puck and Quinn, both looking like they were having a hard time holding him back. Kurt got scared and backed into the elevator doors upon seeing Sam struggling to free himself from his friends' hold. Sam's eyes caught how frightened Kurt looked and immediately his face softened at the sight of his boyfriend trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry! C'mon guys, lemme go!" Sam begged in a much quieter voice.

Hesitantly, Quinn and Puck released Sam and the blonde shot over to Kurt, pulling him from against the elevator doors and into his arms, holding the brunette against his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sam whispered into Kurt's hair.

"Wh-wh-what's goin-g-g-g-g o-n-n-n-n?" Kurt stuttered, Sam lowering them both into a sitting position on the floor.

Sam rubbed a hand against Kurt's lower back while Quinn took the initiative to explain. "Brittany called up and was rambling about some good-looking ferret face shouting in the lobby about Sam taking you away from him and he's gonna fight to get you back. Was she talking about Sebastian? Did Sebastian say all that?"

Kurt nodded, head hitting Sam's chest with a cushioned thud. "Yeah. He _screamed_ Sam took me away from him and then said he didn't care how big or bad Sam thought he was, he's gonna fight to get me back."

"I'm gonna fucking _kill_ that bastard!" Sam vowed, arms wrapping tighter around Kurt's shaking body.

"Don't," Kurt whispered, bringing his own arms around Sam's tense shoulders and starting to massage. "I don't want you in trouble."

"He can't get away with this," Sam stated, beginning to calm down some.

"He won't," Kurt assured, picking his head up and looking Sam in the eye. "I promise I don't want him or anything else to do with him after this. I can't believe he just shouted that to the entire lobby when I told him all I wanted was to be friends."

"It's a classic move," Puck piped up, Kurt noticing his arm wrapped almost protectively around Quinn's waist. "One I've pulled many times before in the past. Call out a guy for stealing your chick, or dude in your case, to try and come off as a badass. Chicks and chick-dudes get all hot and bothered and then ditch their guy for the troublemaker."

"One that's not gonna work," Sam glared in Puck's direction before turning back to Kurt. "Right?" he asked softly.

Kurt kissed him. "Of course it's not going to work! I already told him I just wanted to be friends because you and I have something between us and then he pulled that. I'm sorry he did."

"Don't blame yourself Kurt," Sam said, loosening his hold a little around Kurt and pulling them both to their feet. "_None_ of this is _your_ fault."

"Still feels like it," Kurt countered.

Sam pecked a kiss to his lips, silencing him. "It's not. It's all his; you weren't the one airing your dirty laundry out in the lobby for the entire world to hear. That's all on him and no one else."

"Why don't we switch to a happier topic?" Quinn suggested. "Kurt, take a look at what came while we were at lunch."

Kurt stopped massaging Sam's shoulders and looked up. There beside Quinn was a double desk, its surface void of anything personal except for two computers and some boxes. The brunette hadn't even noticed that Quinn's stuff wasn't anywhere in sight when he first stepped onto the floor after Sam's scary outburst.

"It's a—"

"Double desk, dude," Puck smiled, clapping a hand against Kurt's shoulder. "Sam and I moved it in while you and Quinn were out."

"Surprised?"

Kurt smiled; turning to Sam, he held the blonde closer and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him. "Yeah I'm surprised, thank you. It's a lovely surprise but what about working in your office? I think I'm going to actually miss my little corner table."

Sam groaned. "_Now_ you tell me? You'll be the death of me, Kurt Hummel."

Quinn laughed in Puck's arms, shooting the pair a smile when they turned to face her.

"Oh, Kurt, I have you stuff!" Puck exclaimed, loosening his hold around his wife and pointing to a box on the second desktop.

"So that's where everything went," Kurt realized. "Where'd you keep it?"

Puck beamed at the praise for his sleuth skills. "In my office one floor down from here; I work with Dwight and Archie."

Something in Kurt's head clicked at that statement but he didn't think it was really important at the moment. "Oh," he said simply. "Cool."

"C'mon baby, go set up your desk," Sam prodded, trying to push Kurt towards it. "I'm gonna get a can of coffee and cool off."

Kurt rubbed an open palm against the back of Sam's neck, running his fingers up through the blonde's short hair. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sam smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "I'll be fine once I've calmed down."

The elevator bell rang and four sets of eyes turned to see Archie Evans walk through the silver doors. Kurt turned back to Sam whose facial features were instinctively hardened defensively.

_So much for him calming down, _Kurt thought, a little ashamed of himself for thinking so as Archie approached.

"Samuel, may I have a word with you?"

Glasz eyes watched as grandfather and grandson walked into the back of the lobby and through the frosted glass office doors, closing behind their retreating figures.

"Should we be worried?" Kurt asked, turning to Quinn and Puck.

"Naw," Puck said, shooting him a friendly smile. "He'll be okay in there. Believe it or not, Arch came into work in a real good mood this morning."

Now Kurt's interest was piqued. "How come?"

Puck shrugged. "Dunno. Boss just said something about a really good dinner he had last night."

Kurt blushed at the statement; Quinn noticed it instantly and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Do you know something we don't?"

The smaller man started to fluster under the scrutiny of Quinn and her husband as Puck turned his attention from the closed office doors to Kurt, wondering what his better half was getting at. "What's going on?"

Quinn smiled. "Kurt knows something about why Archie's in a good mood and won't share."

Puck sniggered. "C'mon dude, spill. She won't give up until you do; what happened?"

"Nothing _happened. _I was just at dinner last night when Sam's family came over."

"Whoa," Puck said a little slack-jawed. "You had _dinner _with Sam and his family?"

Kurt nodded, not thinking anything of it. "So? What's the big deal?"

"Dude, that's huge!"

Now Kurt was beginning to get confused.

Noticing Kurt's confusion, Quinn explained, "What he means is we've never heard of someone being invited over to Sam's for dinner. Most of Sam's 'dates,' if you want to call them that, end with one thing and one thing only. None of them are _ever _invited over for anything that doesn't involve sex. Usually dinner with his family is just that: family. The fact that you had dinner with them…"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Puck walked over to the smaller man and whispered in his ear, Quinn standing close behind him so she could hear what he husband was telling Kurt.

"Oh," was all Kurt could muster saying, feeling his cheeks flush and his heart begin to pound.

* * *

><p>"So Samuel, it seems you have a bit of a predicament on your hands."<p>

_That's putting it lightly, _Sam thought.

Green eyes followed the older man's figure walking back and forth around the office, Archie's hands clasped behind his back as he walked. Sam almost laughed at the sight but something in him stirred and he decided against it. So far, Grandfather's tone hadn't suggested the 'predicament' he was in was his fault; better not to do anything that could stir the old man's anger.

"Yes, it seems I do," Sam said calmly, watching his grandfather pace about.

"Any plans on how badly you're gonna kick his ass?"

Sam's eyes shot open at Grandfather's statement; never once in his life had he heard Archibald Evans use the common man's language for dealing with problems like the one he had. His motto had always been 'a true gentleman needn't curse to get his point across.'

"W-W-W-What?"

"I said—"

"No, I heard you," Sam interrupted, "I've just never heard you talk like that before."

"Did you think I was immune to vulgarity?" Archie asked bemusedly.

Sam let an exasperated breath out and caught Archie's eye; if he didn't know any better, he'd almost swear he was having some kind of moment with his grandfather. "N-No."

"So what are you going to do about Mr. Smythe declaring war against you?"

Archie's eyes were shining with almost childlike delight at the thought that someone was standing up to his grandson, even if it meant it was over Kurt.

"I don't know," Sam admitted, face showing defeat. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Nuh-uh Samuel, this isn't my problem; it's yours. Young Mr. Smythe declared intentions towards Kurt on your turf. It's up to you to figure out what you're going to do about it," Archie said.

Sam's eyes were spinning at the choice of words Grandfather was using. "Why do I feel like I'm in the army or something?"

"Because you're at war now, Grandson," the old man answered gleefully. "If you don't fight, you lose. Think of what's at stake: Kurt. Do you really want to give up on him without a fight?"

A chill ran down Sam's spine at the words and he shook his head. "No. No, I'll _never_ give up on him," he declared to the room. "Sebastian won't win him, not without a fight!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Fire him," Sam said instantly, reaching for the phone.

The older man's hand shot out and slapped itself over Sam's. "Wrong," he announced. "Remember the adage 'keep your friend close, keep your enemies closer?'"

_I think he's finally lost his mind. He sounds like a little boy playing war games!_

"Yeah?"

Archie nodded. "Yes, Grandson. If you fire Sebastian, what he'll do in the future will blindside you because he's far away and not under your nose where you can keep an eye on his every move. Firing him will further incense him and may or may not turn Kurt against you."

Sam visibly blanched at the thought. "Why do you care about this so much? You've never shown this much an interest in my problems before."

Whatever retort Archie had planned for those words dried up because Sam was right. Ever since he ran away and came back needing rehab for his drug problem all those years ago, Archie distanced himself emotionally from his grandson. At the time he didn't know why but after taking some time to think about it, he did it because he was ashamed of what Sam had did to himself. However, since Kurt came into the picture, Sam had become a different man; one Archie was unashamedly willing to defend from the world if he had to.

He walked over to his grandson and pulled him out of his chair, gently wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Ever since you met Kurt, you changed. Changed for the better and I know he's mostly responsible for it. You come to work, do your job, go home and stay away from the clubs and those filthy little sluts I used to walk in on you screwing."

The blonde blushed profusely at his grandfather's words, still too stunned to do anything besides stand there with the older man's arms around him. "Kurt is a good man who seemed to have brought something out in you and for that, I'll forever be grateful to him."

Archie loosened his hold on Sam and looked the younger man in the eyes. "I know it's barely been a week but you're already in love with him. You feel for him all the things I see every time Kurt comes into my sight. He's worked some kind of magic charm on your heart and he worked it good. _That's _why I approve of you and Kurt being together, regardless of what Stevie or anyone else says. _That's _why I'm helping you fight for Kurt. A real man doesn't back away from a challenge of the heart; Kurt is your responsibility now. It's your job to protect him, one I know you're more than up for."

Tears were swimming in Sam's eyes as his arms latched around Archie's shoulders, pulling the taller of the two against him. "I'm so sorry Grandfather," he sobbed, the older man holding him close. "I'm so sorry."

Older green eyes looked down at the man shaking in his hold and held him closer, pressing a paternal kiss into his hair. Sam didn't need to explain what he was apologizing for; it was implied. Falling in with a bad element, running away, shaming the family name, whoring himself out (even though nobody but Quinn, Puck and Kurt knew the extent of it), not defending himself from the kids in school who picked on Stevie and called him a slut like his brother because rumors were flying around (regardless of the truth) that he was sleeping around for money, for needing rehab after developing a drug problem, drinking until he blacked out, sleeping around after he detoxed and came home, wasting money on countless bottles of expensive liquors, relapsing once in college and needing rehab again, treating his grandfather like shit, acting like the spoiled brat his parents didn't raise him to be; all of it Archie could feel Sam apologize for and it felt wondrous finally hearing those words spoken aloud.

"I love you Samuel," Archie found himself saying, not able to remember the last time he said those three words to the man crying uncontrollably in his arms.

"I love you too, Grandfather," Sam choked out, pulling Archie closer to him.

Archie just held his grandson closer, smoothing his hands down Sam's back like when Sam was a little boy and had a bad dream he couldn't shake. "Come on, dry those eyes now. We should get back out there before they think we've killed one another."

Sam shook from laughter as he dislodged his hold around his grandfather and genuinely smiled up at the man for the first time in years. Archie dug around in his jacket pocket for his hankie and handed it to Sam when he found it, the blonde dabbing his eyes with the soft cotton. Thinking better of the idea, he tossed it down on the desk surface instead of handing it back to his grandfather. Archie chuckled at Sam's foresight and tossed an arm over his shoulder, guiding them to the doors and opening them.

Puck and Quinn were stunned to see Archie Evans' arm slung around Sam's shoulder when the pair stepped out of the office. Dwight Evans cocked an eyebrow at seeing his father's affectionate hold on his son, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Archie turned to his son and smiled. "Nothing, just talking to Samuel about some stuff. Where's Kurt?"

"I'm in here!" Kurt's voice rang from the hidden corner of the office, coming out with a cold coffee can and handing it to Dwight when he stepped up to the three Evans men.

The younger blonde reached over to Kurt and felt content with the smaller man attached to his side. "Missed you," he whispered into soft hair, pressing a kiss against those gentle locks. "I missed you a lot."

Kurt smiled up at the man whose arm was around his waist. "I missed you too."

"What were you doing back there?"

"Uh, working?" Kurt answered with a quirked eyebrow.

"Apparently Kurt's a secretary now," Dwight said with clear confusion in his voice and on his face. "I thought he worked down on the seventh floor."

Archie clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "I promoted him this morning," he said with pride. "He's been doing such a good job I felt a promotion was in order."

"He's only been working here a week," Dwight responded not unkindly, echoing Kurt's earlier thoughts when he learned he was moving up to the fiftieth floor.

"Well it's my company and I can do damn well what I want with it so no more second-guessing me," Archie finalized irritably and almost childishly.

Dwight looked stunned momentarily at his father's outburst but held his tongue. "Okay, Dad." He turned to Kurt. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you," Kurt meekly replied to his shoes.

"How about we all get back to work now?" Archie suggested. "Son, Puckerman?"

Quinn joined Sam's other side and the three watched the husbands, fathers and grandfather board the elevator, Kurt and Quinn waving to the trio while Sam's arms were around their waists.

"He's right," Sam stated after a quiet second passed between them. "We should all get back to work."

The female blonde nodded, Sam letting her go but allowing Quinn to give his hand a squeeze. Sam turned to Kurt at the same time Kurt turned to him. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Do you want that coffee now?"

He nodded. Kurt loosened himself from Sam's hold and scampered into the hidden corner of the office, digging around in his pockets for change and feeding it to the machine. He pushed the combination for the coffee and a can plopped into the dispensary bin; Kurt squatted down to collect it.

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam smiled softly when the brunette handed him his coffee.

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled back.

Sam leaned down and brushed his lips against Kurt's, Quinn doing her damnedest to make it sound like she was working but Sam knew his best friend better than that; she could be such a voyeur sometimes.

"I'll let you get back to work now," Sam said when his lips stopped intertwining with Kurt's.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Boss," Kurt whispered in a daze against Sam's mouth.

Sam chuckled and pressed one more kiss to Kurt's lips, turning around and heading for his office knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the lithe brunette if he stayed there with him any longer. A soft voice chuckling tore Kurt's eyes away from Sam's retreating form to see Quinn smiling gently at him and the dazed expression on her assistant's face.

"You really have it bad for him," she commented, her eyes radiating warmth.

The brunette blushed and Quinn laughed lightly. "Don't be embarrassed," she said. "It's adorable actually."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and she continued. "I mean it; it's nice seeing someone who's into Sam for Sam himself and not who he is or what he has."

Kurt turned on his heel and walked over to his new desk, sitting down in the most comfortable desk chair. "Was it that bad before? I mean, back in those days?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it angered me watching Sam throw himself around almost as much as it did when Puck was sleeping with anything that moved. Even then, I would've done anything to make them stop. Stop Sam from treating himself like shit and find a nice boy and for Puck to realize early on that I wanted him. Before all the drama and our child and everything; I think I've always wanted him."

"I thought it wasn't until high school."

Quinn shook her head. "I lied a little. As far back as preschool, I've always noticed what a cute boy he was. He and Sam were always together, like brothers, and I was this third little wheel who never listened to the other girls about cooties and all those boy diseases because I wanted to be with him.

"Sam figured it out early," she continued, "I think it was in second grade he asked me if I had a crush on Puck. When I said yes, we developed a little rivalry that ended in fifth grade because he liked Puck too."

Kurt couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth at the revelation, picturing a miniature Sam and Quinn fighting each other over the affections of a mini-Puck. "So much for 'always friends,'" he commented.

The blonde blushed. "I know, I seem to contradict myself a lot," she admitted with a laugh. "But give me a little credit; it's been some time since I've had to regale someone with my prepubescent tales. Most anyone's interested in is all the teen drama I unintentionally created for myself."

A hand shot over and Quinn looked down to see it was Kurt's over hers. She smiled at him. "Thanks. Now how about we talk and set our desks up just in case Sam pokes his head out and catches us gossiping like before at the vending machines?"

Kurt laughed at the memory and stood up, taking the lid off the box with his stuff that Puck had packed away and started setting his pictures up. "So you and Sam were rivals for Puck's heart?"

Quinn bit into her bottom lip to keep from giggling too loudly and nodded. "Uh-huh. But at the time, neither of us were Santana Lopez or Brittany Pierce so we didn't stand a chance."  
>"Wait, Santana and Brittany used to be into <em>Puck<em>? But he's a, you know, _guy! _I thought they were gay."

She nodded. "I know. Neither Sam nor I knew that Puck was constantly ping-ponging between the two until fifth grade. That's when our petty rivalry ended and our hatred of Santana and Brittany, or Brittana as they were known back then, began. We were vicious to them in those days. Sam used his charm on the popular girls to make them ignore the two and when I became cheerleading captain in middle school, it was open season on both their asses."

The brunette nodded sympathetically, thinking if he knew Sam back when he was younger and had the ability to do so, he probably would've done similar to any girls Sam dated. "Did that work out for you?"

"No," Quinn shook her head. "If anything, it just brought them all closer. It really pissed the two of us off now that I'm remembering."

Kurt stifled a laugh because he sort of figured that's what she was going to say. "Then what?"

"When seventh grade started, we found out that Puck hung around them so much because Brittany and Santana constantly made out and let him watch," she said quietly. "Puck referred to them as living, breathing porn and I felt so ashamed of myself for how everyone in school would freeze them out because we thought they were fooling around with Puck. So after we got everyone to lay off them, we sort of just came to an unspoken agreement to leave Puck alone. We didn't count on him coming after me in eighth grade; I thought our friendship would be damaged again but by then, Sam had slowly started moving on to other guys."

"When did he meet Dave Karofsky?" Kurt asked softly, done putting his picture frames up and sitting back down.

Quinn wheeled her chair over to the brunette beside her and started rubbing a circle into his back. "Once our sophomore year started. We were all sort of friends with him in frosh year but when I got pregnant I kinda had my own problems to worry about. If you really wanna know the extent of their relationship, you can ask Sam about it."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks Quinn," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Now let's try and get a little work done. It's after two o' clock," she said with a glance at the computer's clock. "If I wasn't best friends with the boss and you weren't sleeping with him—"

"We're _not _sleeping together," Kurt mumbled through a powerful tomato-red blush.

"Yet," she winked. "We'd be in heaps of trouble for all the work we _haven't _been doing."

Kurt smiled lightly even though his face was still feeling hot. "You're right. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>"Kurtis Andrew Hummel! Do you have <em>any <em>idea how worried we've been?"

Kurt found the sight of Jeff trying to glare down at him with his hands on hips hysterical and if he had any energy left after how raggedly he'd worked himself those remaining three hours before Sam's driver Will took him home, he'd be laughing at the sight.

"For the record Kurtis, I wasn't worried," Blaine said from the couch, eyes glued to the football game flashing across their TV screen. "But I'm glad you're home."

The brunette smiled at the enamored dark-haired Asian man comfortably reclining on the couch and turned to face his enraged blonde boyfriend. Kurt dropped his briefcase down and loosened his tie, going over to the couch to sit beside Blaine; Jeff continued to glare at him. His eyes focused on the football game in front of him until Jeff's glaring began getting on his nerves.

"Damn it Jeffrey, stop glaring at me!" he shrieked, shocking both the blonde and Blaine watching the game.

Blaine turned the TV off and Jeff's face softened, his hands falling from his hips. Jeff sat down between them and turned to Kurt, apology etched in his face. "I'm sorry Kurtie."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Jeff and he pulled the blonde close. "No, _I'm _sorry, Jeffy," he whispered, kissing the man's head. "I just had a really bad day at work."

"What happened?" Blaine asked. "Did you and Sam get into a fight?"

Jeff shot out of Kurt's comforting embrace and started looking angry. "Did he hurt you Kurtie? If he did, I _swear _I'll—"

"Calm down Rocky; _Sam _didn't do a damn thing," Kurt interrupted, touched that Jeff went from angry at him to angry at Sam for whatever he assumed he'd done.

"Then what happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath and started explaining everything that happened: from falling asleep at Sam's apartment, texting Jeff and Blaine on his way to work that morning about what where last night, his sudden promotion and bumping into Sebastian on the way up to his new office, lunch with Quinn, what happened with Sebastian in the lobby that was witnessed by more than fifty people and Brittany Lopez the receptionist and finally Sam's verbal explosion when Kurt returned to the fiftieth floor after looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Wow," Jeff uttered non-eloquently when Kurt was finished and breathing a little harshly.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "That pretty much covers it."

"That is just… _awful,_" Blaine surmised, pulling Jeff into his lap so Kurt could scoot closer toward him.

"Tell me about it," Kurt sighed, his exhausted head falling straight into his cupped hands, elbows propped upon his knees. "It was mortifying walking from the front doors to the elevators. I could hear the whispering from across the lobby and I just wanted to die."

A hand slapped the back of his head and he needn't look up to see who did it. "Bite your tongue Kurt Hummel!" Jeff snapped, Kurt practically _feeling _the blonde's brown eyes digging into his skull. "If _anyone _should die, it's him!"

"I'm with Jeff on that one," Blaine voiced, the sound of lips meeting cheek filling the apartment.

Kurt picked his head up, looking at his best friends. "I know. I can just imagine that the building gossips are going into overdrive over this."

"Screw 'em," Blaine quipped. "This is between you, Sam and Sebastian."

"And us!" Jeff added. "Don't forget about us! That chipmunk knows where we live; he shows up and I'm taking a power drill to his appendages, starting with his _smallest!_"

The brunette smiled at that, laughing slightly at the new name he dubbed worthy of Sebastian. Kurt made an extreme mental note to introduce him to Brittany; he had a feeling the two blondes would get along together like a house on fire.

"I could never forget about us," Kurt smiled, reaching out and taking Jeff's hand.

Blaine's spare hand joined theirs and Kurt smiled some more, ignoring the sudden throbbing in the back of his head.

The trio sat there in comfortable (well, Blaine and Jeff were comfortable; Kurt, not so much anymore) silence for a minute before the intercom buzzed and Jeff shot off Blaine's lap with a grimace stretched across his face.

"I'm so not in the mood for this," Kurt sighed, leaning back against the couch with a hand over his eyes.

"Headache?" Blaine asked, the springs popping lightly as he stood up.

Kurt nodded, his action preventing him from hearing whoever Jeff was talking to on the other end of the intercom system. "I think so; after this day, who wouldn't be tense?"

"I'll get you some Excedrin," Blaine said, suddenly sounding far away.

"Thanks, Blainers," Kurt whispered, removing his hand from his eyes and closing them.

The brunette heard Jeff quietly walk back towards him and smiled in what he hoped was Jeff's general direction when he felt the blonde sit down beside him. Fingers weaved through his styled hair and for once, he didn't care that something was probably ruining his hairdo.

A gentle knock that sounded like someone pounding on his eardrums caused Kurt's eyes to shoot open, Jeff startling back slightly at the action. Both turned to see their front door open and Kurt's heart melted at the sight of Sam shuffling into their apartment with a duffel bag casually slung over his shoulder and that dopey little smile Kurt loved so much adorning his face.

"Sam?" Kurt's voice wavered. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam's the one who buzzed us," Jeff exclaimed, gently tucking a finger under Kurt's chin and turning the brunette's head in his direction. "He said he wasn't about to leave you alone after everything that happened this afternoon. Since you wanted to come home instead of spending another night with him in Manhattan, he decided to come here."

Jeff let go of Kurt's chin so his best friend could properly turn and face Sam, Kurt's smile making Jeff's heart feel all happy. He stood up and walked into Blaine who had a little pill bottle in hand. Silently, Jeff plucked the bottle from Blaine's hand and set it on the coffee table; he walked into the kitchen and filled Kurt a glass of water, bringing that to the coffee table as well. He shot Sam a warm smile before taking his boyfriend's hand and leading them to their room so they could give Sam and Kurt some privacy.

"Hey baby," Sam sat down, taking the lithe brunette in his arms and resting Kurt's head on his chest. "How are you?"

Kurt focused on the sound of Sam's honey-dipped voice and melted. "Headachy," he responded with a wavering smile. "Really, _really _headachy."

He felt cool lips against his forehead and his eyes popped (when did they close?) open. "Are those for you?"

Glasz eyes glared at the fuzzy objects Sam was pointing at and finally focused on the little bottle of Excedrin Blaine promised him and a glass of water. Kurt nodded.

Sam set Kurt back against the couch gently and popped open the bottle in his hand, two pills spilling into his open palm. Carefully, he handed them to Kurt who popped them without any hesitation, Sam reaching over for the glass of water and tipping it back into the brunette's awaiting mouth. Kurt swallowed and his head was back against Sam's comforting chest once the blonde set the glass back down on the coffee table.

"You okay now?"

Kurt smiled. "I will be," he answered, loving the effect Sam's voice or possibly the pills were having on his tense mind. "So are you planning on a sleepover?"

The blonde chuckled, pulling Kurt closer against him. "Is that okay with you?"

Kurt nodded as best he could, his head hitting Sam's chest, an action that made the man he was resting against laugh. "It's okay. Are you sure you're going to be fine being so far away from the Upper East Side?"

Sam laughed. "With you by my side, I think I'll survive."

"Aw! That is _so _cute!"

Both Sam and Kurt (a little dizzily in Kurt's case) looked up to see Jeff grinning down at them, Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist.

The brunette smiled at his roommates and best friends. "Hey, you guys."

Jeff walked around the couch with Blaine in tow and held his hand out in front of Sam. "So you're the very-protective-of-our-Kurtie Sam Evans."

Kurt blushed and Sam grinned. "At your service," he replied, shaking the other blonde's hand. "You're Jeff Sterling right? Kurt's told me about you guys."

"Blaine Anderson," the dark-haired man introduced himself once Jeff was done, shaking Sam's hand. "Thank you for taking care of Kurt today."

"No need to thank me," Sam said with sincerity as Blaine returned his hand, "I'll always be there to take care of Kurt."

Kurt smiled against Sam's shoulder, a move that wasn't lost on Jeff as he caught his best friend's eye and winked. The brunette blushed when both Blaine and Sam turned their attention to him, Sam smiling and wrapping his arms tighter around his lithe body.

"How 'bout we make dinner now?" Jeff suggested to Blaine, beginning to feel hungry.

"Sounds good baby. Kurt? Are you feeling any better?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks to the Excedrin… and Sam showing up," he added with a smile in the blonde's direction, said blonde smiling. "I feel much better."

Sam leaned down to chastely kiss the corner of Kurt's mouth, Jeff cooing softly at the sight. Kurt cupped Sam's face in his hands and Eskimo kissed the blonde, smiling against his mouth. "Thanks Sam."

"For what?" he asked, Blaine and Jeff stepping away from the couch and into the kitchen.

Kurt smiled. "Everything," he whispered against Sam's lips, passionately kissing the blonde.

"Come up for air and help us make dinner," Blaine teased from the refrigerator, Kurt's and Sam's mouths separating shyly.

"Come on," Sam whispered shyly against the brunette's mouth, catching Kurt's bottom lip in a kiss.

He smiled as Sam pulled him gently to his feet beside him. Wrapping an arm around Sam's waist, Kurt guided them the entirety of twenty feet into the kitchen, both leaning up against the counter at the same time.

"So what are we making?" Kurt asked.

"I… have no idea," Blaine declared, going from happy to deflated in zero point five seconds flat.

"Wow, four guys, no brains," Jeff muttered under his breath. "Should we just have takeout again?" he asked in a louder voice.

Kurt's inner supermodel groaned and he voiced its irritation. "All that grease and preservatives; must we seriously?"

"Well, what're you in the mood for?" Sam asked.

The brunette's cheeks pinked slightly and only Jeff noticed, shooting Kurt a lecherous grin. "How about… okay, I've got nothing either," he fumbled, "maybe a pizza?"

"How's that any better than takeout? With all those preservatives and grease—"

"Let's make it veggie," Kurt interrupted Jeff.

"I'm down with that," Sam said, Blaine nodding his agreement.

"I'll call them," Jeff conceded, shooing the remaining three from the kitchen.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he nestled between his best friend and boyfriend in front of the TV, Blaine resuming the football game he paused when Kurt broke down and snapped at Jeff to quit glaring at him.

"So who's winning?"

The brunette resisted the urge to groan as he instead faced Sam, the green-eyed man's attention turned to the TV screen. He turned to Blaine whose face was mirroring Sam's: rapt attention on the pixilated teams running across the football field and nothing else in the world mattering at the moment.

"So he likes football too?"

Jeff grinned down at Kurt and the smaller man stood up to join him, neither his boyfriend nor best friend paying the pair any attention.

Boyfriend. The word caused a smile to spread across his face even though he'd be using it on and off since Sam uttered it to his family last night before dinner.

"Yes, it would appear Blaine has someone now who won't be annoyed with marathon football," Kurt answered, his smile shining in Sam's direction.

Sam turned his attention away from the game long enough to wink at Kurt before turning back. Kurt laughed at the sight, finding it surprisingly adorable instead of being reminded how irritated it made him when a boy (i.e. Finn Hudson) preferred watching football instead of paying him attention.

"You're not even bothered he's ignoring you for a stupid football game," Jeff whispered to Kurt as he and his roommate poured their boyfriends drinks.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed quietly, noticing Jeff was right. "God help me, I think it's _cute._"

The blonde laughed, the unexpected sound catching Sam's and Blaine's attention. The brown-eyed man shook his head at the pair and they turned back to the game. Kurt shot him an amused look and Jeff blushed.

"It _is _cute," Jeff seconded, smiling at Kurt.

"Thanks, Jeffy," Kurt smiled back, the intercom buzzing.

"Pizza's here!" Jeff declared, his stomach releasing a little rumble.

Kurt's eyes followed the blonde as he buzzed the pizza delivery guy in and rushed back to his and Blaine's room for his wallet.

"Where is it, where is it?" Kurt heard Jeff muttering, things (he assumed clothes) hitting the floor.

Sam chuckled as he (along with Blaine) heard Jeff's dilemma and got up off the couch when the doorbell rang. By the time Jeff emerged victoriously with his wallet in hand, the pizzas were resting on the dining room table and Blaine was getting plates from the cupboard.

"Who paid for the pizzas?"

Blaine smiled. "Mr. Moneybags did," he winked in Sam's direction.

"Yeah, it was thirty dollars too. However will my bank account survive that fallout?" Sam teased, Jeff tossing his wallet on the kitchen counter.

Kurt laughed, Jeff joining in. "Thanks for gettin' them for us, Sam."

The blonde winked at him. "You're welcome."

"So what did the pizza guy look like?" Jeff asked, siding up to Sam with a plate in hand.

Kurt groaned and Blaine looked amused. "Go on Sam, tell him."

"Well… _she_—"

"And I don't care anymore," Jeff interrupted; Kurt, Blaine and Sam started laughing.

"You're a hoot," Sam said through his laughter.

Jeff pointedly ignored him as he reached into the first box for a piece of pizza, dropping it on his plate. "Aren't you two watching the game?"

Blaine shook his head, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist and pressing a kiss into his hair. "Nah, we'd rather spend time with our guys than watch a game."

Kurt and Jeff beamed at their respective boyfriends, Kurt cuddling further into Sam's embrace as Jeff and Blaine abandoned their dinner on the table to start making out.

"So I guess there's gonna be plenty left over in the morning?" Sam asked teasingly, he and Kurt watching the pair slobbering over each other like teenagers.

Jeff extended his middle finger and the pair not attached at the mouth laughed at the sight. "Come on you guys, make out later," Kurt said, sinking his teeth into a piece of pizza. "Eat now."

The lithe blonde huffed as he pulled his lips away from Blaine's, the dark-haired man looking dazed as he blinked a few times to get used to the light.

"Welcome back to Earth," Sam said with a sly grin, handing Jeff and Blaine their plates back.

Jeff just batted his eyes dolefully in Sam's direction and Blaine rolled his, accepting his and Jeff's plates and nudging the blonde toward the couch. Kurt just smiled fondly at the sight before him as Sam slid out a chair beside his for the brunette to sit down in. He brushed his lips against Sam's cheek and accepted the seat, Sam smiling at him as they ate in comfortable silence.

"So I can't help thinking that Valentine's Day is coming up," Sam said, turning to Kurt. "And I seem to remember asking someone before if he wanted to go out on that day."

Kurt blushed as he looked at Sam from his peripheral, his ears picking up on the fact that Blaine and Jeff were suddenly silent. "What's your point?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sam smirked. "My point is," he took Kurt's hand in his and brushed his thumb against the brunette's knuckles. "I want to know if my boyfriend wants to go out to dinner on Valentine's Day."

The smaller man just smiled as he freed his hand from Sam's and wrapped both around his neck, pulling the muscular body he was rapidly falling in love with against him. "I'd love you have dinner with you on Valentine's Day," he answered, pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek. "As long as it's Ping's we go to," he added with determination burning in his eyes.

"Should I bring flowers as well?"

"Only if they're purple," Kurt fluttered his eyelashes.

Sam nuzzled against Kurt's throat and the brunette shuddered. "Whatever you want, baby."

"Start making out then! I wanna see you two gettin' it on each other!" Jeff catcalled.

Kurt's eyes flew open and he blushed deeply as Sam and Blaine started laughing. "Stop laughing at me," Kurt mumbled with fuchsia-colored cheeks.

"Oh come here baby, I'm sorry for laughing," Sam said softly, his laughter drying up in his throat. He pulled Kurt out of the chair he'd been sitting in and into his lap, rubbing a hand down the brunette's back. "But Jeff kinda has a point," he whispered loud enough that hopefully only the brunette heard. "I wanna get it on with my beautiful boyfriend at some point tonight."

He winked at Kurt whose blush lessened but started worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Well," he said after a quiet moment. "After we clean up I'm feeling too tired to do much except go to bed. There's no way I'm going to let you sleep out here on the couch when my bed should fit the two of us."

"I like the way you think," Sam commented.

Kurt smiled. "I thought you would."

* * *

><p>"Hi Sam, Kurt!" a voice said from behind them.<p>

Sam and Kurt turned around to see Matt and Mercedes fast approaching from up the sidewalk in front of the building, the pair surprising Kurt by holding hands.

"Hey you guys," Kurt said uncertainly, turning to face Sam whose face was neutrally eased. "What's going on?"

Mercedes let go of Matt's hand and pulled Kurt out of Sam's embrace to hug him tightly. Kurt was left a little breathless when Mercedes let go of him, Sam rubbing Kurt's waist gently where Mercedes' arms had been.

"We just wanted to say we're sorry about what happened yesterday," Matt initiated, Mercedes tucked against him comfortably. "Neither of us had _any _idea Sebastian was gonna pull that on you Kurt. We're sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault; you said so yourself you didn't know what he was going to do."

"But we feel so guilty about it," Mercedes interjected, standing up a little straighter and turning her downcast eyes to the faces of the two men in front of her.

"You shouldn't," Sam said kindly to her. "You had nothing to do with what happened."

"Mind telling all them that?" Mercedes asked, pointing to a random group of people both Kurt and Sam noticed were glaring at them. "The news spread like wildfire yesterday," Mercedes continued. "Matt dropped me off after lunch and it's all people could talk about; the guy shouting in the lobby that someone stole his boyfriend and he wanted him, well _you_, back. Then people made the connection that he's friends with us and we've been blacklisted since."

The little brunette wiggled out of Sam's hold and this time pulled Mercedes against him, running a hand down her back. "How bad is it?"

"No one really talks to me in accounting," Matt said, hating how pathetic it made him and Mercedes sound but Kurt did ask. "All of Mercedes' gossip sources dried up on the spot when people figured her and Seb are friends."

"Where is he?" Sam asked suddenly, alertly looking around.

"He's not coming in today, he called in sick," Mercedes answered.

Sam scoffed. "He doesn't need to be afraid to come into work; I'm not gonna fire him."

"You aren't?" Matt and Mercedes exclaimed in unison.

"No, I'm not," Sam stated. "If he wants to leave, he can leave; that's all up to him. I'm not standing between him and earning the paychecks he's given."

Mercedes' eyes were shining with admiration and Matt just looked confused. "Well that's big of you."

Kurt smiled proudly at the black man, feeling a surge of emotion bursting in his chest for Sam at Matt's words.

"Just hang in there," Sam said. "This'll all blow over in due time. Now let's get in there and work; we all have jobs that need to get done." The apparent new couple took each other's hands and smiled at Sam and Kurt as they strolled into the building, their friends' right behind them.

The brunette thought Mercedes was just being paranoid initially until he saw that group of people glaring at them or more specifically, at Matt and Mercedes. The temperature inside the lobby of Evans Group seemed to have dropped ten degrees when he and Sam made their way through the revolving door. Glasz eyes took in how people whose discussions were being carried over a little loudly pretty much died down once the blonde and brunette stepped in with Sebastian's friends. Kurt noticed how Matt seemed to be holding Mercedes' hand reassuringly as she was apparently just squeezing his. Her eyes were downcast all of a sudden and Matt was looking around for the both of them. All around Kurt could see people glaring or pointing and whispering and it made him feel like crap. Even Brittany was acting different; she didn't acknowledge she saw them or even that they were there. Her eyes went from looking out ahead past the main receptionist desk to whatever was on the surface in front of her. Kurt thinks today is the first morning where she didn't wave him over to talk for a few minutes.

"Sam, this is bad," Kurt whispered to the blonde now holding his hand. "What should we do?"

"Should we yell or drop something?" Sam suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "That'll just make you look weird and further spread speculation or something."

"Then what do we do? I thought Mercedes was just kidding before but I of all people should know better. I know just how cruel gossip-mongers can be."

The delicate man squeezed Sam's hand, getting his hand squeezed comfortingly in return. "Let's just show Matt and Mercedes we're still _their _friends."

"Good idea but how do we do it?"

Not wanting but needing to, Kurt let go of Sam's hand and walked up behind Mercedes. He tossed his arm around her shoulder and Matt let go of her free hand, Kurt guiding her toward the elevator. The brunette kept his head high and ignored the staring as he walked his friend to the elevators, Matt and Sam following behind. People cleared the way in front of an elevator and the four were the only to board the available car.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Mercedes smiled, melting into Matt's side.

"You were looking down at your feet the entire time," Sam reminded her, Kurt elbowing him gently in the gut.

She giggled lightly. "I know. Just— thanks so much for that. Maybe if the people who saw us all together can spread that around, I won't feel like everyone's talking behind my back when I _know _they are."

Kurt nodded sympathetically and waved Matt off when the elevator came to a stop at the sixth floor. Sam wanted to roll his eyes at how immature people were being when he felt eyes on them and whispers breaking out in the small crowd waiting for an elevator but not daring to step into theirs even with all the room they had. If anything, Sam felt they should be treating Sebastian like this but the coward wasn't anywhere around; instead his friends were taking the heat for him and that was all kinds of pathetic.

"We'll meet you for lunch okay?" Sam announced loud enough for the few lingering around the tenth floor elevator hallway to hear when Mercedes walked out.

"Okay," she waved them off; smiling as her quickly darted around to observe the gobsmacked expressions some people weren't bothering to hide.

"This is really pathetic," Kurt muttered as the elevator hummed to life once more and carried them up to the fiftieth floor.

"You're not wrong baby," Sam agreed, holding Kurt at his side and pressing soft kisses in his hair. "It's really admirable how you want to help your friends out like this."

"Of course I want to help them," Kurt said as he and Sam stepped out of the elevator. "They're not the ones who did anything wrong; nobody should be treating _them _like this. I swear walking in this morning was like stepping into a soap opera or something."

"I prefer Asian drama," Sam quipped, walking Kurt over to the double desk that was unoccupied. "I'll have to show you one sometime because this kind of stuff happens in them."

"I think I'll blame your company and its numerous deals with Asia," Kurt sassed, beginning to grin. "It's clearly had a bad influence on your employees."

Sam pressed the brunette against his desk and wrapped his arms around that slim waist he loved holding so much, dropping his briefcase in the process. "Then you're the most influenced because all this Asian drama is happening around you."

Kurt blanched and then frowned because Sam was right. _Damn it! _"Touché Evans."

The blonde smirked and kissed Kurt's pouting lips, making the smaller man melt under his touch. "Come what may, I'm _not _letting him win. You're mine and you're gonna continue being mine, no matter how much shit he pulls."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt reassured, smiling at the man his arms were now around, briefcase discarded at his feet. "Nothing is going to make me."

Sam practically purred. "Good. Now let's get to work. We have a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I had no idea I was gonna end the chapter like this but I did and it did so it's done! Thanks for making it this far; I know it was a long one!

Big thanks to MDemagogue because you put me in a hella good mood a few hours ago and it hasn't gone anywhere! Also I'm still listening to Tequila and that never gets old ;)

To all those inquiring about my _Goin' for It _restoration project: the first chapter is done and the second one has just begun! Look for those changes in the coming week because all that's left is for me to type it all up and post it in the chapter's place ^^

Chris Colfer's a love (and a Happy 22nd Birthday to you Chris!); Chord Overstreet and Grant Gustin are sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	7. Frustration

**Title**: Between Him and Him _(Chapter 7: Frustration)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 05/27-07/22/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Bluff (Blaine/Jeff/Kurt) friendship, Matt/Mercedes and Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Mild language, light diabetic fluff, lots of boy kisses, a little Blaine/Jeff (Bleff?) kink, mild suggestive flirting, a touch of Samcedes!FRIENDSHIP, Cantonese with translations, some suggestive flirting and potential sexy bedtimes, self musings, Korean with translations, implied sexual innuendos and the re-introduction of an unstable element.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee. _If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Spoiled blueblood Sam Evans finds himself falling in love with a man that wants nothing to do with him.

**Author's Note**: Believe it or not, I had a major case of writer's block trying to hurry up and finish this chapter. I'm sorry I made you all wait! Then, just as I plan to finally start writing again, I develop a bladder infection! :( I'm still fighting it but with the encouraging words of some good friends, I managed to figure out where I want the story to continue and I present you all with this chapter. Also, the original direction of this chapter has changed a little and I'm doing a few things I've never really done before but I promise it won't affect the story in any way. Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: For marli-slashs fan: welcome to the wonderful world of Hevans! We hope you'll be happy here with us now that you've taken steps to save your soul and yourself from damnation ;) Bienvenue mon nouvelle ami! (J'espère que j'ai écrit tout ce droit parce que mon français est rouillé ;) Also mad props to my new main chica Summer on Twitter whose bubbly enthusiasm prompted me to keep writing until I finished ^^ If not for her, this probably would've taken a lot longer to get done! Thanks new Bestie! I highly recommend following her (summer_lovin09) because you won't be disappointed AND she's a Hevans (emphasis on the Kurt ;) shipper! You can't go wrong with that ;) A major shout-out to my boys Singer Renn and clovrboy for their advice and inquiries to my health; it's much appreciated! To my girl frm93: thank you so much for your emails. Believe it or not, they really motivated me to figure out which direction this chapter would take. Thanks to you, I now know how the story will progress and if not for you and your making me laugh, I don't think that would've been possible at the current moment ;) Thank you! And last but certainly not least, to TerraeStarDragon88: believe it or not, you're the first follower I have who has exclusively favorited Hevans stories (not that there's anything wrong with all that Kurtbastian ;). Thanks for that ^^

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting; you know you look fine," Jeff chided, slapping Kurt's hand away from the lapel of his blazer.<p>

"I can't help it," Kurt mumbled under his breath. "I'm just so nervous."

"Why?" Blaine piped up from his spot on Kurt's bed, flipping through a magazine. "You and Sam went on a date before. Remember? When he picked you up that time?"

Kurt sighed audibly. "That wasn't a date. That was two sort-of friends having dinner together. What happened after led to him asking me out on a date tonight."

"So this'll be your guys' first date?" Jeff asked with an air of surprise.

The brunette nodded gently, careful not to ruin his hair. "Yeah, this will be our first real date."

"So you've got nothing to be nervous about. What could be more romantic than having a first date on Valentine's Day?" Blaine declared, getting off the bed and squatting down beside his best friend to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist. "You already know he likes you and you haven't had a bad experience eating with him before, have you?"

"No," the lithe man answered.

"Then you have nothing to be scared of," Jeff echoed Blaine's sentiments. "Sam is all smooth moves and charm; he's not gong try pulling something over on you or ruin your first date. I'm sure he's completely nervous too because it's probably also his first date."

Kurt hadn't thought of that. Blaine and Jeff quieted down as Kurt sat at his vanity and stared at his reflection. Now he was doubly nervous but knew better than to say something because Blaine and Jeff would tell him he has nothing to be nervous about. He couldn't help it because Jeff was right; from what Quinn told him, Sam's 'dates' tended to be one thing and one thing only. Kurt's been taken out on plenty of dates (with Finn, who dated a few girls [one of them being the absolute _slut _Rachel Berry he was left for] before dating him) before in the past but never with a guy who was venturing out on _his _first ever date. He didn't know why it was bothering him but it was; he just wanted Sam's first ever date to be something memorable for the blonde.

The intercom buzzed and Kurt jumped a little in his seat, Blaine laughing a little under his breath. "That's gotta be the man candy. Jeff, go buzz him in."

Jeff grinned and walked out of the room. Blaine turned back to Kurt who looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. "Kurt!" the dark-haired man snapped, taking Kurt's face in his hands. "Stop fidgeting for one."

Blaine smiled easily when Kurt did as he was told and turned glasz eyes up to his best friend. "You two aren't going to be alone because Matt and Mercedes will be there with you so please calm down. If he sees you in such a state, he's not gonna wanna go out with. He'll stay here like he did last time when you came home from work with that migraine from hell and you don't wanna disappoint him on Valentine's Day, do you?"

Kurt shook his head because no, he didn't want to do that to Sam. "So calm down; remember to breathe deep and if that fails, start kissing him so he won't realize what a flake his date's being."

The brunette was shaken from his nervosas at those words and reached out a fist to punch at Blaine's arm. The half-Asian man winced but smile nonetheless because his roommate had calmed down long enough to forget his fears and react to the world surrounding him.

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt smiled, reaching over and resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"Kurtie, Sammy's here!" Jeff called from the living room, Blaine and Kurt laughing at the declaration.

"Guess I better get out there," Kurt said with a light smile as he and Blaine stood up.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "Oh! Are you _sure _you'll be spending the night at Sam's?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, my stuff's already at Sam's; I'll be staying the night with him."

Blaine grinned goofily. "Cool."

The taller man merely rolled his eyes; it's not like he's a stranger to the whacked-out wild adventures that was Blaine's and Jeff's sex life. However, he figured he shouldn't complain about the head's up Blaine had given him. Too many times before in the past had there been no warning to what Kurt had walked in on or how much retail therapy had been required on the couples' part to get Kurt to forget everything he saw.

"Hi Sam," Kurt greeted as he stepped out of his room and walked down the hall, Sam lining into his vision.

Sam visibly calmed and Kurt felt a little bad for leaving the poor guy alone too long with a hyperactive Jeff around. "Hey Kurt," the blonde sighed in apparent relief.

Kurt smiled at him as he stepped into the living room, noticing Sam was the only blonde occupying it. "Uh, where'd Jeff go?"

"In his room," Sam pointed over Kurt's shoulder. "He said something about needing to get ready for his and Blaine's night."

"On that note, let's get going," Kurt blanched, stepping over to the closet for his coat but was stopped by Sam's hand wrapping around his forearm.

"Aren't you gonna say anything about the roses I bought you?"

Kurt's eyes lingered over where Sam was staring and noticed the glass vase with purple roses resting innocently on the kitchen counter top. They began watering as Sam let go of him so Kurt to rush up beside them and breathe in their aroma, the scent tantalizing his emotions. Kurt's heartbeat picked up when Sam's chest was pressed up against his back and his strong arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Does Kurtie like?" Sam whispered in his ear, feeling the smaller man meltingin his embrace.

"Kurtie likes," Kurt whispered back, a stray tear falling from his eye.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sam asked concerned, turning Kurt around in his arms and brushing away the single teardrop with his thumb. "I thought I was doing everything right?"

The brunette sighed, wrapping his own arms around Sam's waist and holding the man tightly against him. "You _are _Sam; everything's absolutely perfect. I'm just overwhelmed by it all."

"Don't be," Sam said gently, tucking his thumb under the brunette's chin and lifting his head up. "If it helps any, I'm nervous about our date tonight."

Kurt's eyes shocked open. "You are?"

He nodded. "Of course I am! This is my first date; I don't have a clue what the hell I'm doing."

Now Kurt felt ridiculous. He was thinking along the very same lines as Sam and now he was doing what he had tried so hard not to. "Don't be nervous Sam. I'm sorry for tearing up; everything's fine. You're fine. You're doing everything fine. Besides," he added as an afterthought. "It's not technically our date."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation.

"It's a _double _date remember?"

The blonde grinned because yeah, his smart and adorable boyfriend was right. They weren't really having a one-on-one type of date; he decided at the last moment to include Matt and Mercedes since neither had any real plans of their own for Valentine's Day.

"And on that note, shouldn't you stop making them wait?" Blaine asked as he stepped into the living room, walking into the kitchen.

"We're going, we're going," Kurt muttered as his raven-haired roommate started rooting around in the freezer. "Come on Sam."

Sam opened the hall closet door and held out a jacket for Kurt, smiling when Kurt nodded his approval and proceeded to help his boyfriend into it. "Dude," he began as he spared a look in Blaine's direction. "Don't you need a bowl for all that ice cream?"

"Blainey," Jeff's voice sailed out from their open bedroom door. "What's taking you so long? These handcuffs are beginning to chafe."

Kurt tried his damnedest not to laugh at the shocked yet slightly impressed expression on Sam's face at hearing the other blonde's words but it was proving to be futile because really, Sam asked for it by not keeping his big mouth shut.

Blaine didn't think anything of it as the freezer door shut and he turned to see a flabbergasted blonde and his roommate barely able to contain himself.

"I have something in my room," was all he divulged as he nodded in their direction and walked down the hall, kicking the door shut once he walked into his room.

"Let's go before we hear it," Kurt offered, taking Sam by the hand and opening the apartment door, Sam scurrying to get out.

"And here I thought _I _was the pervert," Sam muttered as Kurt locked Blaine and Jeff up and once again took Sam's hand, walking towards the elevators.

"Try walking in on it sometime," Kurt countered, stuffing his keys in his coat pocket. "For an entire year, I refused to touch ice cream or bananas after I saw their Blaine-and-Jeff approved uses."

"Holy crap dude," was all Sam had to say about that as they stepped into the elevator.

"I know," Kurt said, "I know."

"You're not into that, are you?" Sam asked as the elevator car carried them down to the lobby.

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. My first boyfriend tried once with chocolate sauce but passed out as soon as he grabbed the bottle. I was grateful too because I hadn't even taken my clothes off yet. My Armani would've been ruined if he'd actually gone through with it."

"Was he drunk at the time or something?"

"Yeah, he was," Kurt remembered. "It was at an Omega Beta Epsilon frat party."

"Where?" Sam asked with a light laugh.

"In college," the brunette answered, stepping out of the open elevator at Sam's beckoning. "Please tell me you brought the Viper," he turned to Sam, changing the subject as his eyes began twinkling.

"Only the best for my sweet prince," Sam grinned, pulling a ring of keys from his pocket.

Kurt bounded across the lobby and out the doors to see the sleek blue Dodge Viper resting majestically along the curb, waiting to be driven. Sam chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm and stepped briskly down the stoop, pushing the beeper button and unlocking the door. The blonde grabbed Kurt's hand gently and bestowed a kiss to the back of it, making Kurt laugh musically in the process as he opened the passenger door for his date. Kurt smiled at him and climbed in, strapping on his seat belt as Sam walked around the back of the car and got in.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, fastening his own belt and starting the car.

The brunette smiled in his direction. He reached out his hand for Sam's and squeezed the blonde's. "I'm ready."

"No we're not," Sam suddenly stated. He turned to Kurt and pressed a kiss to his pursed lips. "I almost forget to tell you how hot you look tonight."

Kurt blushed as red as the cashmere sweater under his blazer and squeezed Sam's hand in his. "The same can be said about you, Mr. Handsome," Kurt complimented, liking how tightly Sam's button-down was stretched across his broad chest. "_Now _we're ready to go!"

Sam smiled as he let go of Kurt's hand long enough to shift gears and took Kurt's back as he drove the car off the curb and down the street. Kurt's laughter at the blonde's impressions filled Sam's ears all the way from the ride starting at Kurt's Brooklyn apartment to the parking garage in Chinatown a block away from Ping's Seafood.

"We're here," Sam sang softly as he cut the engine, turning to Kurt.

He smiled as Kurt's smile shined in his eyes, the brunette's warmth radiating in Sam. Not wanting to, he let go of Kurt's hand to open and close his door, dashing around the car to open Kurt's for him. Kurt smiled warmly at the blonde and held Sam's hand when the blonde held his out.

"What's causing that blush?" Sam asked when he held Kurt against him as they left the parking garage.

Kurt's blush deepened as his eyes darted away from Sam onto the street and Sam gave his shoulder a little shake. "Come on, why are you blushing?"

The brunette's eyes shyly looked back at Sam and Kurt stopped in his tracks to reach up on his tiptoes and kissed his blonde boyfriend, the sounds of New York's Chinatown receding as he lost himself in the kiss. "Because you've been nothing but a perfect gentleman and the date hasn't even begun yet," he answered with a coy smile as he pulled his lips from Sam's.

Sam's eyes were shining with joy at Kurt's words, the blonde pulling him back for another kiss. "Perfect gentleman, huh? I think that's the first time _anyone's _called me that. Like, ever."

"Well get used to it," Kurt atoned, carding his fingers through the ends of Sam's hair.

"Can do," he whispered against Kurt's lips as he went in for another kiss.

"Jeez! You two can't wait for a car backseat or something like normal people? Didn't your mothers teach you _not _to get your mack on on a busy sidewalk?" demanded a sassy voice.

Kurt's lips were shocked from Sam's and his cheeks were tinted pink as he and the blonde turned to see Matt sheepishly smoothing a hand against the back of his neck and Mercedes standing with her hands on her hips, eyebrow cocked but smiling eyes betraying how perturbed she was supposed to be.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted, unwillingly loosening his hold around Kurt's waist to shake Matt's hand and pull Mercedes in for a small side hug. "Glad you could make it!"

Mercedes smiled broadly at Sam and Kurt just watched bemusedly as Matt wrapped the arm that was around Mercedes' waist tighter than necessary.

"So are we late?" Matt asked, pleased that Mercedes wasn't smiling so much at the blonde man.

Sam glanced at his wristwatch. "No, you're just in time. A few more seconds and you would've been late—"

"Don't you mean _you _would've been late?" Mercedes teased, watching her pale-skinned friend go from pink to red.

"Okay, who wants dinner? As much as I'd like to stand around in the cold, I'm pretty hungry! Matt, how 'bout you, ready to go?" Kurt changed the subject, shirking off Sam's arm and grabbing the other tall man by the hand, pulling him in the direction of the restaurant.

Mercedes and Sam just laughed as Kurt walked a softly chuckling Matt down the street towards Ping's, the two shaking their hands in fondness at his boyfriend's and her friend's antics.

"We should probably go save Matt before someone thinks they're together," Mercedes said.

Sam extended an arm which Mercedes readily accepted. "Shall we?"

The full-sized woman grinned as the two walked at a hurried pace to catch up with their dates, Matt doing his best to discreetly weasel out of Kurt's hold but the brunette doing his best not to let it happen.

"Kurt, stop holding my date hostage!" Mercedes demanded, trying to stop the odd feeling in her chest that sprang up upon her saying those words.

"Yeah Kurt, if Matt doesn't let you go I'll be forced to beat him up for trying to get away with my boyfriend. I don't wanna do it because I like Matt."

That stopped Kurt in his tracks. He let Matt go and the black man smiled gratefully before rushing to Mercedes and pointedly taking her off Sam's arm, the blonde and Mercedes laughing quietly at that.

"I've been meaning to ask: how did all three of you manage to become friends?"

Sam looked at the buildings they were in front of and was pleased to see Ping's was two storefronts away from where they were standing. "Why don't we talk about it over dinner?"

"That's a great idea!" Mercedes declared, clapping her hands together. "I'm hungry and this'll give us something to talk about."

"Well here's the restaurant," Matt pointed out, he and Mercedes approaching the door first.

Kurt smiled at the two men as both held the doors open for him and Mercedes, stepping in behind them. A hostess gathered the four of them to the side and led them to a table, Kurt smiling again at Sam's manners as he held out his seat for him. He and Mercedes shared a shy smile as their respective dates sat down beside them.

"So how did the three of you get to be on such friendly terms?" Kurt asked as the hostess handed them menus and walked away from their table.

"Remember the time I found you in the cafeteria?" Sam started, reaching for his water glass.

"I remember," Kurt answered. "You make it sound like it was years ago instead of two weeks."

"Regardless," Mercedes said, hand noticeably in Matt's. "Remember you left after you brought him that coffee drink?"

He nodded. "You mean Sam just didn't leave after that?"

Sam smirked at him. "That would've been rude; no, I stayed even though I _did _want to leave but Matt and Mercedes made for good company."

"It's not every day you find your boss is actually a decent human being," Matt stated, motioning their waitress over. "And he knows his stuff when it comes to sports."

"Seriously, don't ever leave me alone with the two of them again. All that did was talk about stupid football," Mercedes added in a side whisper to Kurt, the brunette nodding and reaching out to cover her unoccupied hand with his.

"I know the feeling," Kurt glared at Sam without malice. "He and my roommate bonded over a football game last week."

Mercedes shook her head sagely. "That must have been _torture._"

Kurt turned to see Sam and Matt talking amongst themselves and smiled at his blonde boyfriend. "It wasn't that bad," he admitted, voice dropping low as he leaned nonchalantly across the table. "Believe it or not, it was kinda… _cute._"

She giggled; an action that wasn't lost on their dining companions. Mercedes waved a hand in their direction and waited until they went back to whatever it was they were discussing. "Really, you found it cute?"

The brunette was taking calming breaths to lessen the blush on his cheek but nodded. "Yes, actually. It usually annoys me whenever I have to put up with the ESPN Channel but— just the way Sam was watching the game made it cute."

"Guess I'll have to see what Matt's like watching football," she whispered, face breaking out into a broad grin.

"If it's anything like Sam, you're in the most adorable ride of your life," Kurt confided.

"_Nei zeon bei deng kau maa?_" a woman that Kurt recognized as the waitress who took his and Sam's orders the first time they were here asked. Kurt also didn't miss how she was speaking to Sam and Sam alone. _Are you ready to order?_

"_Hai__,_" he replied. _Yes._

"Kurt, what do you want?"

Kurt turned back to his menu before handing it to Sam for the waitress. "Snow pea chicken," he smiled.

"_Loeng ho laan dau gai deng daan_" he translated for the waitress, the young woman writing it all down. _Two orders of snow pea chicken._

"_Caa ni?_" she remembered with a teasing smile in his and Kurt's direction. _Tea again?_

"Is tea good for you, baby?" Sam asked Kurt.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile.

Sam nodded at the waitress, her pen dancing across her order pad. "Now what I get for two you?" she asked in accented English, smiling in Matt and Mercedes' way.

Mercedes pointed to something on the menu and snickered when their waitress's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when Matt opened his mouth and said: "_Ngo mun dou zeong jau cing jan dik haa wo jat se caa cing._" _We'll both have the lover's shrimp and some tea please._

Regaining her composure, she wrote it all down like nothing was wrong and asked "_Jam ho seoi dou_?" _Any rice?_

"You want rice?" Matt and Sam asked Mercedes and Kurt in unison.

The two shared a look and Kurt piped up "Sure."

"_Cing,_" Matt told the waitress. _Please._

She smiled as she collected their menus and with another smile, turned on her heel and walked off. Mercedes was staring between Matt and Sam with awe splashed across her face.

"What?" the taller of the men asked her, amused smiles tugging at their lips'.

"I didn't know you knew Chinese," Mercedes said to Matt, looking between him and Sam.

"Technically, I don't. I know Cantonese," he qualified, smirking lightly. "And I worked in Hong Kong before I came back to the States; it made sense to learn the local language."

"Well color me impressed," Mercedes gushed, smiling up at Matt.

"Thanks," he said, tossing an arm around her shoulder.

"So you're not gonna fan out?" Sam teased Kurt as the two just watched the pair in front of them.

"I did before," Kurt countered. "Do you want me to again?"

Sam grinned, tossing an arm of his own around Kurt's shoulder and pulling the brunette closer to him. "Maybe you can fan out later? When I've got you all safe and warm at home?"

Kurt thanked his lucky stars Matt and Mercedes were distracted by the waitress coming back with their orders that neither of them heard what Sam said or noticed how pink Kurt's cheeks were becoming. The smaller man aimed a sharp punch to Sam's bicep and ignored his wincing when identical plates of snow pea chicken were set in front of them.

"You ordered the snow pea chicken?" Kurt uttered with something strange strangling his voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Sam questioned surprised. "It sounded like a good idea."

The brunette just smiled at Sam. "Thanks," was all he said to that.

"Well let's eat," Matt interjected, picking up his chopsticks and proceeded to feed Mercedes a piece of shrimp.

Kurt looked up to Sam to see the blonde holding a fork with some chicken on it and he smiled. Once again thanking his lucky stars for agreeing to a double date with Matt and Mercedes, Kurt opened wide and let Sam feed him.

"You two make the most adorable little picture," Mercedes cooed at the couple in front of her.

Matt grinned as Kurt blushed and Sam just smiled smugly. "Thanks, Mercy."

"Mercy?" Kurt asked around a mouthful of chicken and peas.

"What? It's a nickname," Mercedes defended her designation. "I'm sure Sam has plenty for you," she added with a wink.

The brunette turned to face Sam was a little surprised to see him looking down at his food in embarrassment. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I don't have any nicknames for Kurt," Sam said, shying his eyes away from said man.

"That's okay," Kurt assured, covering Sam's hand with his. "I don't need any kind of nickname. Kurt works just fine for me."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, baby."

"Cute term of endearment," Matt grinned for the second time, Mercedes barely able to contain her laughter.

Kurt caught Sam's eye and grinned at the blonde, Sam smiling back.

_Best first date ever, _Sam thought.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun tonight?" Sam asked as his fingers threaded through Kurt's hair.<p>

Kurt sighed from his place resting in the crook of Sam's shoulder and smiled. "I did, I had a great time tonight. Thank you, Sam."

Sam's arms just wrapped tighter around Kurt's lithe body and the blonde was content just holding him close, his mind looking back on the events of their evening.

He couldn't contain (not like he made a conscious effort) his grin while he and Kurt finished dinner with Matt and Mercedes and separated from them for the night, walking from Ping's to the parking garage and driving to their second destination for the night: a movie theater. He also couldn't keep his mouth to himself (not like the brunette currently being held protectively in his arms had complained) as his lips had found their way against Kurt's neck every ten seconds, much to the smaller man's amusement. From the theater, Kurt found himself surprised and then blushing slightly when they pulled alongside the curb at Clover's.

True to the promise he made himself but didn't dare announce aloud, Sam remained sober the entire time they were there. Like a gentleman, he footed the bill when Kurt wanted something a little stronger than soda. He obliged his date's every whim by buying him three rounds of martinis and pulling him out on the dance floor when a familiar song hit his and Kurt's ears. Kurt had giggled merrily when he remembered the song as the one playing when Sam first pulled him out onto the floor in a slightly drunken stupor and held him close.

Slightly buzzed but still very happy, Kurt led Sam onto the dance floor and held the blonde close to him, running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam had to wonder if Kurt had been aware of all the filth slipping past his lips and into his ear but the blonde was too turned on to care at the moment because Kurt made no show of stopping what he was saying. That same grin returned which each dirty word whispered; Sam was highly amused and very interested in the new side of Kurt the brunette was letting out.

"What was your favorite part about tonight?" Sam asked, snapping himself out of the memories he and Kurt created between them and holding the brunette tighter against him.

"Dancing at Clover's with you," Kurt smiled, breathing in Sam's aroma. "Not running away when you kissed me."

"I'm glad you didn't," Sam admitted softly. "That got annoying the first time you did it."

"Excuse me for wanting to get away from some drunk who was trying to get me on my knees," Kurt snorted delicately.

Sam chuckled and Kurt grinned as it caused the blonde's chest to rumble. "Yeah well, that drunk's sorry about that. He couldn't help himself; you were so hot and the drunk just wanted you."

Kurt learned up and cupped Sam's cheek in his hand. "You don't need to apologize. You're not that drunk anymore. You didn't even drink tonight if I recall correctly!"

"Someone had to make sure you got home safely," Sam said with all seriousness, looking down at the sobered brunette in his arms.

"Home?" Kurt asked, looking around the expanse of Sam's bedroom as best he could from his vantage point.

"Home," Sam repeated, surprisingly being able to hold Kurt even closer against himself. "You're safe at home with me where you belong."

"You better be careful," Kurt warned in a teasing tone. "A fellow could get used to how that sounds."

The blonde smiled. "Whatever gets you to stay here with me."

"If I wanna stay here forever?" Kurt asked a little sleepily, eyes beginning to feel heavy.

"I think we could arrange that," Sam said smoothly, smiling like a fool at Kurt's words. He leaned his head down to press a kiss into the brunette's hair. "Sweet dreams, angel."

Kurt smiled sleepily against Sam's chest. "Sweet dreams, handsome."

Sam's fingers threaded through Kurt's hair as the smaller man in his arms gave in to what his body wanted and fell asleep. Sam wished it would be that easy for him to fall asleep like Kurt but he couldn't; his mind was just too awake at the moment. For the first time since his tearful confession on Quinn's shoulder, Sam found his thoughts focusing on what his grandfather demanded of him the morning he met Kurt at Clover's.

Even though it had only been almost three weeks now since he officially knew of Kurt's existence, he found himself thinking about the big questions. He was almost positive Kurt would find the prospect of him proposing ridiculous and if he were honest, he would too. They hadn't even had a full month of dating and despite how wonderful everything felt being with Kurt, even he knew rationally that marriage or even the idea of it was too soon.

He wished he hadn't let his alcoholic tongue get the better of him that lone Monday night at Clover's. Maybe if it hadn't, Kurt would've ditched Smythe a lot sooner or maybe that ferret-faced creep would've never been with him in the first place. There's no way he could blame Kurt for being with that mistake because in his eyes, the angel in his arms was incapable of making errors. Sam's blame rested solely with Sebastian for trying to be with Kurt in the first place and then pulling that little stunt in the lobby with other fifty people seeing how humiliated his Kurt was. Had Quinn and Puck not stopped him from flying into the elevators like he wanted after Brittany Lopez got off the phone with them while Kurt was down there defenseless, he could've found Sebastian and beaten him to a bloody pulp for what he was saying.

_Weird thoughts, _Sam mused, mind beginning to shut down. _Ho__w did I go from thinking about marrying this angel in my arms to beating the hell outta the devil that's trying to take him away?_

Not caring at the moment, Sam let his eyes droop closed only to have them fly open in what felt like five minutes later to an alarm chirping beside him.

"Morning," Kurt smiled up at him, lifting himself up gently and leaning over Sam to turn the alarm clock off.

"I feel like I barely slept," Sam yawned, sitting up and pulling Kurt with him.

Kurt closed his eyes and got used to the sudden elevation, breathing through his nose to lessen the sudden dizziness that threatened to overcome him. "I know the feeling," he muttered once he regulated his breathing.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, stifling a yawn with his fist.

"Ten after seven," Kurt spared a glance to the silent alarm clock.

"Does it have to be?" Sam groaned, kicking the covers off his legs.

"You're not the one who's going to work with a hangover so quit complaining," Kurt chided gruffly, keeping a hand over his eyes as he reopened them.

"You want some coffee?" Sam questioned, feeling a lot more awake now knowing that Kurt was a little more worn around the edges than he was.

Kurt nodded. "Coffee sounds nice, thanks Sam."

Sam smiled even though he wasn't sure Kurt could see it. "You're welcome. You just wait here and I'll go get breakfast ready for you."

_Breakfast in bed? _"Thanks, Sam!" Kurt said a little too brightly, feeling the dull ache in his head pound against his brain for that. "Ouch."

"I'll find you some aspirin while I'm at it," Sam said kindly, getting out of bed and reaching back over the mattress to kiss Kurt's head.

The brunette settled for nodding instead of moving from where he was sitting because he wasn't sure he would be able to do that just yet. Luckily for him, Sam didn't take long to come back with the promised aspirin and a cool glass of water.

"Thanks, Sam," Kurt smiled lightly at the blonde standing in front of him.

Wordlessly, Sam handed him the aspirin bottle and set the glass of water down on the bedside table for him. Kurt popped its top off and slipped two tablets into his palm, holding them up to his mouth and balancing them on his tongue, grabbing for the water glass and washing the pills down.

Running a hand through his disheveled bed head, Kurt slipped his feet out from the pushed back covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Reveling in the feeling of Sam's soft carpeting beneath his feet for a moment, he stepped onto the hardwood surfaces of the bedroom floor and was surprised to find it was warm instead of cold like at his own apartment.

_Must keep the floors heated, _he mused, stepping into the hallway.

"I told you to stay in bed," Sam chided softly as Kurt stepped up beside him after a few minutes of wandering around, wrapping his arms around the blonde's trim waist.

"I was lonely without you," Kurt mock-whimpered, turning his head slightly to watch Sam flip pancakes.

A lone hand rested atop Kurt's clutched around Sam's belly and even though Kurt couldn't see it, Sam smiled at his words.

"I got lonely without you around too," he admitted.

"So see?" Kurt smiled. "Good thing I came out right, saved you from your lonesome?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, it is. Thanks for thinking of me."

Kurt nuzzled his cheek between Sam's shoulder blades and whispered, "I'm _always _thinking about you."

The blonde's breath caught in his chest at those words, words he wasn't sure he was supposed to hear so he remained silent and concentrated on his task at hand. Finished with the pancakes, Kurt reluctantly let go of Sam in search of the cabinet he sort of remembered stored plates. Finding his hazy mind was more awake than it felt, he pulled some plates down from their hiding place while Sam turned off the stove and brought the serving plate of pancakes to the island center.

"Remember sitting there waiting for dinner with my family that time?" Sam asked from the open doors of the refrigerator as Kurt sat at the island with plates and cutlery.

"I remember," Kurt thought back with a smile. "I was struggling to get up and help until you sat down with me."

"Notice no one said a word about your lack of manners?" Sam teased as made his way over to him with syrup and coffee creamer. He sat down set a few pancakes on Kurt's plate and handed him the syrup bottle.

Kurt punched him in the arm gently and picked up his knife, cutting into Sam's floury creations that he liberally drenched in syrup. "These are good!"

Sam got back up for coffee mugs and pressed a syrupy kiss to Kurt's cheek when he returned, the pale-skinned man not freaking about sugar damage to the skin he worked hard to take care of. Somehow Kurt came to the rapid decision he didn't mind Sam's sugary kisses as long as it was the blonde giving them. He smiled to himself when Sam moved in to kiss his cheek again and instead caught his lips.

"You taste better than syrup," Kurt commented when Sam took his lips away, licking along the edges of his mouth.

The blonde watched Kurt's tongue lick around his lips; an action that wasn't lost on Kurt. "Like what you see?"

Sam's mind felt like pancake batter at Kurt's words because yeah, he liked what he saw. He _really _liked what he saw. Pancake batter made up, Sam grabbed at Kurt's stool and pulled it against his. Sam reached over for Kurt's plate and held it between them, forking a piece of pancake and holding it up to Kurt's bemused mouth.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow, Sam brushing the cooked flour softly against Kurt's lips.

"I'm very serious," the blonde replied with a straight face, forked pancake still held up at Kurt's mouth. "C'mon now, choo-choo."

Kurt laughed uproariously at that, doubling over himself with laughter and Sam just marveled at the sound filling his ears. Once Kurt was upright again, Sam watched as the brunette opened his mouth in a way that _had _to be considered pornographic and closed it around the fork prongs, sliding back and taking the pancake bit with him.

"You did that on purpose," Sam whispered, feeling a twinge in his sleep pants.

The brunette looked up at him with big Bambi eyes and shrugged. "I did nothing of the like," Kurt insisted.

"Yes you did, _agi_," Sam stated with lust-blown eyes. _Baby._

"_Agi_?"

"It means 'baby' in Korean, but like, baby-baby," the blonde translated.

Kurt's eyes hooded over and Sam smirked. "Like that, did you?"

"Maybe," Kurt muttered shyly.

_Maybe huh? _Sam thought. He set the plate down on the tiled island and pulled the smaller man into his lap. Tilting Kurt's head slightly to the side, Sam brought his lips to the brunette's ear and whispered a stream of words that had Kurt turning tomato red even though he had no idea what they meant.

"And uh, what do those mean?" Kurt muttered through a breath, beginning to feel a sweat break out.

"I can't tell you," the picture of calm known as Sam responded, setting Kurt back in his chair and turning around to face his cooling breakfast.

Kurt sat there a little flabbergasted, slightly shocked and really aroused after what Sam whispered in his ear. "W-W-Why not?" he huffed.

"Because I kiss my mother with this mouth," Sam offered.

"Not all the time," Kurt qualified. "_Please _tell me what those nasty little Japanese-sounding things you whispered meant."

Sam took in Kurt's pouting lip and doe eyes before he caved and whispered their translation in his boyfriend's ear. Kurt's hands were resting against Sam's shoulders and his nails dug into the musculature slightly upon hearing what Sam was saying.

"You really wanna do all that?" Kurt whimpered.

The blonde reached up to Kurt's face and nipped at his bottom lip. "Very much so."

Kurt could feel himself turning to mush and was thankful he was still sitting otherwise his knees would've collapsed under him.

Tentatively, Sam turned back to face the brunette and reached out for him, Kurt moving into his outstretched arms. He rested his head against Sam's shoulders and let the blonde run his hands down his back soothingly.

"Was that too much?" Sam asked with a slight quiver in his voice that Kurt heard.

"No," Kurt said with a sigh. "It was… _nice_… hearing someone wanting me like that."

"I said similar to you when we met remember?"

The slim brunette chuckled. "You were drunk at the time."

"And you were whispering some pretty X-rated stuff in my ear last night at Clover's," Sam reminded, watching Kurt's cheeks turn red. "You could've been a writer with everything you were saying to me last night."

Kurt continued to blush and Sam just kept smiling at him, marveling in how hot Kurt's cheeks looked when they were stained with color. Something dawned on Sam as he noticed the way Kurt's eyes were darting away from his.

"You _were _a writer weren't you?"

Glasz eyes tried looking away but everywhere they looked, Sam was there.

"Let me guess: _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Hunger Games_; oh I know! It was _Twilight_."

Kurt seriously wanted the floor to just swallow him up right then and there; he used to find salvation being held in Sam's arms. Now he wanted to blonde to let him go so he could run for it and never look back.

"It was high school alright!" Kurt growled, still not able to look up at Sam.

"Don't be embarrassed," Sam ordered gently, taking one hand off Kurt's waist to tuck under his chin and lift his head up. "I wish I could've been doing that in high school. Hell, I _should've _been! Please don't be embarrassed about it."

Kurt's arms wrapped around Sam's shoulders at that announcement, holding him close. "I'm sorry," he said, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for.

Sam held him close. "Don't be. I think it's cute that you did that. Makes you look all the more real in my eyes. So tell me, which series was it?"

"_Twilight_," he answered with an embarrassed grin. "I liked it before the movies but when Taylor Lautner came onto the screen…"

"I'll give you that one," Sam said with a chuckle, pressing a kiss into Kurt's tousled hair. "Still have a crush on him?"

"Who said anything about a crush?" Kurt asked as he lifted his head up to see Sam's smiling face looking across at him.

"Why else would you write about someone if you didn't like them?" Sam countered.

"Touché, Mr. Evans," Kurt conceded. "I had a little crush on him, big deal."

Sam pulled Kurt out of his chair once again and settled him on his lap. "Don't be shy. Who'd you write about Mr. Black gettin' it on with? Edward? Bella? Charlie?"

Kurt's nose crinkled like something fowled permeated the air. "There's Charlie/Jacob fan fiction?"

The blonde shrugged. "Beats me, I never read the books. I only saw the movies."

He laughed at that. "Well, no. Bella annoyed me too much because she couldn't understand _why _Edward or any guy would want her so much and Edward was such a damn masochist—"

"So who'd you pair him off with?" Sam interrupted.

Kurt was microseconds away from lowering his eyes until he remembered Sam told him he had nothing to be embarrassed about. "Me," he whispered. "I'd write them about him and me."

"That's… kinda hot," Sam admitted after a couple silent seconds.

Green eyes met glasz and Sam smiled at his boyfriend, kissing the tip of his nose.

"You think that's hot?" Kurt questioned.

Sam nodded. "Obviously it means you're boyfriend couldn't keep you entertained so you had to find pleasure elsewhere. How long did that relationship last?"

"I didn't have a boyfriend then," Kurt said to his feet, remembering just how pathetic he was back in high school.

Once again Sam lifted Kurt's eyes up to his and gave the brunette what he hoped was a comforting smile. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay," Kurt smiled sadly.

"No, it's not okay," Sam said seriously, holding Kurt tightly in his arms. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I'm sorry. I just assumed since you restored to writing fan fiction, your boyfriend obviously wasn't up to the responsibility of taking care of you."

At that, Kurt smiled. "Thank you, Sam. And it wasn't like I needing taking care of; I just didn't have a boyfriend at that time. When I did, I was usually too busy trying to fight off his advances."

Sam could feel something similar to rage beginning to coil in his belly as he struggled to keep his voice clear of his sudden anger. "He ever force himself of you?"

"No," Kurt said thinly. "He just made it a habit to mention how many times a day he wanted me to have sex with him; from our senior year in high school until our junior year of college when he broke up."

"Five years?" Sam asked. "Wow, must've been some relationship."

Kurt smiled lightly. "We had our ups and downs but it was mostly a good one. When he left me for his ex-girlfriend, I wasn't that sad about it because I no longer had to worry about him trying something while I slept. We shared a dorm," he added at Sam's confused look, making the blonde nod.

"So after…?"

"Finn," Kurt clarified. "His name was Finn. After him I started dating this really nice guy named Artie. Artie's a paraplegic with _horrible _taste in fashion but he never failed to make me laugh. We had a good run."

"Why did you guys break up?" Sam wanted to know.

"We both realized that things were at a stalemate and instead of doing something that could ruin us, we decided it best to split up. We were friends before we started dating so there wasn't much hurt when we broke up. He's happy with his new boyfriend and I'm happy with mine. Everyone wins."

Sam didn't miss those last words and certainly didn't stop the smile threatening to overtake his face. "You're happy?"

Kurt pushed back against Sam enough to look the blonde in the eyes and smiled. "Yeah, Sam, I'm happy. I'm really happy when I'm with you."

The blonde nuzzled his nose against Kurt's and smiled blindingly at the brunette. "I'm happy with you, too."

"As happy as all this happiness it," Kurt changed the subject. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for work?" he asked after chancing a glance at the stove top clock.

"Perks of being the boss," Sam shook his head.

"Sammy…"

"Hey, I can't help it," Sam defended himself. "_You're _the one who's being all cute by wanting to talk in the morning instead of waiting in bed for breakfast. I was even going to find a vase and a rose for you to put on the tray."

"You can still do that," Kurt brightened, turning a shy smile in Sam's direction.

Sam smiled. "How 'bout instead on the way to work we'll stop and I'll buy you some flowers for your desk?"

Kurt smiled at Sam. "I like that idea."

"Then let's finish these pancakes so we can be on our way," Sam said. He put Kurt back on his own stool and turned to his breakfast. "You know to save time," Sam said in-between chews, "we could shower together after we're done here."

Green eyes didn't miss the blush creeping on pale-skinned cheeks or how heavily Kurt swallowed down his mouthful. Turning to the blonde, he said, "As unopposed to the idea as I was last time, I don't think it's a practical idea."

Sam hoped his half-serious disappointed didn't show but perked at how Kurt said 'as unopposed to the idea.' "How come?" he asked.

"Do you really think we'd get a lot done if we took a shower together?"

The blonde thought for a minute even though he really didn't have to. "You're right, Mr. Hummel, you're right."

"It was a nice idea and all but I just don't see it working. Maybe Friday though when we can sleep in all we want without worrying about work," Kurt supplied, finishing the last of his pancakes and getting up off his stool.

"Is that a date?" Sam grinned, watching his boyfriend traipse around the kitchen liked he owned it and loving how hot that sounded in his head.

"I don't know," he sighed, taking Sam's plate for him and putting it in the sink beside his. He walked back over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. "Kinda sounds a little like a cheap date," he winked.

Sam's hands instantly wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled the smaller man closer to him. "Even if I promised there could be some extremely expensive toys to be played with?"

Kurt was beginning to feel flushed again and if he didn't calm down, his body would show Sam just how much of an affect his words were having on him. "I'll think about it… _if _I can go clean up now. I feel sticky and want to brush my teeth."

Big lips met Kurt's and the brunette's knees quivered. "Because of all my syrupy kisses?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kurt mumbled breathlessly, Sam taking extreme pleasure in how wild he drove Kurt.

"Glad to hear it," Sam said, loosening his hold around his boyfriend. "Go clean up, I'll be there shortly."

Trying his damnedest not to blush at the announcement, Kurt scampered out of Sam's embrace and down the hall to the blonde's bedroom. Leaning against the wall, Kurt brought a hand up to his chest and felt how badly his heart was pounding.

_That man's going to be the death of me, _Kurt thought sagely as he moved towards the closed door of the en-suite bathroom.

He shamelessly pulled his pajamas off and pulled the door in front of him open, closing it behind him and leaning against it for a moment. Catching his breath momentarily, Kurt tossed his bedclothes in the corner of the bathroom Sam said was for laundry and opened the first glass shower door he was near, stepping inside.

_I could _live _in this bathroom, _Kurt thought as a spray of instant hot water hit him in the face and splashed down his chest. _Never again would I have to wait for warm water!_

Kurt stilled from his positive thoughts as the bathroom door opened again and Sam announced his presence.

"Cover up, I'm here!"

The brunette laughed at that, listening to Sam's feet patter against the floor as he passed the shower stall he was in for the one next to it, the door snapping away from its metallic lock. A second shower head spurted to life and Kurt had to regulate his breathing again as the mere _thought _of showering so close to Sam was beginning to stir something inside him.

Sam's voice carried overhead and Kurt was startled to hear Sam was singing. Not only that, Sam could sing _really _well! Kurt realized the song Sam was singing was in Spanish and that most of it he couldn't understand. Then he switched it up and starting singing English, some song Kurt recognized as an Enrique Iglesias song but what song it was he didn't know.

Turning off the water, Kurt reached up for the towel hanging off the side of the door and pulled it down. He dried himself off and just listened quietly as Sam kept singing, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls nicely.

"What was that song?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of the stall, towel wrapped firmly around him.

Sam's door popped open and out stepped the blonde. "The one in English or Spanish?"

Kurt smiled, doing his damnedest but failing miserably at seeing how _defined _Sam's body was. He knew the blonde was muscular from the many times Sam's held and/or hugged him but _WOW! Evidently_ he didn't know it got a whole lot better.

"-urt? Kurt? _Kurt!_"

The brunette shook his head and looked up into his concerned boyfriend's eyes, Sam smiling bemusedly at him. "You still with me, baby?"

He blushed but nonetheless nodded at the blonde.

"Alright, as I saying, the songs were a mash-up I sang back in high school."

"You sang in high school?"

Sam nodded. "We had a glee club at my school. I wasn't one for the fight club and after my ex-boyfriend if you wanna call him that, I didn't want to play sports so I decided to sing."

_Wow, _Kurt thought. "I sang in my glee club, too."

"And I'll bet you were your club's star," Sam smiled, getting his shaving kit ready.

Kurt blushed. "Not really. I grew up in Ohio, remember? Not exactly the place where a star's born."

"Well, I grew up right here in the city, remember? Not exactly the place I expected to find my possibly happily ever after yet here we are."

A stray tear fell from Kurt's eye and Sam reached over to thumb it away, flicking it away before running said thumb against the brunette's cheekbone.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "here we are."

"Now I can't believe I'm saying this: but we really should get a move on," Sam said, looking at the clock the read eight-twenty.

"I thought showing up whenever was the perk of being the boss?" Kurt teased, turning to the counter top to pull his toothbrush from the rack.

Sam splashed water against the lower half of his face and began lathering up. "Maybe I'm trying to be a good boss, setting some kind of example."

"Bringing home your secretary is being a good boss?"

The blonde laughed; thankful he hadn't started shaving otherwise he would've cut himself. "I'm still being good if I haven't _done _anything with said secretary."

"Not for lack of trying," Kurt winked through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning as he ran the razor down his chin. He couldn't say anything because he knew it was true. In all fairness, it was all Kurt's fault. How did the brunette expect him to just be there and _not _have Sam try something? That's like letting a kid loose in a candy shop and hoping he doesn't go hog wild; not gonna happen!

Kurt spit the glob of toothpaste out and rinsed it and his toothbrush off, putting everything away. Rubbing his hand gently against Sam's shoulder, Kurt left the blonde and darted across the bedroom to his fifth-favorite place in the world: Sam's walk-in closet. Kurt delighted in the smell of Sam's clothes as he rubbed his nose against a few shirt sleeves and cozied up to a leather jacket Sam said was his when he was a teenager before making his way to the end of the closet. In a little corner, Sam had moved some of his clothes out of the way to make room for some of Kurt's stuff.

It touched Kurt on a level he couldn't comprehend when Sam told him that, holding him tightly against him on the couch and doing his best to soothe and calm him down, wondering what he'd said wrong to make Kurt cry the way he was crying. Kurt had shaken his head and assured Sam with kisses that he did nothing wrong, that his emotions were hardwired to his tear ducts and that Sam made him happy when he did things like this. That's all Sam needed to hear he was doing something right.

Dressing quickly in one of his suits, Kurt sat down at the chaise Sam had in his closet and laced up his shoes as the blonde stepped in. Even though he really wanted to stay and egg Sam's challenge as the blonde's fingers were tugging at the towel wrapped around his waist but ultimately decided for his sake and to give Sam privacy, he'd leave. Sam's hand snaked around his wrist and the blonde pressed a quick kiss to his lips before letting Kurt go, the lithe man smiling up at his handsome boyfriend before leaving.

A quickened skincare routine and a search for briefcases later, Kurt and Sam boarded the elevator that carried them down to the lobby, all the while Kurt's hand in Sam's. Will Schuester smiled kindly at the pair through the revolving glass doors of Sam's apartment building as the two strolled across the lobby and out onto the semi-busy New York sidewalk.

"Good morning Mr. Evans, Mr. Hummel," Will greeted, holding open the door.

"Good morning," Kurt smiled, sliding into the back of the car.

"I need to stop at the flower shop on the way to the office," Sam instructed as he got into the car.

"No problem, Mr. Evans," Will complied as he closed the door for his boss.

Sam smiled as he set his briefcase down at his feet and buckled himself in, taking Kurt's hand in his and resting his head against the seat, content to just look at his perfect boyfriend.

Kurt blushed under the scrutiny of Sam's watchful eyes as the car pulled away from the curb but it didn't stop him looking into the smooth green orbs he already loved so much. Sam's lips pulled into a smile and Kurt mirrored it, giving Sam's hand a squeeze as the car cruised through downtown.

"Mr. Evans?" Will's voice sailed through the car's open partition. "We're here, sir."

Green eyes rolled at the bemused expression on Kurt's face and Sam reluctantly loosened his hold of Kurt's hand, pressing a kiss to its knuckles before letting it go completely. "I'll be right back," he whispered against the brunette's lips.

The smaller man nodded as Sam opened the door and let himself out, the car idling against the curb it was parked against while Kurt and Will Schuester waited.

"What's with him and purple?" Kurt heard Will mutter five minutes later as Sam exited the flower shop.

Kurt couldn't be bothered to comment as he opened the door for Sam and accepted the glass vase holding a dozen purple roses from him. Sam slid in behind him and re-buckled his seat belt, looking at Will through the rearview mirror and signaling him to drive.

"Sam…" Kurt's voice wavered.

"Don't start crying Kurt," Sam said, gathering the brunette in his arms as best to his ability. "Just smile and say 'thank you.'"

He gave a watery laugh and smiled at those words, turning to face Sam. "Thank you," he said in a clear voice. "They're beautiful."

"So are you," Sam whispered in his ear, pressing a cheek to Kurt's temple.

Kurt willed the tears away as the car came to a slowing stop in front of the Evans Group building. Will cut the ignition and got out of the car, dashing around the back to open the door for his employer. Sam handed him his and Kurt's briefcases. Kurt was helped out of the car by Sam, the smaller man taking extreme caution not to spill anything on the car's interior as he stepped out.

Matt and Mercedes were waiting for the pair as they bid their driver farewell and stepped onto the curb.

"Morning guys," Matt greeted as Sam handed Kurt the vase and his briefcase, taking the brunette's hand.

"Good morning," Sam and Kurt said in unison, startling themselves and causing the straight couple to laugh for a few seconds.

"Those are beautiful flowers Kurt," Mercedes complimented, stepping into the lobby with her friend as Sam and Matt followed.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "Sam bought them for me this morning on the way to work."

"Look nice," Matt said, giving Sam's arm a bro-punch. "Who would've thought ol' Evans is a big softy?"

"Bite me Rutherford," Sam growled, making Mercedes and Kurt laugh.

"Naw, I'll leave that up to Kurt," Matt teased, making the smaller man blush and his girlfriend laugh.

"Uh, hey everyone," a new voice sounded.

Four heads turned to see none other than Sebastian standing in their midst, a box in his arms. Sam's arm defensively wrapped around Kurt's waist tightly as he glared at him and Matt and Mercedes looked uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Kurt surprised himself and everyone around him by snarling.

Sebastian looked down at the floor at that and Sam couldn't help the grin stretching across his face. The sandy-haired man looked up and in Kurt's direction. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Mercedes' eyes widened and Matt looked down at his feet, both knowing full well what happened the last time he and Kurt 'talked'.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Kurt glared, Sam silently proud of his boyfriend.

Sebastian sighed but his eyes didn't look anywhere else except at Kurt. "Please? I _promise _I won't yell this time."

Kurt turned to Sam who looked ready to kill and to his and Sebastian's friends who looked really, _really _uncomfortable standing there under such a heavy air.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Fine. Five minutes and then I am leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So done and I'm so sorry it took me more than two months to write this! I know this chapter's mostly filler (something I haven't done before) but I hope my promise to get started on the eighth chapter (like I already haven't! ;) will make up for everyone having to wait so long to see what's been going on in our favorite boys' lives :)

To my main mujer Summer, ¡sé no es hasta martes pero Feliz Cumpleaños mi amiga!

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
